Boot Camp
by Sprout2012
Summary: This is an AU, Eren is sent to a military style boot camp, and who happens to be a captain at said camp...yep my problematic favourite Levi. Sorry, I'm rubbish at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello,

Please go easy on me. This is my first ever Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic - I have watched the anime and have seen various extracts on Tumblr from the manga, but I have not read the manga.

Please note that I've tried to keep the age gap canon consistent - which is about 17 years? (I think - correct me if I'm wrong) I've made Eren 18 in this - here where I am from that is classed as an adult, and age of consent is 16. This means that Levi would be 35. (I'm still trying to wrap my head around the huge age gap, but I assure you both are adults in this and both will consent to anything that happens between them.)

 **Boot Camp**

Stepping off the rundown bus - he was amazed the thing had not broken down on the way - He looked up at the bleak and formidable building, Eren sighed deeply. He must have paused for too long, inadvertently blocking the exit from the bus – because he was shoved in the back and told by one of the other passengers to move out the fucking way.

He did as he was told. Extremely annoyed that he was even here with assholes like that.

He had little choice in the matter. He did not actually volunteer to spend his summer at this ridiculous camp, his parents had told him in no uncertain terms that he would be attending this camp, or he faced having his allowance/inheritance stopped.

They were overacting of course. Yes, he had a temper. Yes, he may have gotten let off with a warning by the police on the last occasion he was arrested. To be fair that man was not taking a no for an answer and he was not going to sit there and let some jerk force himself onto his sister. So, he did lose his temper and he did get into another fight, resulting in his arrest.

His parents were worried that next time the police would not be so lenient and he would get a criminal record, making it harder for him when applying for university.

He had yet to apply to any, having put it off for far too long. He told his parents he needed a gap year before making any decisions about his future – surprisingly they had agreed, with one condition he sorted his temper out before it messed up his future.

They had heard about this camp from a family friend and so Eren was now looking at spending God knows how many weeks at this awful camp. Apparently, you cannot leave until you have been discharged – sounded like a prison to Eren, but he knew that was not the case. He could quit whenever he wanted. It just meant he would let his parents down, his sister and his friends.

He wished he had someone with him. But even if Mikasa was considered bad enough for one of these camps, she'd be sent to a different one as Eren was enrolled at an all boys boot camp. His other friend Armin was not the type to need time in a place like this.

According to the leaflet his mother had shown him – the one he barely glanced at, the camp prided itself on showing men the error of their ways, helping them, guide them and teach them how to become better men. Promising that when they left they would have a new attitude and more respect.

Eren respected his parents. Yeah, he had attitude and was short tempered and had a real issue with always having to have the last say. Maybe getting smart-mouthed when most people would know to shut the fuck up. Hmmm, maybe he needed this palace more than he realised.

He waited next to the bus, as all the other men were getting off. He kicked the dirt at his feet – scowling down at his shoes. He hoped it was not the kind of place that was stupidly strict. He prayed that they at least had decent food.

Someone called to the group in a firm authoritative voice. Eren glanced up and saw a tall man – he must be about 6ft 2; taller than himself, blond hair and strong features.

"Welcome new recruits…."

Eren scoffed but did not say anything. Recruits – none of these people signed up for this place willingly. The other man was making it sound like they were joining the army or something. Eren zoned back in, listening to what the man had to say. Not wanting to get into trouble on his first day.

"… I am Erwin Smith. I am the commander of this facility and you will be under my charge. Follow me." He instructed.

Eren waited until most of the others had started to move forward, opting to join them near the back of the line.

He groaned when he realised this place probably did not have an X-box and he would most likely not be allowed to keep his phone.

"You at the back, stop dawdling and get a move on." Commander Smith demanded.

Eren glared at him but picked up the pace a little.

They were taken to a large warehouse - of sorts, the warehouse had various tables all lined up in rows.

"Make you way around. Starting here," Commander Smith ordered, pointing to the start of the row.

Eren reached the first table and was told to remove all personal belongings from his pockets, including his phone and any jewellery he was wearing. He huffed in annoyance but complied, removing a thick solid silver link chain from around his neck. Placing it into a plastic tub much like the ones at airport security. He added his phone, his very expensive watch and his wallet.

Once he had removed everything he was told to move to the next table. He gave one last longing look at his phone and moved on. If he did well in this programme he could hopefully be discharged within weeks – he could survive a few weeks without his phone, maybe.

At the next table, he was asked what size shoe he was and what size clothes he wore. Once he had informed the person behind the table he was handed a uniform.

Fuck – this place really did think they were the army!

He had black boots. A pair of green army trousers and a plain lighter shade of green t-shirt. He was instructed to go to the screen change into his clothes and place the ones he was wearing into the bag provided.

Eren supposed making all the recruits wear the same uniform was a valid point.

He still felt like a fucking tool in his uniform – like he was playing dress up and he was acting as a soldier today.

Thankfully they did not expect Eren to shave his hair – he would have flipped out if that was the case.

The next station he had to give his name, he was then told to go stand under the sign that said, 'Captain Ackerman.'

He strolled over joining a handful of other guys waiting. He did a quick count, there were now ten of them in this group.

The other men had been allocated to different groups, standing under different names.

Is was obvious that this would be the group that Eren would be assigned to for the remainder of his stay, and that this Ackerman was in charge of them. Eren felt a pang of homesickness at the thought of Mikasa who also carried the surname Ackerman.

Too deep in his thoughts about his adopted sister he had not noticed the arrival of other uniformed staff.

It was not until he had someone's fingers clicking repeatedly in front of his face did he realise he must have zoned out.

He looked into the face of a man shorter than him – which was saying something as Eren was not exactly tall. He had a severe buzz cut to the sides of his hair, the top remaining long and flopping over the sides. His hair was jet black. He had a look to kill on his face and his eyes looked like he was seriously pissed off.

"What is your name?" He demanded.

Eren frowned at him. This place was meant to help teach respect yet he had not heard any of the staff actually say please.

"My name is Eren Yeager," He replied flatly.

"You will refer to me as sir, Yeager. You got that?" He spat out in annoyance, a hint of anger in his tone.

"Sure."

He stepped closer, "Want to try that again?"

"Not really. I understood." Eren replied lazily.

"You do not want to start off on the wrong foot, brat?"

Eren did not think that needed a response so remained silent, looking into the rage-filled face of Captain Ackerman.

"You will spend your first night, peeling potatoes for dinner. For all fifty recruits." He stated as Eren's punishment, "Now think carefully, brat….you will call me sir, do you understand?"

Eren held back the eye roll he wanted to give, "Yes….Sir." He drawled bored.

Captain Ackerman eyed him for a few more seconds before moving on to start on the next recruit that pissed him off.

Jeez, he was such an angry man – maybe it was because he was so short. Eren grinned at his own joke.

"Wipe that look off your face, Yeager and move." Captain Ackerman barked at him making him Jump.

They were shown to their barracks. Eren moaned out loud when he saw that he would be sharing one room with nine other men. Seriously. This place was like an army camp.

There were five beds lined up down each side of the large room. No partitions separating the different areas. All was open and exposed. Beside each bed was a tall metal locker on one side and a nightstand on the other side. The bed looked to be the most uncomfortable thing in existence. It was a metal frame, with a thin mattress and what looked to be a thin scratchy green blanket.

"When I call your name you shall step forward and I will assign you a bed."

Eren watched as the left-hand row of five beds were filled. He glanced to the right side and noted the far end bed was by the wall of the room and had a window. He hoped he was assigned that one –but he very much doubted that after his attitude with his Captain.

"Yeager. Eren Yeager." The firm low voice called.

Eren stepped forward, "Bed three in this row." He was informed.

He cussed under his breath – he did not have the window and his bed was between two others, meaning he would have someone on either side of him. He was the middle bed, in fact out of the whole row he had number three; meaning he had two beds either side of him.

He moved to stand at the foot of the bed like everyone else had before him.

Once all the beds had been assigned they were told that these will be their beds for the duration of their time here. That they must keep it tidy and random inspections were carried out on the barracks, if one area/bed did not pass the inspection then the whole group faced punishment and the individual would be also punished.

Eren had never made a bed in his life. Tell a lie he had – sort of. If just haphazardly pulling his quilt up was making it – then he had. He just took it for granted that his mum would come in later and make it properly and change the bedding when needed.

His friends would joke that he's was a mummy's boy but he never thought he was. Looking at it now, having his mum make his bed at age eighteen was a bit of a dick move.

They stood at the foot of their beds for a long time listening to Captain Ackerman inform them of their routines, schedule, and what was expected of them.

Eren was getting restless he hated standing still in one spot for too long.

"I shall leave you now to get aquatinted. Look around you, these men are your teammates- you will suffer together and celebrate together." He looked around at the ten men, his eyes landing in Eren, "Yeager, come with me."

Eren sighed and followed the shorter man out of the room.

"Am I really going to peel potatoes?" Eren asked.

"Were you given permission to speak?" Captain Ackerman asked, not waiting for an answer he continued, "You do not speak unless spoken to. You got that, Brat."

"Yes." He sighed.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir." He added.

After a few moments silence Captain Ackerman spoke once more, "Yes, you will be peeling potatoes. I am a man of my word." He stopped outside of a door, "Go find cook Bott. He will set you up with the potatoes."

With that, he strutted off. Eren pulled a face behind his back and entered the kitchen.

Cook Bott turned out to be alright, he said Eren could call him Marco but only when none of the officers was around.

Eren set about peeling a huge sack of potatoes. Thankfully Marco was also prepping for dinner, so they made small talk. Eren found Marco quite easy to talk with.

"I assume you were assigned Captain Ackerman as your leader." He asked clearly amused.

Eren screwed up his face, "Yeah….how did you guess."

Marco shrugged, "Same every year, Captain Ackerman always sends someone to me to peel potatoes as punishment." He sighed, "Although this isn't punishment- not for me. It is my job. It is hard work feeding a small army."

Eren could maybe make a meal for four at a push, and it was not really a meal as such, as nice as macaroni cheese is – Eren was aware that it was not a proper meal for a hard working army.

"I can imagine." He answered sincerely.

Marco had to show him how to use the peeler and he felt particularly stupid for not knowing. Yes, he was a mummy's boy, but he was starting to realise that maybe his parents babied him too much. Because they never let him help in the kitchen for example – his mother never showing him how to use basic utensils beyond a knife and fork.

Captain Ackerman reappeared, looked at the small pile of potatoes that Eren had done; obviously unimpressed.

"You've not even done half. I suggest you leave Corporal Bott to his preparations otherwise no one will be eating tonight." He sneered.

Eren was beginning to really dislike this guy, he clearly took his job far too seriously.

Eren stood, placing the peeler in the sink. He turned to walk away when Captain Ackerman snarled at him, "Wash your hands, Yeager, you imbicile."

Eren's hands did smell of potatoes. He returned to the sink, giving his hands a clean.

That seemed to be enough to satisfy his captain. They walked back to the Barracks in silence. Eren took the opportunity to give Captain Ackerman a once over, taking advantage of the fact he could not see Eren checking him out.

Eren could admit he was rather attractive. Angry – yes. Rude – definitely. Attractive- unfortunately true.

That was the last thing Eren needed. To develop an irrational crush on his psychotic Captain. Why did he look? He should not have even entertained the idea of looking. He couldn't help it, though, the man was wearing a uniform and it seemed Eren had a thing for men in uniform. It was news to him - having only just discovered this kink.

He knew he was gay…that much he knew. Having figured that out when he was sixteen. His friends knew and Mikasa too – but not his parents. He doubted they would have sent him to an all-boys camp if they knew.

He summarised that Captain Ackerman had a nice arse. He wondered how many potatoes he would have to peel if he gave into the urge to reach out, and pitch it. Too many – it was not worth the punishment.

Eren was taken to another large hall. Once he saw what was inside he groaned, "Shit really…I've not stopped since getting here." He complained.

Captain Ackerman's eyebrows rose momentarily, "Did I say you could talk?"

Eren wanted to say, 'No.' But that constituted as talking and he really did not want to see another potato today.

"You missed your opportunity to rest because you were busy peeling potatoes for your insubordination." He informed Eren.

"Wait in line." He ordered, before strolling over to a table with a clipboard and a stereo of sorts.

He viewed the group at large, "I will be conducting a bleep test on you. You will run from one line to the other, waiting until you hear a beep before you move. You will continue to run according to the bleeping. The time between beeps will decrease – meaning you will have to run faster to reach the other side. If you fail to reach the line twice you are out and I mark the level you reached on the chart." He surveyed the group, "Are we all clear about what is expected of you?" He asked coolly.

"Sir, yes Sir." Came the reply if the ten men.

"Good. I shall now press play, you will hear the first beep soon signalling the start of the test." He pressed a button on the stereo and moments later a beeping noise was heard in the silent hall.

Ten men began to jog to the other side. Eren complained the whole time in his head, jogging at a constant pace as the bleeps were pretty steady at first and he wanted to pace himself. He just wanted to sit down and not fucking run, not peel potatoes and not stand to attention for some half pint sized dictator who got off ordering people around.

The bleeps were starting to sound at a faster pace. Eren was no longer jogging, he was running, just managing to keep up.

He was thankful that he was reasonably fit and did various sports and exercises. He had a balanced diet but was known to binge on junk food often. He was a non-smoker which probably helped.

About six of the men had already dropped out. Eren and heard Captain Ackerman lay into the first one to quit.

Eren was determined to at least come in the top three. Just one more person had to drop out and he would be at least third.

Fuck this was hard.

He missed the line on his last go, "One miss, Yeager. You miss again and you're out." Captain Ackerman called out over the sound of running feet hitting the floor.

Yes! Someone else had dropped out. He could do this. He could quit and be third and he would be satisfied with that. But he didn't quit, he carried on…he was a competitive bastard at heart. These men were his team, but he wanted to be number one.

"Starting to flag, why don't you just quit, Brat?" Captain Ackerman taunted.

Eren knew he was talking to him, as the captain seemed to give everyone rude nicknames and his was Brat.

"I'm not a quitter, sir." He gritted out, a new determination coursing through him. He had to get the number one spot just so he could prove the asshole wrong.

Another one down. Just him and one other person to go. Eren had no idea what their names were and suspected that they had all introduced themselves to each other whilst he was busy with his punishment as some of the other men were calling out the other guys name in encouragement.

"Go, Reiner!" Eren heard one particularly loud cry.

This only served to propel Eren forward even faster. No one was cheering him on.

He had a stitch in his side and he was struggling to catch his breath….he was so close but knew he would it reach the line in time. He was right. The bleep sounded just before he crossed the line.

"And Yeager is out, Reiner takes the number one spot." Someone cried out ecstatically.

Eren had stopped, bent over slightly placing both hands on his knees – trying to catch his breath and wait for the pain to subside. He pushed himself too far. He ignored his body when it was screaming at him to stop, and now he was paying the price.

He sensed a presence near him and glanced up to see Captan Ackerman standing in front of him.

"Good job, brat." He congratulated Eren. The others far too busy celebrating with Reiner to hear.

"Um….thank you." Eren replied uncertainly, hastily adding, "Sir." Before he could be reprimanded again.

Captain Ackerman handed him a bottle of water, "Next time try not to push yourself too much."

"Next time!" Eren whined.

Thankfully he was not told off for speaking out of turn and if he was not mistaken be could have sworn that Captain Ackerman had a faint smile flit across his face.

Sadist.

The were instructed to shower, and then head to the mess hall. Basically, a canteen where they would receive and eat all of their meals.

Eren showered quickly, actually feeling ravenous all of a sudden. He did not even care if he'd be eating the damn potatoes he helped to peel earlier.

He made his way over to the mess hall, not walking with anyone in particular, but following behind some others from his group.

Joining the line to wait for food he spotted Marco, he smiled at him and greeted him as he neared the man, "Alright?" He asked.

Marco nodded, deciding on not saying any more for fear of holding up the queue. Marco handed Eren a plate of sausages, mashed potatoes and peas. Eren thanked him and joined his other group members at a long table. He noted that the only refreshment on offer were jugs of water, dotted along the table for the diners to help themselves to.

He poured himself a glass and began to eat. He regretted getting into trouble now, it appeared that the other men had gotten to know each other, or their names at least – and were sat in small groups or pairs talking. He had missed the bonding time as he was too busy with his punishment.

Eren ignored them, concentrating on his food and wondering what his friends were eating right about now.

A little way down the table, he heard a few of the others boasting about how well Reiner had done on the bleep test. One guy, in particular, was making snide comments about how Eren did, laughing at his expense and trying to belittle him in front of the others.

Eren ate a few more mouthfuls, before speaking up, "Hey, loudmouth – I'd like to know where you ranked on the bleep test. Because I know for a fact, that I at least performed better than you. I'd think before you run your mouth." He casually stated. Clearly showing them he would not tolerate being slagged off. Especially when he had actually come second out of everyone and the one man who beat him was not trying to put him down.

A few seconds passed, just as Eren was taking a sip of water the mouthy bastard stood and approached him. He had light ash-brown hair, with the back and sides, trimmed shorter – not as short or severe as Captain Ackerman's. Eren summarised that he was of average height and build.

He stopped in front of where Eren was sat, scowling down at him – however now that Eren had seen Captain Ackerman's scowl, and in fact his sisters, this guy had little effect on him.

Another guy with shaved hair and a slender frame spoke up sensing the tension in the air, "Come on guys, there is no need for this." Attempting to diffuse the situation. They both ignored him.

"I'd watch your mouth, Yeager." He threatened.

Eren reluctantly put his cutlery down, moving his leg and spinning around on the bench in order to face his new guest. Eren held back the laughter, he had an urge to laugh, because for the first time he could see the guys face full on and up close – he had a long face, much like a horse.

His light brown eyes were fixed on Eren, and Eren noted that at least his eyes were vicious – intense.

"Or what?" He challenged.

No answer.

Eren snorted, "That's what I thought, coward."

"What did you just call me?" He demanded, hand flying out and gripping the front of Eren's t-shirt.

Not fazed by the turn of events, after all, he had been in many fights, "I called you a coward." He repeated slowly and clearly.

Eren was lifted up from his seat slightly by the hand still clenching his top, "Call me a coward one more time," He snapped in warning.

Eren stood, but the action did not dislodge the hand still gripping onto him, he looked him directly in the eye and said, "Coward,"

The guy swung his other hand, landing a solid punch to Eren's stomach. The breath knocked out of him and he bowed over slightly as an automatic reaction.

Just before any more punches could be thrown, the hand holding his t-shirt was pulled away. Eren straightened back up and saw Captian Ackerman holding horse face's upper arm in a death grip. He'd obviously took hold of it and pulled him off of Eren.

Their Captain did not look pleased, he launched Horse face in the direction of Commander Smith, "You take care of Krischtein," he ordered, as he turned to face Eren, "You, with me, now!" He marched off, Eren hurried after him.

They walked in silence, Eren struggling to keep up with him even though he had shorter legs.

Captain Ackerman stopped outside a door, pulling it open he motioned for Eren to enter.

Eren stepped inside, crossed his arms and watched as Captain Ackerman moved to stand behind a desk.

The stare Captain Ackerman was sending his way was intense and fierce.

Eren uncrossed his arms, waiting for his punishment, it never came.

"Try not to get into any more fights, for today at least. It is only your first day after all." He instructed firmly, but not as angry.

Eren exhaled in relief, "I'll do my best...sir." Eren had trouble remembering to call him sir, always adding it on as an afterthought.

"You've probably missed the rest of your dinner, head straight back to your barracks. No dawdling and no taking a detour." He ordered, his face expressionless.

Eren nodded to show he understood, he glanced around the room that was clearly Captian Ackerman's office, then reached for the door handle, hesitating he added, "Thanks," he opened the door and added, "sir."

When he returned to his barracks he removed his heavy and hot boots with a moan of pure contentment. Shoving them into his locker and laying down on his bed.

The others were not back yet and Eren relished the few moments of peace and quiet. Reflecting on his time here so far. It had been utter shit - but then again he was not expecting it to be like a holiday.

His mind wondered to his captain, how at first he thought his group had drawn a short straw by having Capitan Ackerman as their leader. He had assumed because of his height he would be useless and not very effective at keeping them in check.

How wrong was he? Captain Ackerman had an air about him, and anyone within a close radius to him knew not to mess with him. He scared Eren and fascinated him at the same time. He was either frowning or expressionless, Eren had concluded. He had an amazing ability to remain calm, not raising his voice but making it clear he was furious with you. Fuck he was hot.

Eren groaned, telling himself to snap out of it. Flinging an arm over his face to shield his eyes, he took a moment to just relax. His body was aching from the running earlier and he was still a little hungry after being taken away from his dinner mid-meal.

The few guys that had ever caught his attention regarding their looks had always been either his height or taller. Captian Ackerman was the first man who was actually shorter than him to catch his eye. It was hard to not be impressed by him really.

Eren sat up once he heard the other occupants shuffle in talking amongst themselves. The guy who tried to diffuse the situation earlier moved to sit on the bed next to Eren's.

"Hey, I'm Connie." He informed Eren.

Eren smiled at him, thankful to have at least one person not hating him right now.

"Hi," he returned, "I'm Eren."

They smiled at one another before they were joined by Captain Ackerman, stopping between the two rows of beds. All the occupants had remained where they were but turned to face him.

Captain Ackerman's face was expressionless, but his eyes were deadly, "When I enter a room, you shall stand to attention at the foot of your bed. Understood." He calmly but seriously announced. His voice a normal tone but firm.

They all moved to stand at the foot of their beds.

"Good." Captain Ackerman praised, "You will find standard issue toiletries and clothes for all your needs in your lockers. You are responsible for the cleaning of your area and your clothes. You are all jointly responsible for the cleanliness of any shared areas."

He paused letting that sink in before continuing, "I will do random inspections of your quarters, your individual spaces, and how you organise your lockers and kit. I will also inspect the shared areas. Know this, I do not pass quarters if it is reasonably clean. I have extremely high standards of cleanliness. This is your fair warning that I will not tolerate sloppiness or half arsed cleaning." He warned.

Eren groused, great just his luck that they not only have the Captian with a stick up his arse, and is lethal - but a clean freak too.

"Does anyone have any questions?" He asked his tone suggesting that he hoped no one had any questions.

Connie raised his hand, "Erm...Sir...Captain Ackerman...what if I've never done laundry before? Surely it is unfair to punish me for something I do not know how to do."

Everyone waited with baited breath to see what his reaction would be.

"You will receive basic training in skills that will help you in your everyday lives. Such as how to do laundry." He remarked sternly.

"Oh okay, thank you, sir," Connie replied happy enough.

Eren wondered what he was even doing here, he seemed like a nice guy. Not a trouble maker and eager to stay on the good side of his superiors. He did not seem the type to be sent here via the justice system. He was too much of a goodie-goodie to be sent here by his parents.

"I suggest you get some rest as I shall be here for an early morning wake up call, with an itinerary planned for you." He warned. Surveying them briefly, his eyes lingering on Eren longer than they had on the others. "Goodnight." He said as a form of dismissal before striding out of the room.

Eren struggled to sleep. Now he was alone and with no distractions he could admit that he might be a tad homesick. It did not help that the mattress was dreadful, extremely uncomfortable to sleep on. Even if he could cope with the mattress he had to deal with nine other occupants snoring, fidgeting and just making too much noise. Eren had never shared a room with anyone in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed just as he had managed to drift off, the bright strobe lighting was being switched on and someone was yelling at them to get up.

Eren groaned, rolling over and burying his face into the pillow to block out the light and folding the pillow at the side to try and drown out the noise.

His body was not ready for this.

It appeared he had little choice in the matter. The next moment he was falling and then landing hard on the floor. Having been upturned out of his bed by someone lifting up his bed and mattress and flinging him out.

Rubbing his lower back as pain shot through him, "What the fuck!" He cried out in annoyance.

Suddenly Captain Ackerman was looming over him, which was only possible because Eren was still sat on the concrete floor.

"Get your lazy ass off the floor, Yeager." He requested powerfully.

Eren used his bed to pull himself up, the frame still on its side and the mattress almost falling on top of him.

He stood and faced his infuriated captain, Eren could not tell from his face expression - no, it was all in his eyes.

"For talking out of turn yet again, and for keeping your lazy ass in bed when ordered to get up, you shall be peeling potatoes for the second day in a row." He informed Eren his voice venomous.

Eren heard Jean snicker. He was in the bed directly opposite to Eren. Now Eren was standing he could look over Captain Ackerman's head and send him a look to kill.

"Oooo scared, Yeager." He taunted.

Captian Ackerman spun on his heel, "Kirschtein, you are in charge of cleaning out the communal toilet today. If I catch you trying to provoke Yeager again, you will find yourself permanently in charge of cleaning the toilet." He calmly delivered his punishment, adding in a serious tone, "Do I make myself clear?"

Jean frowned, but reluctantly said, "Yes Sir."

Captain Ackerman returned to the front standing between the two rows of beds, "You have fifteen minutes to brush your teeth, dress and meet me outside. Anyone who is late shall face the consequences."

He glanced over at Eren, "And Yeager, sort your fucking bed out."

Eren sighed. He righted his bed frame, threw the mattress back on, then haphazardly made the bed. He knew it would not pass Captian Ackerman's standards but he still had to brush his teeth and get dressed.

Connie sent him an apologetic smile, "Peeling potatoes again, man that sucks."

Eren shrugged, he actually liked Marco, maybe Marco would let him scrounge some food. Besides it was better than cleaning out a toilet that ten men used.

Thankfully he made it outside in time. He along with a few others received an ear full for their state of dress. T-shirts not tucked in and boots not polished.

"How the hell are we supposed to have time to polish our boots in the space of fifteen minutes?" Eren demanded and the other members of the group groaned. They were all thinking it, but they had learned to keep their thoughts to themselves.

"Yeager, are you seriously speaking out of turn, again?" The captain asked even though he knew the answer.

Eren pulled a face - wincing, yes he spoke out of turn but really - what the fuck.

"You were back in your quarters by 8:30pm last night. Giving you plenty of time to organise your living space, make sure that your uniform meets protocol and that your boots are sufficiently cleaned and polished." He explained.

Eren grumbled, why did he not tell them this last night. He could assume that this was a lesson and that tomorrow would be the true test - to see if anyone listened and actually polished their boots tonight.

"Not only will you be peeling potatoes you will be helping peel vegetables." He informed Eren.

Eren shot daggers at him, but Captain Ackerman was not even affected in the slightest, having dealt with many unruly and cocky teens since working here.

Once everyone had settled down they were informed that they would be taking part in an assault course.

"Here is the catch, whichever group performs the best will receive a reward." He encouraged hoping that would motivate them.

Eren perked up at that, it was stupid to think they'd get their phones back, but he could live in hope.

There were four other groups of men - fifty of them in total at this camp.

Eren eyed up his group, deciding based on the bleep test they stood a good chance of doing well, hopefully, the best.

They watched as two groups took their turn.

"Captain Ackerman's squad if you please," Commander Smith called.

They lined up in sets of two, a row of five on the left and a row of five on the right, in pairs behind one another.

Eren was paired with Connie and he suspected it was done in order of the sleeping plan, as Connie was next to him then.

They all had to get reasonable times on this obstacle course otherwise one bad time could ruin it for the whole team.

A claxon sounded to indicate that the first pair should start, moments later another claxon and Eren and Connie set off.

The course had many obstacles that they had to climb over, crawl under, balance on, hang, jump. Some had puddles of muddy water - which Eren, of course, fell into, ropes/nets to climb, and one obstacle had a 'no touch' restriction making it more difficult.

They were doing well, he stopped to help Connie a few times - the guy really was short and therefore struggled on some of the larger obstacles. At least Captain Ackerman had body strength, he seemed very toned and muscular - so that compensated for his height, Connie, he was short and not very strong, but the fucker was fast.

"Come on, Connie you can do this, we're near the finish line now." He encouraged, picking up his pace as he scrabbled up a wall with a large rope netting slung over.

Eren heard Captain Ackerman call out, "If you ran like you run your mouth, Yeager, you'd be in good shape. Get a fucking move on."

Eren ignored him and continued to pull himself up using the net.

The assault course was brutal. Why did they feel the need to put teenagers through such a rigorous test? Eren was sure most the teens here were out of shape or just too lazy to exercise.

He had worked out he had been put in with the older group, his group consisted of 18-19-year-olds only. Some of the other groups had younger teens and they were not taking to being bossed around and forced to do exercise. Not just any exercise, but an assault course that was designed to put soldiers in the army to the test.

Eren saw it as a challenge. Besides, he wanted that reward badly.

He had shouted at horse face for carrying on and leaving the person he'd been partnered with behind. Screaming at him as he army crawled through a low net on the floor, that this was a team effort and that no one should be left behind. That he should have stopped to help him.

Eren could see that Connie was starting to struggle. He squatted and told him to climb on his back. They only had to make it across the finish line now. Connie climbed on and Eren jogged to the finish line giving Connie a piggyback all the way.

A few other teams complained that they should be disqualified as Eren had helped Connie finish. But Captain Ackerman soon silenced them with one look, informing them that there were no rules. Just to finish the fastest with all team members finishing. Eren was within his rights to carry Connie, as the rules did not stipulate that he could not.

Eren suspected that the captain was quite impressed with him, the fact that he had not given up. That he carried on, his passion for continuing when hope was lost. The fact that he had not abandoned his teammate.

Eren was knackered but he allowed himself a small smile thinking about their chances of winning.

"I wouldn't get too cocky, Yeager, you've not won yet." Captain Ackerman said in a lowered voice.

"Even if we don't win, we did well - I'm proud of us." Eren announced, adding, "Sir." His breath coming out in heavy pants between his words, doing his best to regulate his breathing.

Captain Ackerman did not respond to that, just made a low grunting sound as he watched Eren – his eyes boring into him as if trying to read him.

Armin had once told him about a famous phrase, a phrase that believes that the eyes were the windows to someone's soul or something like that. If that were true – Eren was a bit terrified at what he saw when he gazed into Captain Ackerman's eyes and into his soul. Also, slightly turned on, if he were being honest.

They stared at one another for what felt like minutes but in actuality was only seconds. Captain Ackerman may be able to remain expressionless, stifle any emotion or reaction, to project an outwardly intimidating and calm demeanour – but his eyes were a giveaway. Eren suspected that Captain Ackerman did not make it a habit to keep eye contact with someone for too long, ensuring his reputation was not questioned.

Yes, Eren had still been intimidated by the look in the man's eyes, fuck he was one scary bastard. But, looking beyond that he saw a lot more – felt as if he connected with him.

Captain Ackerman broke eye contact to turn and face Commander Smith, who had just called his name.

Feeling out of sorts Eren knew it was not from pushing his body to the edge once more, but because of what had passed between them – was he reading too much into it? He was sure he'd been the only member of his group to ever have Captain Ackerman look directly at them for that length of time. Captain Ackerman usually had a bored expression and would watch people from the corner of his eye, or through narrowed eyes.

Reiner and Connie came to stand next to him, and Eren praised them for their efforts.

Their talk was interrupted by their Captain, "Commander Smith has just informed me that my squad, you lot, were indeed the fastest group to complete the assault course with all team members finishing." He announced calmly, adding a firm, "Congratulations,"

Their group had erupted in cheers and various guys were high-fiving. Connie hugged Eren and then pulled away quickly, "Thank you." He gushed, "If you hadn't carried me I was sure I would have dropped out and we would have lost the top spot."

Smiling down at him, Eren returned the hug and patted him on the back, "You're welcome."

They were ordered to shower and change. The ten men trudged to the showers discussing what their reward might be.

The afternoon was spent training – what for who knew?! They were just forced to do exercises, cleaning and training. Anything that was structured and strict.

About ready to collapse on his bed, Eren swore when he remembered he had been given the punishment of helping to peel God knows what in the kitchen. He apologised to Reiner and Connie reminding them of his duty. They wished him luck and headed off to the relaxation room. A room set aside for the several teens to meet up, do various activities for fun, just enjoy some down time. Eren heard Connie challenge Reiner to a game of cards as he walked away and headed in the opposite direction.

Blessing whatever guardian angel was looking down on him – he did not dare imagine Captain Ackerman's face expression and deadly stare if he had forgotten to complete his punishment.

Thankfully Marco was just pleased to have some help and went easy on him. It was nice talking whilst they worked.

Eren had discovered that, Marco, had been working here for three years, that it paid well and kept him out of trouble. He said he had originally been a young teen at this camp, and then after he left he sought work. It was Captain Ackerman that found the job for him.

"He is scary as hell. And you do not want to piss him off too much, but if you get on the right side of him he will help you." Marco told a surprised Eren.

Thinking for a moment, unsure if he should ask, but deciding to just go for it as Marco seemed like a decent guy, "What's the Captain's first name?" He could not explain it, he just had a great urge to know.

Marco frowned at him, clearly weighing up whether he should cross the line and tell him.

"I promise I won't tell the others. I just want to know, I won't let anyone know that I know. If I slip up then I'll just claim I saw his name on a file when I was in his office – I won't drop you in it." He rushed to explain trying to appease Marco.

Marco shrugged, "Levi, Captain Levi Ackerman."

Eren's mouth turned up minutely at the corners, 'huh, Levi' – he liked that.

"When I first saw him – I mean just his height I underestimated him." Eren confessed, "But then I saw his face, how serious he was and his eyes - I'm sure he could kill a man with one stare."

Marco chuckled, "I don't doubt it – after all these years he still intimidates the shit out of me." He admitted embarrassed.

After a few moments silence, Eren blurted, "Fuck that voice, though! I'd do unspeakable things if it was that voice asking me."

Then he snapped his mouth shut. Worried he'd crossed the line. He should not have spoken about a Captain like that, not to mention Marco may not react favourably to the realisation that Eren was gay.

Marco laughed, "I guess. To me, it just adds to his scary persona and makes me want to stay the fuck away before I get caught in the crossfire of his wrath."

An hour into helping Marco, the man himself appeared, he inspected Eren's work, deeming it passable – but barely.

Marco hid a grin when Levi said, "Come, Brat, I have something to give you."

As both Eren and Marco knew, not only did Eren find Levi attractive, but being ordered around by him with his sexy voice was most likely driving Eren crazy.

Marco gave him a thumbs up and Eren tried his best to ignore him and concrete on not blushing. Captain Levi did say he had something to give him and Eren's mind had gone straight to the gutter.

Following behind the Captain, Eren watched his perfectly shaped ass walk down the corridor all the way to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Boot Camp

Eren found himself in Captain Ackerman's office once again.

He waited in silence, surveying the room around him. It was notably clean and distinctly organised, everything had a place and not one item was out of place. Eren had an urge to reach out and push a teacup off of the coaster, so it rested on the table and not the coaster.

It was a delicate looking tea cup, most likely fine bone china - not the type of cup he could imagine Captain Ackerman using, whatever that meant. It was just such a contrast, a delicate feminine looking cup being used by such a hard character – someone so blunt and strong. He could not picture Captian Ackerman drinking something such as tea. He obviously did.

When he glanced back up he saw that the other man was watching him, "Find my teacup fascinating, Yeager?" He asked face indecipherable to Eren.

Eren thought he was amused by his antics, just something in his eyes told him he was, but that may be wishful thinking. Eren was slightly embarrassed that he had been caught staring so he made up an excuse for his odd behaviour.

"Not at all, I just thought I saw a spider crawl in there." He deadpanned.

Captain Levi's hand darted out, impressing Eren with his reflexes. He snatched the cup off of the coaster and glanced inside. Shaking his head he put it back down, making sure that the handle was facing east, adjusting it minutely until he was satisfied, "Hilarious,"

After a long pause, Eren spoke, "So...you said you had something to give to me?" He prompted. Ignoring the part of his brain that was imagining lewd things.

Captain Levi scrutinised Eren, his eyes narrowing, before walking over to a filing cabinet that stood in the corner. Opening it, he searched through the files, once locating Eren's file he returned to stand behind the desk.

The file remained closed, "As you know we were the top of the leaderboard for the assault course," he opened up with and Eren nodded, "I gave the other nine their rewards whilst you were occupied." He informed him.

Eren was eager to know what the reward would be but stood patiently waiting for Captain Levi to reveal the much-awaited prize.

Captain Levi opened the file and pulled out two photos, holding them out to Eren, "You have been granted permission to have two photos of your loved ones."

Eren could not stop the smile that spread across his face at that news. He reached out and took the photos. His eyes locking onto Captain Levi's, happiness radiating from him.

Eren did not notice the change in Levi, what with being distracted by the photos. However, Levi could not miss his own reaction to Eren's joy.

Eren's face had lit up at the mention of photos, his smile wide, his eyes crinkling at the corners as they shone with pure happiness. The colour beyond anything Levi had ever seen before - the most wonderful eyes. It knocked him for six. Taken by utter surprise and overwhelmed him.

It was as if Eren radiated happiness and the waves washed over everyone around him, causing them to be affected. Levi thought he looked stunning when he was smiling so naturally and open. Levi glanced away, striving to conceal his sudden and unexpected feelings he schooled his features into a blank mask of indifference.

Eren looked at the two photos that had obviously been sent by his family, most likely Mikasa.

One photo was of his parents. His father had his arm slung around his mother's shoulders and she had hers around his waist. They were laughing at something, their whole countenance was relaxed and full of love.

Eren's heart ached to see them, to hug them and apologise for taking them for granted. He had only been here for two days, he did not think, no matter how long he stayed here, he'd ever get his temper under control – it was just his nature. Firey – passionate and headstrong when it came to something he believed in. However, being here had made him realise that he did take his family for granted, expecting them to do all his chores and feed him without so much as a thank you in return. He had failed to appreciate how amazing his family are, and just how lucky he was to have them.

Some of the people at this camp had fallen in with the wrong crowd, had difficult upbringings, or even lost their parents. Eren really should value what he has.

He looked at the second photo and let out a small chuckle. It was taken the very night that he was arrested for losing his cool, when some creep was coming onto his sister. His mother had taken it, Armin, Mikasa and himself were stood in front of a huge fountain, arms around each other and grinning at the camera - smiles stretching from ear to ear. Once again his heart ached to see them.

He held a photo in each hand, switching his attention between the two. He was extremely thankful that he had these, they would keep him going if times in here got tough.

Not entirely feeling in charge of his own feelings, and his handle on them slipping further upon hearing Eren chuckle, Levi knew he had to recapture his lost control, "Are you going to stand there all night, shitty brat?" he demanded.

Eren hastily but carefully put the photos in his back pocket, "Thank you, sir." He sincerely responded.

Levi's face showed no reaction to Eren's words, "Not my doing, your group won the reward - I was just the delivery man." He sounded bored, but Eren wondered if this was how he always was - reserved.

"Don't stand there all night, you're making the place look untidy." Levi scolded.

The brat was just gaping at him, he evidently wanted to say something, Levi wanted him to just get on with it. He had seen his face far too much already today, he was starting to become quite fond of looking at it.

Eren hesitated before speaking, "Can I maybe take some sticky tape, so I can put these pictures up?"

Captain Levi's eyebrows rose for a fraction of a second, "No," he informed him, "the others have not been given any, I can hardly show favouritism."

Levi wanted to give the fucker that tape, but he really could not, "Just keep them in your nightstand drawer, or on you nightstand." He suggested in an attempt to help.

Eren shrugged one shoulder, "I guess, thanks anyway."

They watched each other briefly before Levi snapped, "Be gone with you, you're wasting my time."

Eren smiled at him, he liked the way the captain talked, he was rude and brash, but he liked it, "I can go?"

"Stupidity is not a crime, so you're free to go." Levi countered in his low voice.

Eren laughed lightly as he walked out the door.

As long as Captain Levi was not actually furious with him, he found his insults, words and comebacks amusing.

Returning to the quarters he placed his photos on the nightstand. He then spent the short period until dinner time talking with Connie. They ate dinner without any drama - maybe horse face had been put off from antagonising Eren because of his punishment cleaning the toilet.

Finally back to their quarters for the evening, Eren removed his boots - he searched his locker until he found some boot polish, and set to work.

Connie asked him what he was doing, although it was pretty obvious, "You heard Captain Ackerman this morning, he tore us a new one because we had not shown up with an acceptable uniform." He shrugged, "No way am I facing his wrath tomorrow. If you show up with unpolished boots after his lecture, you're a dead man."

Connie gulped and dug out his boots from under his bed, "Fuck - you're right."

Everyone had heard Eren's comments and soon all ten men were cleaning their boots in relative silence.

Horse face was complaining, now cleaning his second boot, "Captain Ackerman is a jerk!" He declared, his words heard by all.

"He's scary for sure," Connie pointed out.

"He's a midget with a height inferiority complex, so tries to make up for it by being intimidating," Jean replied.

Eren rolled his eyes, "He does not try - he succeeds in being intimidating. If you think he's not intimidating why don't you call him a midget to his face." Eren challenged.

That shut Jean up. He valued his life it seemed - no one would ever call Captain Ackerman a midget and survive to tell the tale.

Eren scoffed releasing a jeering mocking laugh, "That's what I thought."

They did not receive any more visits from Captian Ackerman, and Eren was slightly disappointed. The lights were switched off early - well early for Eren who was a bit of a night owl. Usually staying up late into the night talking with friends, playing video games or just doing general internet unproductive stuff. He was not a morning person, his body having only gone to sleep a few hours prior.

Therefore, he was wide awake. Stretched out on his back staring up into darkness. Feeling ludicrous he huffed and sat up. He had decided to sneak out and just...fuck knows, not do anything, not to escape or to steal food, just anything but laying awake listening to the others snore.

Not wanting to get his newly polished boots dirty, he tiptoed out of the room without wearing any shoes.

Thankfully the door was not locked. He opened and closed it carefully.

He glanced around quickly to ensure he was alone and to allow his eyes to adjust to the change in darkness. The check confirmed that he was the only person around, he set off towards a bench he remembered seeing on their walk to the obstacle course this morning.

Nothing was planned, he just needed to get out of that room, but now he was walking he thought it would be nice to sit on the bench and look up at the stars. This facility was in the middle of nowhere and there was no buildings or polluted sky obstructing the view. Just wide open clear skies, full of stars.

It had not taken long to reach the bench. Eren sat and took in the sight in front him. A few moments into his impromptu stargazing the cold night air began to creep over him, surrounding him. He curled his toes up in his socks, wishing he had worn his boots and located a jacket. It was summer, so it was not exactly freezing - but not exactly vest and thin pyjama bottom temperature either.

He heard a noise behind him, turning to face the direction it had come from, his stomach dropped when he noticed Captian Levi coming to a stop a few steps away from the bench.

"Yeager?" He asked uncertainly.

Shit! Now he was in serious trouble, he was sure being out of bed without permission was forbidden.

"Er...Yes...I'm sorry, I could not sleep and I was going stir crazy inside. I just needed some fresh air." He rushed out as he stood.

Eren knew he was in trouble but his mind could not help but notice how good Levi looked in the moonlight. He was wearing his normal daytime attire, with a thin jacket over the top.

He waited. No response.

"I'm sorry..."

"Where are your boots?" Levi demanded cutting off Eren's apology.

Taken off guard by his words Eren took a moment to answer, he glanced down at his sock covered feet as if noticing the lack of boots for the first time, "I...er..."

"You fool. Do you not realise how disgusting it is out here, you're going to have filthy feet and god knows what you could have stood in." He rebuked, mildly disgusted that someone could actually walk outside without footwear.

Eren blinked at him a few times, "Um...that's why I didn't want to wear my boots - I had just polished them and didn't want to get them dirty." He explained. Shocked that he was not being questioned why he was out without permission, but being questioned about what he had worn whilst out.

Lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck nervously, still waiting for the reprimand he was sure to follow.

Levi removed his jacket and threw it at Eren, who caught it automatically, "Here moron, wear my jacket before you catch a cold."

Eren stood rooted to the spot, jacket held in his hand, gawking at him.

"Did I fucking stutter?" Levi asserted icily.

He quickly put on the jacket, it smelt pleasant - clean, with hints of Levi's cologne. He resisted the urge to pull it tighter around himself and take a deep inhale.

Eren just stood there unsure what to do next. Levi exhaled noisily before sitting on the bench.

Eren frowned at the grass, "W-what shall I do now?" He asked, unsure - voice shaky.

Levi's eyes shifted to glance at him. "Whatever the fuck you like Yeager, I'm not your mum."

Eren shoulders dropped, the tension rolling away and relief flowing in at his words. He was not in trouble. He was free to do what he pleased, within reason.

Against his better judgement, he sat back down on the bench, a small gap between him and Captain Levi.

They both glanced out at the sky. Sitting in silence.

After a long stretch of stillness Eren was sure Levi was not going to talk, until he snorted, "Polished your boots,"

"I did," angling his body to face Levi, "I assumed your rant this morning was to ensure we did not make the same mistake twice." He replied, amused.

"You'd be correct in your assumptions - not as dumb as you look." Was Levi's comeback - he was still facing outwards and barely glanced Eren's way.

"Oi...I'm not dumb!" Eren objected offended.

"I know that, now." He pointed out.

Eren pouted, before realising he probably should not be doing that - that was acceptable behaviour around his friends, but his superior - his captain, he should not be acting so immaturely.

But, whatever this was - whatever was happening, was not the standard Captain - boot camp teen relationship.

Eren caught Levi glancing at him from the corner of his eye, this made his stomach do a small flip.

"Sulk all you want, brat, you're not helping your case."

Eren grinned at his words, he was sure they should be having an opposite effect on him, but he really did enjoy Levi's sense of humour, lack of tact and no filter.

"What would help my case?" He asked, maybe a little too suggestively.

Levi turned his head to regard Eren fully, after a moment's silence he said, "I think you should return to your quarters, before Erw-Commander Smith, finds you."

Fuck he had definitely crossed the line. At least he was not being punished, just dismissed.

Feeling put in his place, Eren quickly stood. He removed Levi's jacket, handing it back to him, "Thanks, for that - and um...for not punishing me for being out of bed." He stated meekly.

"No rules to say you're not allowed out of bed at night." Levi clarified as if he was trying to make a point to Eren, that he was not going easy on him, just that he could not care less as he was not breaking any rules.

"Oh, right," Eren felt disappointed, it was nice thinking he was getting special treatment, "Night, sir." He said as a goodbye, slowly walking away.

He took a few steps when he heard the clear deep voice call out, "Just because there is no rule, Yeager, does not mean it is not seriously frowned upon."

Eren smiled at that, continuing on his way - deciding it best he did not answer or show Levi how happy that made him.

Levi put his jacket back on, rubbing at his face with his hands. He could not sleep - this was a regular occurrence for him, considering he was an insomniac. What was not a regular occurrence was finding his usual nighttime spot taken by someone else. Not just anyone else, but this brat that has come into his life and awakened something inside of him.

To find Eren in nothing but a vest, his arms and collarbone exposed - Levi had to give him his jacket, not only to stave off the cold but to prevent himself reaching out and licking that sinful collarbone.

Technically Eren should not be wondering around outside, but there were no set rules to say he could not. It was just heavily implied. Levi could not find the strength to send him away - so when he sat next to him on the bench, he made a point of staring out in front of him, and not at the somewhat messy haired idiot.

The bastard had to pout - his lips looking kissable and then he spoke in a suggestive tone- the sound of his voice making Levi's cock twitch, he knew he was in trouble. That was why he had sent him away, his voice firm. He was not sure he could be trusted around him for much longer.

Eren had the audacity to look forlorn when he was ordered to go, and before he knew what he was doing Levi was saying something to reassure him. He had never cared what people thought of him before - most people were scum, but he found himself caring about what Eren thought of him.

He groaned - realising he was in deep shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It took awhile for Eren to fall asleep, his mind still with Levi and the bench. Nonetheless, he did drift off eventually.

Again morning came around, again the strobe lights caused him to roll over and bury his face into the pillow. He really was not a morning person. He'd barely slept – he had no idea how Captain Levi could be so alert on so few hours sleep.

Just like yesterday, Eren found himself upturned out of his bed, "How would you like to donate a pint of blood through your nose, Yeager?" Captain Levi asked sounding menacing, as he towered over him.

Eren really did not want to test the theory, that Captain Levi, would follow through on his threat and punch him in the nose, causing him to suffer a nose bleed. He quickly stood.

"Why the fuck were you still in bed?" Captain Levi asked.

Eren had no answer; that was not entirely true, he did have an answer, but not one that Captain Levi would approve of.

Fuck, if Eren did not find the bastard a turn on right now. There was something about his voice that caused Eren to go weak-kneed. It was a strong, powerful voice. He did not need to yell to be heard, as people would stop and listen even if he was whispering - his voice was authoritative and low. It had resonance -it being deep, full, and reverberating.

He was eternally grateful that he had not been waking up with morning glory - being thrown out of his bed in front of everyone, with a hard on would be mortifying. In fact, he really could not risk it happening eventually, he vowed to make sure he was up out of his bed as soon as the lights came on tomorrow.

"Has your brain gone on vacation, Yeager? Why the fuck were you still in bed!" He calmly asked, yet his voice hard.

Eren ran a hand through his hair, lost for words, "I-I have no excuse, sir." He intoned.

Levi's intense eyes bored into him, "Everyone has the right to be stupid, but you are abusing the privilege," he mocked Eren, adding, "If you continue to remain in bed during wake up call, you will be sporting more than a bloody nose." Once again threatening violence.

"You cannot do that? I won't let you." Jean piped up out of nowhere. This surprised Eren, the fact Jean was defending him.

Levi turned to glower at him, "The question isn't who is going to let me; it is who is going to stop me?" He watched Jean carefully, "You won't stop me." He announced. Confident that he was speaking the truth.

Jean appeared to be struggling with what to do next. Eren suspected he was choosing between keeping his mouth shut, or, speaking out again. He clearly was biting his tongue, holding back on speaking his mind - or giving Captain Levi a piece of his mind.

Captain Levi waited for a few moments, once it was obvious Jean was staying silent, he returned to the front of the room facing all of them.

"Once you've fed your faces, meet me here. I will be showing you cretins how to wash your own clothes." He sounded as if that was the last thing he wanted to be doing.

He walked away and through a connecting door.

Eren stood next to his upturned bed contemplating everything. Jean walked by, holding his toiletries ready to wash up, Eren slung out a hand to stop him, "Thank you, for stepping in like that."

Eren did not think he needed help. He could handle Levi, or at least he thought he could, but the fact remained that everyone was scared of Levi, and yet, Jean still spoke up. Even if it did not change anything, it served the purpose of distracting Levi, giving Eren a break from his verbal tirade and insults.

Jean merely grunted at him, yanking his arm free of Eren's grip continuing on his way.

Eren acknowledged that Levi would not likely change how he behaved or acted around him, just because of what happened last night - because really nothing happened. Besides, last night Levi was still obnoxious and scary - he just appeared more relaxed. Last night he was just himself, during the day he was working - he had a job to do. To intimidate and bully his squad into line. If he was seen slacking with Eren, the others would push their luck.

Eren swore when he saw Jean walk passed him again, on his way back from the washroom - he had not moved during the whole time Jean was gone. Too busy deep in thought.

Fuck, he had to hurry if he wanted to get dressed, wash, eat breakfast, sort his bed, and be back here in time to not cause Levi to threaten bodily harm.

Eren did all those things bar one; when the group returned to their quarters as instructed, it was to find Captain Levi stood at the foot of Eren's still upturned bed.

Connie patted him on the back and whispered, "It was nice knowing you buddy," before walking to stand to attention at the foot of his own bed.

All other nine men were doing just that - standing at the foot of their beds. All trying to keep their faces blank as they watched.

Eren approached his bed, not daring to speak as he had not be granted permission to do so. An apology was on the tip of his tongue waiting to be uttered.

"Explain yourself," Captain Levi's voice was deep and disapproving.

Eren stared at him, unable to think of anything, "I forgot, sir." He simply answered.

"Wipe your mouth. There's still a tiny bit of bullshit around your lips." He remarked dryly.

Eren bit his bottom lip; laughing right now would not go over too well, but damn Levi was funny.

"Sort your fucking bed out, Yeager." He ordered.

"Morons with me," He called out, indicating with his hand for the others to follow him.

Eren could not afford to miss the lesson on how to do laundry - not when future inspections would include how well they looked after their kit; uniform included.

He acknowledged that being here in this place, could actually be beatifical to him, if he was willing to sit down and shut up - he could learn valuable life skills. If he wanted to be independent and move out of home one day, then laundry and other basic skills would be vital.

Except, he had been ordered to fix his bed. Sighing he bent to pick up the frame and placed the mattress back on. He located the pillows and the blanket, putting them on the bed and smoothing out the creases.

Satisfied that he had done what was asked of him, he headed to the room that the others occupied.

He had barely opened the door when he heard, Captain Levi, call out, "Get the fuck back in the other room. Did I say you could come in?"

Eren was starting to get pissed off, he felt somewhat victimised - as if Captain Levi, was using him as an example to the others to keep them in line. He was not cutting him any slack.

Feeling his temper flare he replied hotly, "No you did not, but you did not tell me to stay in the other room either!"

He could deal with rules and expected courtesies - this, however, he would not stand for.

Captain Levi, ordered Eren out of the room following behind him.

"I am fed up with you speaking out of turn, Yeager," he growled at him, "wait here, and do not, so much as scratch your nose."

He watched as Levi marched out of the room. As much as he fancied the arrogant ass, Eren still found him irritating. On one hand, he wanted to punch him - he'd probably only get one good punch in, though. On the other hand, he wanted to shove him up against a wall and kiss him.

He rather liked being ordered around by Levi, being dominated - but when he was angry he could see himself doing some shoving too. And he was angry - why the fuck was, Captain Levi, giving him such a hard time?

Moments later Captain Levi returned with a small potted plant, he handed it to Eren.

"You will keep this tree alive. You will carry this with you wherever you go in uniform. You will take it to training, you will take it to dinner, you will take it to the fucking bathroom with you. If anyone asks you why you're carrying this fucking tree around, you will tell them, 'It's to replace the oxygen I stole from everyone else.' " He explained.

Eren held the tree, rendered speechless - he was sure once he looked back on this memory he would laugh, but right now in this moment, he was furious, humiliated and embarrassed.

"Now you can come with me into the other room," He coolly instructed.

If the other nine squad members were wondering why Eren was carrying a plant, it did not show. They all remained quiet, working diligently at doing laundry.

Eren had to endure doing laundry, bathroom breaks, physical training, and lunch with the godforsaken plant.

They were now being ordered to do push-ups. Eren's arms ached from carrying the stupid plant everywhere, he was not allowed to put it down. Considering his arms were already hurting before he started his push-ups, he thought he performed quite well.

After they reached the required amount of push ups set, Captain Ackerman ordered them to shower; as according to him they smelt revolting; and then he ordered them to go to dinner.

Eren reluctantly took the plant into the communal showers, and then with him to dinner.

Most of the barracks had stared at him at some point today. Commander Erwin had even said that he needed no explanation, as he knew Eren was in Captain Ackerman's squad, and that was explanation enough for him. His reaction to Captain Levi's actions showed that this was normal behaviour for him; that the other staff members had come to expect it and had even become accustomed to it.

There were fifty people at this camp, he was the only one carrying around a fucking plant! Eren held it under one arm as he pushed his tray along with his free hand.

When he reached Marco, he looked at him sympathetically - which was a nice change, everyone else seemed highly amused.

Marco asked why he was carrying the plant, and Eren recited the speech Captain Levi had told him to say whenever someone asked about it.

Surprisingly, Marco did not laugh, this pleased Eren, he muttered, "Thanks,"

Marco gave him a slightly bigger portion of rice and casserole than he did anyone else. Which Jean noticed immediately, "Hey, How come you have more than me?" He did not sound mad, just puzzled.

Eren shrugged, "I know one of the cooks."

"Huh, is that so." He glanced over to the serving station, "Maybe I should become better acquainted with your friend." He spoke his thoughts out loud.

Eren put the plant on the table grateful for the respite. He had no idea why Jean had stopped being so hostile toward him, but he was not going to question it.

Halfway through the meal, his reasoning behind his change in attitude became apparent, "Oi, Yeager!" He called.

Eren looked up, "What?"

"I don't think I said thanks for earning us our reward." Meaning the photos, "Having them, it makes a big difference. We would not have won if it was not for you."

Momentarily stunned he inclined his head, "You're welcome."

They continued to eat in silence. However, something had changed between them. Sure they were still hot headed hormone filled teens, but they had called a silent truce.

After dinner the others headed for the activities room, Eren turned down the invite, not wanting to take the plant with him and have others outside of their squad ridicule him.

He returned to his quarters, wanting nothing more than to collapse on his bed, but deciding to get a head start; he polished his boots, put away his newly cleaned uniform and watered his plant - which he had set on his bedside table.

"You know talking to plants is supposedly good for them," Eren informed the limp leafed thing.

He must have nodded off, as the sound of the others returning startled him awake. Great, now that he had had a power nap, he definitely would not sleep later. Fucking Levi! Eren was exhausted what with all the chores, training and exercises.

Connie eyed him, "You look rough," he pointed out.

Jean unhelpfully added, "Yeah, like shit." His voice playful and not mocking.

"Go swivel." Eren returned childishly,

Laying out on his bed chatting as the others polished their boots, Eren was pleased he had done his earlier.

They had all started to learn the routine and schedule now. They brushed their teeth and changed for bed. Knowing it would soon be lights out. An early night was no longer a cause for complaint, for most of them, after a hard day and knowing an early morning was around the corner, they could not wait for lights out.

The first night here, the others talked amongst themselves after lights out, then yesterday they cut back on the talking, and tonight they were so tired that falling asleep this early at night was not an issue.

Eren dreaded it. He was even more awake since his nap. He debated going for another nighttime wander but was not entirely sure he wanted to run into Levi tonight; not after his hellish day.

Two hours later and he was going out of his mind, someone was snoring loudly and Jean was talking in his sleep. Giving in and grabbing his uninformed long sleeved shirt, he slid it on as he snuck out. He was still in a vest, pyjama trousers and his socks, but this time, he had put on a shirt, leaving it undone at the front, it was more so to cover his bare arms.

He considered taking his plant just in case he ran into anyone, but knew he would feel idiotic taking a stroll with a plant, so he left it behind.

His feet took him to the same bench. He was not sure if he was pleased or disappointed to see that it was vacant.

He supposed it was still early-ish, as lights out are at 9pm, and he had endured two hours of boredom and snoring. That made it 11pm.

Eren did not plan on staying out too late, as wake up call was around 5am, and he needed to be rested for the day ahead. Eren reflected on the whole set up, it was very much like military basic training, with Levi acting out as the drill sergeant.

There was no other role, that Eren could think of, that better suited Levi. He made the perfect drill sergeant. Eren winced at the thought of how many poor teenage lads he had probably made cry.

Eren had no concept of time, as his watch was taken on arrival and there was no clock out here. He just stretched out on the bench and watched the stars, thought of home and his loved ones. Thought about applying for university - or not applying, he was still undecided about what he wanted to do with his life.

He must have fallen asleep - again! As the next thing, he was aware of, was Levi calling his name; well not his name - his nickname for him.

"Hey, brat," he called, shaking Eren's arm, "wake up."

Eren groaned, he sat up and swung his legs around so now he was sat on the bench and not lying on it. He rubbed his neck and arched his back, the hard wooden bench making his already aching body sore.

"Fuck, I fell asleep." He groused.

Levi said nothing, taking his place on the bench in silence, hoping Eren did not arch his body like that again, or groan like he did when he woke - because it was delicious.

"What time is it?" He sleepily asked.

"Just after 1am," came the reply, as he stared straight ahead.

"Fuck," Eren cussed, "my body clock is all out of sync and I'm just making things worse." He complained.

Levi said nothing to that.

Eren rolled his shoulders, tilted his head to one side as he stretched his neck - releasing a small grunt at the pain he felt from sleeping at an awkward angle.

"Must you grunt like a pig all the time," Levi rebuked.

Eren ignored him, he was clearly in a bad mood.

Levi could just about manage to remain in the role of Captain, to deliver punishment and reprimand Eren, but the fucker was making it difficult. Every moment spent around him, Levi knew he took a step closer to crossing the line.

Since he woke him up he'd been omitting all kinds of moans and groans - they sounded quite sexual. His rampant moans and groans had him wanting to make Eren moan and groan in a sex-related way.

Not sure how to deal with the situation, he had done what he does best, responding by saying something scathing.

"Sorry," Eren grumbled.

Silence.

"Where's your plant?" Levi asked.

Eren turned to glower at him, "You're such a dick, and no one likes a dick."

"I'd like a dick," Levi remarked off handily - his face emotionless. Clearly meaning it as an insinuation.

Eren's mouth hung open comically, "Did you just..." the question unfinished, the shock causing him to leave his question incomplete.

Levi turned his head fractionally, regarding Eren, "I did." Eyeing him sideways.

Eren turned to look forwards, then turned to face Levi, and then facing out again once more, unsure where to look, "Well I'll be damned." He finally declared.

Eren knew Levi seemed the type to not hold back. To just speak whatever was on his mind, no matter how vulgar, insulting or offensive. But, he never thought Levi would be so casual and frank talking about his sexuality.

After a long silence. A silence that was not as comfortable as their previous silences, Levi spoke once more, asking as he moved to lean back on the bench, crossing his legs, "Does that make you uncomfortable?"

He usually could not give a single fuck what people thought of him, or what they thought of his preferences. Eren's opinion mattered for some reason.

Eren was leaning forwards, elbows resting on his knees and head in his hands. Upon hearing Levi's question he straightened up and swivelled around to face Levi, "No! Of course not." He cried indignantly.

Levi remained silent.

"Why would I'd be uncomfortable?" He asked riled up at the suggestion that Levi thought he was the type of person to be homophobic. It would be hypocritical of him after all.

"Calm down," Levi's deep voice ordered, "I simply meant that seeing as I am your Captain, you may feel uncomfortable with me sharing that with you."

Eren brows unfurrowed, "Hmmm, not really. It's as if, during the day we take the roles of Captain and wayward teen at a boot camp, and during these...these random encounters, we...we just drop the bullshit." Eren tried to explain, not sure how to express what he was thinking.

"Everything that transpires during our time out here, alone together is separate. Fuck, I don't know." Eren huffed in annoyance.

Levi's brain had fixated on the part where Eren had said 'anything' - his imagination running wild, thinking about all the possibilities. What he could say, or do, to Eren during the free for all time - to have it separate from his daily job - to not mix work and pleasure, even though, Levi was certain Eren was not referring to pleasure. He could not help but jump to such extremes.

"The next time your mind goes blank, do me a favour - turn off the sound." Levi quipped.

Eren moved his leg, so his knee knocked into Levi's, "Such a jerk." However, he was smiling, apparently amused.

Eren continued on to say, "You should do some soul searching, maybe you'd find one."

Levi laughed before he could stop himself. A quick burst of laughter - but a laugh none the less.

Eren was grinning like a fool now, "Shit...I actually made you laugh." He blurted excitedly.

Levi's face was back to being impassive, "A fluke I assure you."

"Who knew a soulless person was capable of laughing?" Eren taunted playfully.

"Don't push your luck, brat." He warned, in his usual tone but less of a bite to it.

When Levi first called him 'brat' it was clearly meant as an insult. He obviously thought Eren was an ill-mannered and badly behaved idiot. Now, whenever he called him a brat, it had almost lost it's original intention to ridicule, was said more as a term of endearment - not like either would admit to that.

Eren yawned, "I better go get some sleep, in an actual bed. I have to make sure I drag my arse out of bed tomorrow - I wouldn't want to push my luck." He joked, knowing if he failed to get up during wake up call, he'd enrage Levi.

Eren bode him goodnight.

A/N - The part with the plotted plant is actually a true story. I was looking up drill sergeant stories, and an anonymous person submitted that one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When they first arrived at boot camp, Captain Ackerman needed to make a lot of noise, yelling, and jostling to get everyone out of bed.

Today was no different, but for the first time since the wake-up call routine; all ten men were out of bed when the lights came on and after Captain Ackerman had finished yelling.

"Wipe that shit eating grinning off your face, Yeager." Captain Levi instructed.

Eren stopped smiling, but was still insanely happy - he had managed to get up without being unceremoniously thrown on the floor, out of his bed. He saw that as a mini victory.

After breakfast they spent the morning doing physical training, later after lunch, they were shown some basic life skills. It had been quite an uneventful day so far, yes Captain Levi still insulted them, still pushed them to their limits in training - but regards to drama and anyone fighting against authority it was going reasonably well.

They were currently tidying their quarters - including the communal showers and toilet ready for an evening inspection.

Eren was sweeping the floor, bored out of his brain, he turned to Jean and Connie who were cleaning the windows, "Why are you guys here?" hoping they were on good enough terms to share their stories, "I'm here because my parents gave me an ultimatum." He explained.

Connie shrugged but said, "No one is making me attend." He looked flustered, "I want to join the army, but I was not sure if I was cut out for the lifestyle. I thought I'd use a military boot camp to test the waters. If I couldn't handle someone yelling at me, early starts and physical training here, then, I as sure as hell wouldn't cope in the real army."

Eren let his words sink in, "Huh, that's pretty smart."

Connie smiled, "Thanks."

Jean agreed, patting Connie's shoulder, "I like your thinking. I, on the other hand, was ordered here as part of my sentence. Nothing serious, it was this, or, community service and a short sentence."

Eren was surprised, he knew Jean had a temper, "What happened?"

"I..uh...started one too many fights, got into a lot of trouble. Got caught mid fight, was hauled up for ABH - Actual Bodily Harm." He seemed ashamed, hesitating as he spoke, you could tell he regretted his actions.

Eren was once again struck with how lucky he was, he had a similar story, but at least the police let him off with a warning and the guy did not press charges. If he was taken to court, he may not have had a lenient judge.

Out of the ten occupants of this room, not including himself, Eren only knew three of them, Reiner, Connie and Jean. That left six others. Six others that he had no clue what their names were, or what kind of people they were. He was glad he had, Jean and Connie to pass the time with and even Marco.

Eren finished sweeping and began to mop. His thoughts switching to Levi. He wondered why he was not in the army - the real army and not just a military boot camp.

He had heard numerous muttered insults sent Captain Levi's way from the group. Quite colourful terms which most were too afraid to utter because he always seems to be around at the edge of earshot.

It would not surprise Eren if Levi could hear their thoughts, of course, this was impossible - but he possessed the uncanny ability to know when people were talking shit about him.

Levi seemed to embrace the philosophy that, without discipline, they will be unprepared to defend themselves. He also seemed to delight in providing that discipline in the belief that he, in his own marginal contribution, is ensuring their survival on down the road. Or maybe, he is just sick and twisted and loves to see grown young men on the verge of tears.

He certainly played the role of drill instructor expertly. Eren dreaded the up-in-coming inspection. Captain Levi had already warned them he had a high standard of cleanliness.

Time was up, nothing more could be done, the cleaning products were put away, and all men were stood to attention at the foot of their beds, as they waited for Captain Levi to finish inspecting the communal showers.

When Captain Levi re-emerged for the other room, his face expression was unreadable. They had no clue what he thought of their efforts. He began to inspect the room in general, before making his way to each individual space.

He had chewed out a few of them for untidy lockers, not up to standard uniform. Jean had received a dressing-down for his inability to fold his clothes correctly.

Eren sucked in a breath when Levi reached his side of the room, inspecting the first two beds. The random guy in the first bed was rebuked for having dirty fingernails, next Connie, who was informed that his was best so far - but that did not mean much, as Captain Levi declared their efforts appalling.

He stopped in front of Eren, and Eren continued to look straight ahead, over his shoulder - he would not make eye contact unless spoken to. Being this close to Levi alway had an effect on him, his heart felt like it jumped in his throat. He became nervous and hyper aware of every movement. The mere act of being closer to him was enough to send his thoughts into overdrive.

The sound of his bed being flipped over made him flinch, "Who taught you how to make a bed, Yeager?" He spat, as he moved to stand in front of Eren once again.

Eren made direct eye contact, "No one." He winced and added, "Sir."

"It fucking shows."

He moved onto the final two. Finally moving to stand at the front facing them all, "You failed." He paused, "You failed as a group - the communal areas are unacceptable, and you failed individually." He spoke to them in a slow and condescending manner.

Eren suspected that they would have failed no matter what; that Levi would fail the first inspection to make a point. To ensure they worked harder at cleaning, to learn from their mistakes no matter how small. Character building, right? It still sucked none the less.

Some guy stood next to Jean, complained under his breath - a not so courageous attempt at defiance. Levi sent him outside to run laps.

"Go to dinner now, when you return you will be cleaning it all again." He commanded forcefully.

Eren went to take a step but was blocked by Captain Levi's arm shooting out in front of him, "Not you," he sneered, "You will be shown how to make a bed."

Connie and Jean shot him pitying glances, before hurrying away - worried they would be made to run laps if they loitered.

Eren's heart was beating fast, a mixture of being yelled at, fear of punishment and the thought of being alone with Captain Levi - around so many beds.

"Show me how you make a bed?" He requested voice clipped.

Eren frowned, they had already established he could not make a bed. Actually, technically he could, just not to military standards.

"Make the damn bed," He repeated growling demonically, his voice almost a whisper.

Not knowing if the correct action was to make it how he had always been making it, or just attempt to make it another way. His head was spinning with a mild panic and confusion. Underneath all these emotions, there was frustration, anger and desire - fuck he was screwed, he truly found Levi arousing when he was being like this. Though, the other emotions were overriding his arousal right now.

He righted his bed, replacing the mattress, and then he made the bed. As soon as he was finished the mattress, sheets and pillow were thrown off again.

"Try again," Levi barked.

Eren glared at him and repeated the process. Again it was thrown to the floor.

"Again!"

Eren clenched his fists and clamped his jaw shut. Picking up his mattress for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Not acceptable," He was informed as he was straightening the blankets.

Eren lost his cool, it was his turn to launch the mattress, "I clearly do not know how to make the fucking bed. So, instead of getting me to keep making it, why don't you damn well show me where I am going wrong?" He shouted. His breathing ragged and his face full of rage, his eyes flashing with fierceness.

Levi had not flinched in the slightest, even though Eren had moved to stand in his personal space, bearing down on him, "I thought you'd never ask." He cooly stated, "If you simply asked me to show you, in the beginning, I would have helped you then." He pointed out.

"What!" Eren exclaimed annoyed, "I've been told to do as I've been asked. You asked me to make the fucking bed." He fumed.

Levi arched an eyebrow at him, "Call it teaching you a lesson. From now on, if you are unable to do something, even if I have ordered you to do it, you ask for help."

Eren closed his eyes briefly, taking calming breaths, opening them again and looking directly at Levi, "Please, can you show me how to make a bed properly. Sir." He gritted out.

Levi nodded. He put on the sheet, his hands working quickly on the first corner, "Hospital corners involve tucking sheets neatly underneath the mattress using overlapping folds." He explained as he worked.

Eren watched him do another two corners, "Now you do the last one. I'll talk you through it."

Eren crouched down, he was not as fast as Levi, and his corner was not as professional looking or as pulled tight - but he got the gist of it.

"Very good," Levi praised, "Now, do all the other beds."

Eren gaped at him, "You what?" needing clarification.

"I said do all the beds in this room. You will learn through doing, and then you can teach the others." He announced in a calm and unhurried voice.

It did bother Eren that no one had made their beds folding the corners like that, yet he was the only one to have his bed messed up and forced to learn the correct way.

"I suggest you get to work, Yeager, or you will not have time to eat dinner." Captain Levi pointed out coolly.

The fucking injustice of it all. He took a deep heavy sigh and moved to the start of his row of beds. Nine beds, all with four corners - thirty-six corners he folded. Levi always hovering nearby watching him intently.

When he finally finished, he received no recognition, just a simple, "Go get your dinner."

Marco smiled at him, "Not much food left I'm afraid," his voice apologetic.

Eren shrugged one shoulder, "Just give me what you can, thanks, Marco." He replied glum.

The others were just leaving as he sat down. He ignored their inquisitive gazes, not wanting to talk right now. He was comforted by the fact that the others would be cleaning when they got back, whilst he sat and ate.

Marco joined him at the almost empty table, "Your friend, Jean, is...er...intresting."

"That he is," he agreed around a mouthful of food.

He sat and made small talk with Marco, discussing Jean. Apparently, he had introduced himself earlier, rather flirtatiously.

Eren chuckled in spite of himself, "He wants bigger portions."

Marco's eyebrows shot up, before his face turned devious, "I'll give him a big portion."

Eren choked on his food, "Marco," he admonished.

The impression Marco gave off was that of someone who was selfless; concerned more with the needs and wishes of others than with his own.

Marco laughed, "What? Like you're the only gay person here. Well technically I'm bisexual, but I must admit Jean is certainly my type."

Eren shook his head, "Talk about oversharing," he said smiling.

The conversation had at least managed to cheer him up.

Eren cleared away his dinner plate, deciding to suck it up and get on with it. Accepting that he was about to go do something unpleasant.

Returning to the quarters Eren was surprised to see, Captain Levi among them. He was cleaning, helping, instructing them on what they needed to do in order to wield better results.

Levi had removed his jacket, his shirt sleeves rolled up - Eren tried his best to get on with cleaning without glancing over to check what Levi was doing. He was not successful - but he was not sorry, he had managed to catch glimpses of Levi in all manner of positions. He spent far too long staring at his forearms and the nape of his neck.

His neck was just on display, open and vulnerable - the urge to kiss him there was strong.

Thankfully no one noticed his lack of cleaning and blatant ogling.

Captain Levi deemed their quarters acceptable, not exactly to his standards, but passable to any other staff member.

It was not far from lights out. The men showered, brushed teeth and dressed for bed.

Eren opened his bedside draw and pulled out his two photos. Lying back on his bed, he looked at them - not for the first time wondering what his loved ones were doing. It amused him to picture his mother's face as he made his own bed, with professional hospital corners and all.

As much as Levi was a pain in the arse, he had already taught him so much. He pondered how old Levi was. He was obviously at least in his twenties - maybe late twenties, early thirties.

He fell asleep holding the photos, sleeping through, until morning wake-up call. He felt well rested but, was a little disheartened to realise he slept through the night, missing an opportunity to meet with Levi.

Captain Levi gave the usual instruction for them to get dressed, eat breakfast and line-up in the exercise yard. By some miracle, he avoided Eren, for once bypassing him and not insulting him.

It soon became apparent that they would be taking part in some form excursion. Eren groaned, being here had been nothing but physically and emotionally draining,

Eren knew, however, that being here had already helped him grow mentally, and if they carried on with the physical training he would have grown physically too. Not to mention all the basic life lessons such as laundry, cleaning, how to make a bed and being respectful.

Eren zoned back into what Captain Levi was saying, "Are you sure you can handle it?" He asked of Connie.

"Certain, sir." He replied instantly.

Levi eyed him, "You want to join the military?" He asked.

"I do, sir." Connie again replied instantly, shouting his answer.

Levi paused and then said, "In the military, there will ALWAYS be someone telling you what to do, when to do it, and how to do it - and you've got to do it."

"I understand, sir," Connie confirmed.

"That is at least something. However, you're not physically ready. You need to train harder, prepare yourself - become stronger." He offered as advice.

Eren could see that Levi was trying to help, Connie, prepare him. While it may seem sadistic to those who are going through this camp, Levi really did want the best for them. Eren decided that Levi did not derive any particular pleasure in their pain and discomfort. Maybe just Eren's.

The training program was probably scientifically and psychologically designed to tear apart the participants - and build from scratch a proud, physically fit, and dedicated member of society.

Eren found that boot camp was getting just a little bit easier each and every day.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in updating. I've been busy and I also went to London to watch Harry Potter and The Cursed Child.

 **Chapter 6**

Until this morning, Eren had no clue what a 'ruck' was. Now, carrying a heavy bag; full of gear, over uneven terrain - he wished he still had no idea what it was.

Captain Levi had informed them that they were tasked with carrying all their camping gear, in a backpack, and expected to carry it from point A to point B. All the while carrying the aforementioned heavy backpack, in the heat, and for a long distance. Essentially hiking with a heavy load.

And not just walking, oh no, they were not permitted to walk! They had to move fast. Rucking was a bitch and could go fuck itself - Eren thought.

Renier always seemed to do extremely well, as well as Jean and himself - they were usually the top three. This was difficult, though, surprisingly difficult!

They were pacing in two rows of five, alongside one another. Eren Had Reiner in front of him with a random guy he did not know, and Jean to his right.

Jean glanced at him, "Come on," he encouraged in a low whisper.

He had never exercised whilst carrying a weight. Maybe this was why he was struggling so much?

"Yeager, you can alway quit?" Captain Levi reminded him.

Eren stared straight ahead, picking up the pace slightly - ignoring the mocking voice. He supposed his words had the desired effect, made him determined to continue on.

Jean smirked at him, "Finally found something you're not that good at, maybe I'll beat you this time." He challenged.

Eren could not let a jackass like Jean taunt him and actually win. No way!

"Go fuck yourself," he answered.

Jean sniggered, "Fighting spirit - I like it."

His feet were throbbing, due to the heat, the uneven terrain and just being on them for far too long without a rest. His shoulders and back ached, not to mention he was thirsty.

Thankfully, the next thing Captain Levi announced had Eren feeling utter relief, "Another two miles and we will be at our destination."

The final two miles were hell, but the whole time Eren just reminded himself that it would soon be over.

Although, Jean unhelpfully said, "Yeah, but we still have to walk back."

As it turns out they did not have to walk back, not that day at least. They were informed that they would be camping. They had to set up their own tents - which were in their backpacks.

After a few attempts, Eren finally managed to have his tent set up.

Connie had built a fire and even managed to get it lit, which Jean teased him about, insinuating that he must be a girl guides member.

"Just so you know, there is no use running away. Not like any of you would, after all, it is not like you are thirteen-year-old pissbabies." Captain Levi coolly announced, adding, "Besides, we are in the middle of nowhere, you'd get lost and I would not send help to find you."

Remarkably Captain Levi had no plans for them. They could do as they pleased as long as they remained around the makeshift campsite, and were around to help with dinner and cleaning up later.

Some went to nap in their tents, or to have much needed alone time - as being in a single tent was the first time they had their own space. Others were sat in pairs talking. Connie was collecting sticks for the fire.

Eren watched Captain Levi, sat alone by the fire - no one daring to sit with him. Eren stood and joined him, glancing at him briefly, "Do you think there are any dangerous animals out here?" He asked randomly just to make conversation.

"Not counting some of the men here, then no - I don't think so. But feel free to tell, Kirstein that there are venomous snakes or something." He said flatly.

Eren pondered that, smirking at the thought of winding Jean up later.

"Do you camp out every year?" Eren asked another question, wanting to fill the silence and to also learn new things about Levi.

Levi looked at him briefly, before glancing ahead once again, "Yes," he sighed, "the programme has the same structure every year."

After a long heavy silence, Levi spoke up, "I'm fortunate enough to be in charge of the older teens each year. I'm not sure I have the patience to deal with thirteen-year-olds."

Eren grinned, it did seem that the younger members were quite unruly. Yes, their group had their issues, he for one was a bit mouthy and had a temper. But, they soon took to life at the camp. The younger ones were still trying to rebel - to rage against authority and prove they know everything there is to know and do not need to be taught anything.

"I'm sure Commander Erwin, gave you the older ones, for the recruits safety and not to please you." Eren teased.

"Of that I'm certain," Levi replied honestly.

A pause in the conversation once again. Levi sipped his tea, and Eren poked at the fire with a stick. The silence was slightly awkward, and Eren wondered if maybe Levi was reluctant to talk when around others. Yet, he had answered his questions and had not insulted him.

Just when Eren thought he should maybe talk again (as sitting here with this tension around them was making him feel uncomfortable, he usually did reckless things when he felt like this - and knowing him he'd blurt out something he would regret later) Levi spoke up.

"How are you finding it here?" he asked still not looking at Eren.

"Um...it is alright," he replied cautiously, discarding his poking stick on the fire, "I could do with a more comfortable mattress and longer time to sleep - but I think I'm coping well enough." That was the truth, he honestly believed he was dealing with this hell hole much better than he expected, or anyone who knows him, probably expected too.

He could not explain it, he just needed to be here, sat next to - close to Levi. He did not care if they sat in silence, he just wanted to feel Levi's presence and maybe occasionally hear him speak.

"Do you live on base then?" Eren asked, not thinking about whether that was a too personal of a question.

Levi remained motionless, but his eyes scanned around to see if anyone was watching or listening. They were not, most had retreated to their tents, a couple of stragglers were sat talking on the far side of the campsite.

"Yes and no," he cryptically answered.

Eren frowned, knocking his leg against Levi's, he whined, "Hey, that's not fair - give me a proper answer." He harassed teasingly.

Levi tilted his head in order to glare at him, after a small stare off, Levi added, "I live on base during the periods that boot camp is open. During the times when we do not have recruits I live in an apartment that I share with Commander Erwin and another friend of ours."

A pang of jealousy shot through Eren, at the thought that Commander Erwin got to live with Levi. Eren wondered if they had ever fooled around, Levi had previously admitted he was into men - it would not be too ridiculous for something to have happened between them.

Levi watched as Eren's face tensed up and he was glaring at the grass - his expression intense. He took the time to reflect on what he had just said to cause such a dark expression to cross Eren's features.

Giving in, he finally asked, "Care to explain the change in your mood?" Levi inquired, feeling curious.

Eren turned his body so it was angled towards Levi, making himself comfortable on the log that they were using as a bench.

He searched Levi's face, "You're obviously close with the commander." He stated, gesticulating with his left hand in a jerky movement, "I mean you work with him, and you live with him - so..." he left it open.

He was using his hands more when talking now, the hand gestures were sharp - agitated, he was becoming more animated as he spoke. His eyebrows drawn in, his face tight and lips pursed.

If it was anyone else Levi would have told them to mind their damn business, it was not something they should know about. Who cares how close he is with Erwin.

Levi was quite apt at reading body language, though, and Eren was jealous. He reasoned that Eren was insinuating that he thought Levi and Erwin were intimate - he usually would not bother to correct anyone who thought that. But for some reason he cared what Eren thought, he had the urge to correct him, to tell him that he and Erwin were just friends and nothing more. Never have been and never will be.

The fact the Eren was jealous made him far happier than it should have. If he was jealous of the non-relationship he had with Erwin, did that mean a part of Eren liked him?

Levi turned to look at him, their eyes locking, "So," picking up Eren's earlier dropped sentence, "Nothing, brat," he paused before continuing, "not like it is any of your darn business, but Commander Erwin and I are just good friends."

The change in Eren's body language and facial expression was instantaneous and relief flickered in his eyes.

"What about your other roommate?" He asked pushing his luck. He only asked as he realised they were now alone around the fire.

Eren could tell Levi was torn between cursing and telling Eren to mind his damn business, to being open with him.

"They are not interested in seeking a relationship, not like I've tried," he scoffed, "They're not my type - but nonetheless they are happy to not be with anyone," Levi responded, surprised that he was sharing so much with Eren.

"They?" Eren asked, confused by Levi's secrecy.

"I say they, as that is the pronoun my friend prefers we use when talking to and about them," Levi explained in a bored tone.

Eren grimaced, "Right sorry I shouldn't have asked. I just...I.." he knew why he was asking, he wanted to know all about Levi and who was in his life - who the competition was, essentially. But why? What did he want to happen? He was at a boot camp, and only for a short period. He would leave and most likely never see Levi again - yet he cared.

Levi was facing forwards once again, regarding the fire, watching the flames, "You were being nosy. It is fine, don't worry." He stated dismissively - he knew he could not encourage Eren's crush on him - how he wanted to, but knew he should not.

"Time to start preparations for dinner," Levi announced, as he stood. He then walked away and started opening the tent flaps and yelling for each occupant to get up.

During preparations for dinner, and over the course of dinner Eren caught Levi watching him a few times. He tried to not show that he knew, otherwise, Levi would stop. His stomach did a little flip whenever he caught Levi looking at him from afar. The next time Eren caught him watching, he stared back - making eye contact longer than necessary, sending Levi a gentle smile before looking away.

They were ordered to clear away the dinner things, Eren made a point of standing close to Levi, even though there was plenty of room for him.

After dinner many of the others once again retreated into their tents, making the most of not being made to do anything and the fact that they had their own space since arriving at boot camp.

Eren joined Connie and Jean for a bit. Jean grilled Eren about Marco, to which Eren told him he did not know that much about him, and if he wanted to know more he should go directly to Marco himself.

Around 9:30pm Connie excused himself, claiming he knew Captain Levi would have them up at stupid o'clock.

Jean stared pointedly at Eren, shoving Eren with his foot - as he stretched out on his side propped up on his elbow.

"What?" Eren asked, slightly irritated by the shoving.

"I want you to leave," he stated matter of factly like it should be obvious to Eren, "Unless you want to see me wanking?" he added smirking.

Eren grimaced, "Nah, you're alright." He crawled out of the tent, zipping it up before he went in search of a drink.

Logically he knew he should also be sleeping, what with the early start tomorrow and the hike back to boot camp, but he was not tired. His muscles ached from the exercise, but he was not sleepy. Not to mention his tent was quite close to Jean's and he had no desire to listen to him masturbating.

He walked away from the small area set aside for the tents, heading towards the fire - hoping it was still lit, so he could boil some water and make a cup of tea.

The fire was still burning away, only one person remained up - of course, it was Levi. Eren studied his profile from behind, again the urge to kiss the nape of his neck struck. Eren coughed to make himself known.

Levi turned around, Eren smiled sheepishly at him, "Any chance of a drink?"

Levi did no respond, instead, he turned around again and made himself busy placing the kettle over the fire.

Eren could have sat on a log next to the one Levi was on, or even on one opposite him, but he chose to share the log that Levi was occupying. Sitting down next to him, leaving hardly any room between them.

They sat in silence, Levi preparing the tea and Eren trying to subtly check out Levi's face without him noticing.

"Stop staring," Levi ordered, as he placed the cup at Eren's feet.

Eren looked away quickly, heat rising - spreading to his neck, "Sorry," he saw no use in denying it. He clearly was doing it.

In all of his time working at this godforsaken camp, Levi had never been the slightest bit interested in any of the people that passed through. Yet, here he was having an internal battle about keeping his job or saying to hell with it all and pouncing on the idiot sat next to him.

Externally, he was the picture of calm, his posture perfect, his face stoic and his demeanour cool and collected. Internally, he was trying his best to not fall apart. Reminding himself that it most definitely would not be professional to harass a teen in his charge. No matter how much said teen looked like he too wanted it.

Levi bowed his head marginally, briefly closing his eyes and praying for strength.

Silence.

Eren hated silences - especially uncomfortable ones. He could hear light snoring in the distance and the fire crackling. Not knowing what else to say, and being who he was, Eren blurted the first thing in his head - saying it out loud to try and diffuse the awkward tension, "You know Jean is wanking right now!"

Levi turned to stare dumbfounded at Eren, "Thanks for that, brat," he said straight-faced, "now who is oversharing?"

Eren laughed, the atmosphere no longer tense, "I don't blame him," he added seriously, "I mean - it's not like the quarters offer a decent opportunity to...er...attend to one's needs, and nor do the shared showers." He was silent a moment before adding, "I suppose you can use the toilet - but who wants to knock one out in a dirty toilet?!"

Levi swore under his breath - quietly and almost inaudible. He prayed for strength and what was he given instead - the damn brat talking about wanking.

Eren caught Levi's expression and stopped rambling, after a moment he said, "Don't tell me, you don't wank! Everyone does it." He said trying to justify his words.

Levi scowled at him, he could not believe he was actually having this conversation, "Of course I do - I'm only human after all."

Eren's eyebrows rose in shock, "Huh, I didn't think you'd ever admit it out loud."

"You seem to bring the stupid out in me - your idiocy is contagious." He remarked offhandedly.

This only caused Eren's smile to widen, "Yeah," he nudged Levi's leg again, it was coming a habit of his, "Is that so?"

He just liked having physical contact with him, he found any excuse to touch him - if that meant silly leg nudges, he'd take what he could get.

Eren watched the flames dance, contemplating what to say next. He was leaning forwards slightly, forearms resting on his knees.

"Do you ever sleep?" Eren questioned after he himself yawned widely.

Levi shrugged although he knew Eren would not be able to see him, "Yes - sparsely. On average a couple of hours a night."

Eren swivelled around to face him, stunned by this news, like insomnia was a new concept to him, even though it was not, "Shit - that's gotta suck." He shook his head in disbelief, "I love sleeping. Maybe you can learn something from me?" He innocently suggested.

Levi arched an eyebrow, "Are you implying we share a bed, in order for me to watch you sleep and apparently learn something?" he teased.

Eren's hand was resting on the log between them, his body leaning forward slightly into Levi's personal space, his face lit up clearly amused, "Hmmm, I doubt much sleeping would get done, if we were in the same bed." He boldly announced.

Levi turned his head to regard Eren, their faces centimetres apart. Levi watched as Eren's eyes fixated on his mouth. He had no idea how to react to that - so he chose to once again ignore it. Besides, he was far too busy controlling the urge to close the gap between them and kiss him. At least that would shut him up.

Eren pulled back, out of his personal space - looking out towards the fire once more, "Sorry," he said again for the second time that evening, "I should not have said that."

Levi wanted to tell him that it was fine, he actually liked it - but on the other hand, he wanted Eren to know he should not be pushing his luck by getting closer and closer to the line - almost crossing it.

He settled on just speaking the truth, "No need to apologise, I take no issue with it - but, the powers that be might."

Eren faced Levi again, "Good to know," he said smiling. He picked up his tea and they sat in silence until he had drunk it all.

Eren handed Levi the cup, "I best get to sleep - I have every reason to believe some horrid sod will be waking me up at the crack of dawn." He declared all tongue and cheek.

Levi liked Eren's sense of humour - his personality. He made for good company - they had a sort of playful flirting going on, teasing one another, back-and-forth.

"Night, Yeager," Levi called as he watched Eren walk away. He did not check out Eren's behind - ok, maybe a little, but no one would know.

Levi had always struggled to be understood. Many just assumed he was being an asshole one hundred percent of the time. He was an asshole, he was insulting, coarse, blunt and unforgiving. He often spoke the truth without sugar coating it. But, he had a sense of humour - people just did not understand it. They assumed he was simply being a bastard or that he took things too far.

With Eren, it was different - their exchanges were spontaneous and playful. Even when one of them was being risque or pushing the boundaries of good taste, they still had fun.

Eren was right of course - Levi did wake them all at a time that no one should be allowed to be awake at.

They were ordered to pack away their gear, and then to help with breakfast.

After breakfast, they headed back to the boot camp - in the same formation as yesterday. Eren still struggled, but handled it better than he had done previously.

Upon their return, they were set various tasks, some cleaning - others helping in the kitchen. Jean was almost beside himself when he realised in his own words that he, 'had struck it lucky', and was ordered to help Marco in the kitchen. Eren had been ordered to pack away all ten backpacks - organising all the tents and gear.

Halfway through his task, he heard a commotion outside. He abandoned what he was doing, in order to investigate. It was some of the younger recruits, they were fighting - one had somehow stolen a knife from the kitchen and was threatening to stab the other one.

Commander Erwin was there, he caught sight of Eren and ordered, "Go find, Levi." His voice urgent and demanding.

"Er..." Eren hesitated, unsure where Levi was.

Erwin cut him off, "He's in the staff quarters. The building next to the obstacle course. His room is third on the left." He barked out.

Eren nodded to show he understood, and took off at a light jog.

Once he reached the building, he entered through the main door - where he was presented with a corridor - a row of doors on either side of him.

"Third on the left," he muttered to himself as he began to walk down the corridor.

Once at the correct door, he raised his hand and knocked - his heart beating fast and not just because of the danger of the fight, but because it felt strange being here - in the staff quarters, at his door.

Levi answered and the first thing that Eren noticed, was that Levi wore a pair of trousers and nothing else - a towel in his hand. He clearly had just gotten out of the shower.

Eren gawked at him - this was the first time he had actually seen Levi topless. His mouth suddenly felt dry and he knew he should be telling Levi that he was needed - but he had just frozen. The sight of a semi-naked Levi was hypnotising.

Levi frowned at him, "You should not be here - this is..."

"I know," Eren spoke up eventually, "Erwin sent me."

Levi grabbed a t-shirt and put his boots on remarkably fast, "Why?" Levi demanded urgently.

Eren stepped aside as Levi entered the hall, "He...er...there is a fight in the exercise yard."

Levi was gone, Eren called out after him in warning, "One of them has a knife."

This did not halt Levi in the slightest if anything he quickened his pace. Eren followed, jogging to keep up.

The two boys were still fighting. Erwin attempting to diffuse the situation, talking to them with reason and calming movements.

Eren watched as Erwin and Levi had a silent conversation. Erwin kept them talking, making sure that they were distracted. Levi snuck up behind the one wielding the knife, and before anyone knew what had happened, Levi had the arm holding the knife pinned behind the guys back, and he was pressed hard against the concrete floor.

Erwin had done the same with the other guy, even if he was unarmed he was causing trouble. Levi removed the knife from his fist, shoving at the guy harder in the process.

It had happened far too fast, Eren did not even have time to worry about their safety. Adrenaline was pumping through him and yet he had not done anything. Erwin and Levi had stood, dragging the young teens with them, heading towards the offices.

Erwin glanced at him, and Levi snapped, "Were you not given a job to do?"

Eren had forgotten all about unpacking the group's rucksacks and putting all equipment away. He said nothing, just turned and walked in the opposite direction towards the equipment room. His mind racing.

Naturally, everyone heard of the fight, gossip spread and people were aware that Eren was somehow an eye witness. He tried telling them that it happened too quickly, but he reiterated the story to get them off his back.

Dinner, shower, cleaning his area and boots - standard routine. However, he did not head out for a night time stroll. The hiking had finally caught up with him, his body was exhausted and he needed sleep.

He dreamt of a topless Levi. Levi ordering him around and pinning him down on a bed. He woke painfully hard in the night - he had not had a wank since his arrival and was feeling it now. The slightest movement causing his leaking head to rub against his underwear - the friction glorious yet hell at the same time. He needed a release.

He did not even question what he should do - there was no way he could get back to sleep when he was in so much discomfort. He carefully and as quietly as he could, climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

He slid the lock closed on the toilet door, not caring where he was - the need was desperate. He had woken up horny and his cock was fully erect and oozing pre-come. He blamed Levi - that bastard had filled his dreams.

He closed the lid on the toilet, yanked his pyjama bottoms and pants down hastily - leaving them around his ankles. Carefully he sat on the toilet, the initial coldness causing him to hiss. He spread his legs wide, reached down immediately and took hold of his cock.

"Fuck..." he groaned.

Closing his eyes, he tried to regulate his breathing and calm down. He was desperate but he did not want this to be a frantic wank - he wanted to enjoy it.

He slowly circled his thumb around and over the head, dipping it into the pre-come and spreading it. He was sensitive. The slightest touch caused him to moan and buck his hips. No matter how gentle he was, or how slow he was going, he knew he would not last long. His body had gone too long without a release and was screaming at him to fix it.

He sped up his strokes, clamping his mouth shut for fear of being too loud in his pleasure. His mind began to wander to thoughts of Levi topless. To Levi's neck and the urge he always had to kiss him there. Levi's voice - fuck his voice. His brain replaying some of the orders that Levi had barked at him in the past - this time sounding sexual. Levi's eyes. His lips - how much Eren wanted to kiss him yesterday.

Soon his grip had tightened and he was pumping faster - his hips rising off of the seat, seeking more and not finding it.

Eren curled his toes and groaned, as his climax hit him - copious amounts of come spurting out as he ejaculated. He was not sure if it was due to the fact he had not masturbated in a while, or because for the first time he had a clear person in mind when doing so - but this climax and the subsequent orgasm was far more intense than any he had prior.

After the feeling wore off, he became aware of the fact that he was in the bathroom - clothes around his ankles and come in places he'd rather not have it. He cleaned himself up and the floor, flushing the evidence down the toilet. Then he returned to his bed, hoping that no one had heard him. Feeling satisfied he soon fell asleep once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The following morning he managed to successfully get out of bed when the lights came on and was standing at attention at the foot of his bed.(No pun intended, thankfully he took care of his problem last night, otherwise he was sure he'd have morning glory and be standing to attention down there too.)

He felt marginally embarrassed at the memory of what happened last night, he did not regret it, though. The desire was far too strong to ignore. He just wished he could not have hidden away in a toilet. Also, he was struggling to look at Levi - he had gotten off to thoughts of him after all. He was making a conscious effort to not look at Levi.

Levi was congratulating them on a passable wake-up call, he walked around and inspected each individual space. Jean was scolded for not putting his uniform away properly, he had just shoved it into his locker unfolded. A random - Eren still had not taken the time to get to know anyone else - was yawning and Levi was chewing him out for not covering his mouth when he did so.

Eren was once again drawn to the nape of Levi's neck - he had come to terms with the fact that he may be a little bit obsessed with it. If - a long shot, but if he ever found himself in a situation where he was intimate with Levi, one of the first things he would do, would be to bestow kisses on that luring spot.

Levi reached him, walked beside his bed, inspected his locker and bed, "Fuck me, Yeager, you have actually managed to function as a decent human and made your bed correctly, as well as maintaining your uniform to a decent standard." He declared astonished.

Eren remained looking ahead, Levi stood behind him still inspecting his area. He tried his best not to replay Levi saying, 'Fuck me, Yeager,' over and over in his head. He was failing miserably. He felt his cock stir and prayed that he would not get hard.

He caught Jean smirking at him, and mouthed, "Piss off," to him.

Jean grinned and waggled his eyebrows at him - taunting him. Fuck! If Jean overheard him last night, he'd never hear the end of it.

Levi was now stood in front of him, one eyebrow raised in question, "Took you long enough," he taunted.

Eren met his gaze, and replied, "I just needed a firm hand, sir." Watching Levi intently, his eyes challenging.

Levi's face remained blank, but his eyes gave away the fact that he was amused, along with something else flashing briefly in them at Eren's words.

The stared at one another momentarily, before Levi moved onto the next area to inspect.

During breakfast, Jean questioned him, "What is with you and Captain Ackerman?" He asked with a mouth full of eggs.

Eren feigned ignorance, "Nothing, I have no idea what you are on about."

Jean elbowed him in the side, "Come off it. You two were doing some serious eye fucking," he announced confidently.

Eren hid a smile behind his drink after he took a sip he coolly said, "You're imagining things - you're so starved of sex you're just inventing up things."

Jean laughed, "I'm not starved of sex - Marco and me..."

Eren held up a hand to stop him, "I do not want to know."

Jean shrugged one shoulder, "It is not like that - we haven't had sex, we just...well.."

"Jean, please," Eren pleaded, "I get it." He shook his head amused by him, at least someone was getting some action.

Another morning of rigorous training and after lunch an afternoon of laundry and cleaning. Eren kept thinking about what Jean had said. Had they been eye fucking - he certainly had been, but was Levi too?

That evening sat on the bench once again whilst everyone slept - Eren reflected on what he wanted - no two ways about it, he wanted Levi. He desired him. Was it enough to risk Levi's job - probably not, but there was something quite alluring about secret affairs.

Within an hour, Levi had joined him.

He leant back against the bench, his posture not as rigid as it had been in their earlier meetings, "I thought you gave up on coming out here," He admitted.

He turned to glance at Eren, and Eren maintained eye contact. After a few seconds he looked away, but gave in and looked back again - Levi was still watching him.

"I was not avoiding coming here, I was just tired on those occasions I did not come out." He truthfully admitted.

His brain was in overdrive and his heart was hammering, had Levi actually missed him during those times he was not here? Was Levi actually worried that he had stopped this weird nightly thing they had going on? Did this mean Levi liked him too?

"I can practically hear your brain trying to work from here." He teased.

Eren leant back against the bench too, his leg automatically nudging Levi's, "Shut up,"

"Master of comebacks - I'm in awe of your talent." Levi joked.

"Jerk," Eren grumbled even though he was smiling.

They sat in silence - this time a comfortable one. Eren's leg pressing against Levi's, neither moving away, both enjoying the touch.

Eren rubbed his face with his hands, "You know, the other day," He started turning to regard Levi, "I...you..."

Levi furrowed his brows, "Use your words, Eren. Go on you can do it." He sarcastically encouraged.

Eren reached out and shoved at his chest, it was hard and firm - his brain flashed the image of topless Levi at him, "I was trying to say, I thought how you handled that fight, the guy with a knife...you were impressive." He attempted to express what he had been thinking since the incident.

Levi's eye slowly lifted to look directly at him and fuck if Eren was not a little turned on, "It was nothing," he dismissed the praise.

Eren wanted to touch him again, little leg nudges and barely there touches were not enough - he wanted more.

He had no idea how to go about it, though, he was worried if he was blatant in his actions then Levi would retreat and announce it was too much. Flirting and eye fucking was one thing, but crossing the line and having physical contact was another.

For all he knew, Levi thought he was attractive but still wrote him off as a silly kid not worth his time.

For the first time since they had started meeting, Levi initiated contact, he reached out and placed his hand on his leg, just above his knee, "Clearly something is bothering you. You can talk to me, surprisingly I am a good listener."

Eren glanced down at Levi's hand still on his leg, he did not know how to explain it. So, he worked on instinct, he covered Levi's hand with his, took hold of it and slowly pushed Levi's hand - guiding it up his leg, moving it until it was placed on his inner thigh. He looked up and met Levi's eyes. His stomach was in knots anticipating what might happen - he was partially holding his breath waiting for Levi's reaction.

Levi appeared to be holding himself still - more so than usual as if he was willing himself to hold back.

"Eren.." he said whether as encouragement or warning he did not know.

What Eren did know, however, was that this was the first time he had heard Levi call him by his first name. He surged forwards capturing Levi's lips in a clumsy kiss.

Levi was unresponsive, clearly in shock by the sudden attack - Eren was not perturbed he gently and slowly continued to kiss him, massaging his lips, trying to encourage and elicit a response. This was only mere seconds - Eren reached out and trailed his fingers under the hem of Levi's shirt, his fingers brushing along his stomach. This seemed to be the trigger Levi needed - he moved his lips, returning the kiss with force.

When they broke apart Levi swore, "Fuck...shit..." he bowed his head and he was uncharacteristically fidgeting, running a hand through his hair.

"Fuck, Yeager..." he exclaimed, this time, more in shock at their actions and not in pleasure. He had also reverted back to using Eren's surname.

Eren waited, he had no regrets - he knew this was probably a bigger thing for Levi to deal with than for him.

Eren stood, looking down at Levi who was watching him with conflicting emotions swirling in his eyes, "Night Captain," he stated simply.

He took a few steps when Levi called out, "Yeager,"

He stopped and turned to face him, his face questioning why he had been called.

"I..."

Eren smirked and said, "Use your words, Captain, take your time."

Levi glared at him, "Brat," he stood and walked to where Eren was, moving so his face was extremely close, their lips millimetres apart. When Eren moved forwards, Levi moved back teasing him with his lips, "Night," he muttered, his breath ghosting over Eren's mouth. He then stepped back and away from Eren completely.

Eren laughed, "Two can play at that game," he warned, a smile spreading across his face.

They both walked away without another word being said.


	8. Chapter 8

Eren, against his better judgement, decided to sleep in just his pyjama bottoms - he was thinking come lights on in the morning, he'd be topless.

It was a long shot because his body was nowhere near as toned as Levi's - although it was decent enough, as he did work out and he had youth on his side. He thought it was a long shot because there was no guarantee seeing Eren topless would have the same effect on Levi, as it had on Eren upon seeing Levi shirtless.

The strobe lights came on, the brightness almost unbearable. All ten men automatically got up, made their beds and then moved to stand at the foot of their bed.

Connie whispered, "Eren, where's your t-shirt?"

Eren shrugged, trying to act like it was not a well thought out plan, "It was hot last night," he replied casually, "I've not got time now to put it on," he rushed out as Levi stood between the rows of beds.

Levi's eyes scanned them all, checking for anything he could criticise them over. He faltered when he reached Eren, his gaze stopping on him. Levi walked over to Eren, standing in front of him, his eyes travelled from Eren's visible V lines around his hips, slowly raked up his abdomen and chest until they met Eren's waiting gaze.

Eren held back the satisfied smirk that was itching to spread across his face, "Something wrong, sir?" He asked, making sure his posture was straight and rigid, his hands down at his sides- looking ahead and not at Levi.

The perfect stance expected of them during an inspection. Standing straight, shoulders back, chin up, chest out and arms fixed to the side.

"Forgot how to dress, Yeager?" He asked in his usual calm unimpressed tone.

"It was too hot to sleep fully clothed. I forgot and ran out of time to dress, sir." He intoned back.

Eren chanced a glance at Levi, it was obvious he did not buy Eren's bullshit excuse, but there were nine other occupants in the room with them and he could not call Eren out on it.

Levi turned and strode back to his earlier spot, "Usual routine, then meet me in the exercise hall after breakfast." He instructed sternly.

The other men began to gather their toiletries, Levi raised his chin slightly and called out, "And, Yeager," Eren turned to look at him, "put some fucking clothes on."

Eren smirked, "Yes, Sir."

To Eren's dismay, they were doing more physical training. Maybe this was a torture camp he thought darkly.

He should not have let his mind wander to such a place, now he had images of Levi, with a spanking paddle and wearing little to nothing other than the odd leather strap. All dominating and powerful. Eren never really thought he would be the submissive type, considering his personality - but something about Levi - he just made him want to obey. The idea was quite thrilling to him - of course, he could also imagine fucking Levi too - he classed himself as being versatile.

"Yeager," his name being called sternly by Levi startled him, "not paying attention yet again. Do push-ups until I say you can stop." He ordered irritated.

Eren frowned, but dropped to the floor and began his push-ups.

Levi made the others run around the room - doing laps. Eren was in the centre of the room doing his push-ups. Hearing footsteps, Eren glanced up to see Levi's boots in front of him, "Think you're clever, brat?" he asked.

"I'm not sure I follow you, sir?" He replied as he continued doing his push-ups.

"Your little stunt this morning," He gritted out his voice lowered and deadly.

Eren took the risk and answered, "Don't deny it - you got a good eyeful and I think you liked what you saw." He knew that was a tad cocky of him, but he rather liked pushing Levi's buttons.

The others were too busy running; the sound of their feet hitting the floor drowning out their lowered conversation. If any of them looked in their direction, it would just appear that Captain Levi was laying into Eren like he did with everyone.

Levi's eyes flashed, he lifted his leg and placed his foot on top of Eren's back - foot between his shoulder blades. He pushed down hard until Eren could no longer hold the push-up, his arms gave out and he fell to the hard floor, his chin taking a particular whack.

"Don't forget your position, Yeager, you will always be under me," his words held a double meaning and a shiver of arousal ran through Eren.

Levi removed his foot, and Eren moved to sit up - kneeling sitting back on his feet, looking up at Levi - they watched one another intently for awhile, Eren's breath had hitched - he was panting and not just from the exercise.

The next thing Levi said was so quiet, almost inaudible but Eren heard him, "You look good on your knees," then in a louder voice, "Get up, Yeager," Eren stood, "go join the others doing laps."

Eren ran the laps, unaware of anyone around him or even how many laps he had done. His mind solely occupied by thoughts of Levi. He naively thought he would have had the upper hand after the way he started his day - because of his topless stunt. Yet, Levi somehow managed to take back control of the situation, causing Eren's desire for Levi to grow.

Fuck - just the thought of him being on his knees and having Levi's cock waiting to be sucked was driving him crazy. That simple sentence, 'you look good on your knees,' had really done a number on him. He could not concentrate and he could not shake off the image of swallowing Levi whole.

Eren bumped into Reiner's back, when the others had stopped and he continued to run, having not heard Levi's order to cease running.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Reiner grunted, "It's fine."

They were ordered to do sit-ups next, in pairs - thankfully Jean was partnered with Connie, otherwise, Eren was sure he'd guess something was off with him. Reiner did not know him as well and tended to mind his own business, unlike Jean.

Eren was once again on his knees, sat back on his feet, his arms stretched out in front, hands holding Reiner's feet, as he performed his sit-ups. His mind still firmly on Levi, and how he could somehow get his own back. Then he smirked as he thought of something. Levi had clearly meant blowjobs when he told him he looked good on his knees, so Eren could use that to his advantage.

He started talking to Reiner. Simply making general chit-chat, he knew it would not be long before it irritated Levi.

He was right. Levi approached them, he came to a standstill by Reiner's head, looking across at Eren, "Yeager," he snapped sharply, "tell me, does your arsehole ever get jealous of the amount of shit that comes out of your mouth?"

Eren heard Jean snicker, he wanted to too - but thought better of it, "It's a talent of mine," Eren replied unfazed, "I'm pretty good at using my mouth," he stared pointedly at Levi, adding, "Sir." Pronouncing the word 'Sir' differently - he figured it was not what he said, necessarily, but how he said it.

Levi blinked at him, "Think you need to practice honing your skills." He stated - not referring to his ability to a hold decent conversation, but other uses his mouth could be put to.

Eren swallowed, Levi's eyes tracking the way his throat worked and his Adam's apple moved, "Maybe," he carefully said, "you should give me private lessons."

Reiner paused momentarily - mid-sit-up before he carried on, pretending he did not detect the sexual tension between the two.

Levi was all too aware that they were not alone in this room - which for Eren's protection was probably a good thing, as he probably would have shoved him against the wall and fucked him without any preparations or lube if they were alone.

Instead, because they were amongst other people he glared down at Eren, "I suggest you do an extra round of sit-ups for your impertinence." With that, he walked away to scrutinise Connie's attempts at sit-ups.

Eren switched positions with Reiner, beginning his round of sit-ups. They continued on in silence for a short time, until Reiner asked, "You and the Captain huh?"

"What?" he squeaked out, taken off guard by the question. He sat up and remained sitting, exercise forgotten.

Reiner grinned, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." He shoved at Eren's shoulder to get him to start his work out again, "Hard not to pick up on that sexual tension - it was not exactly subtle."

Eren couldn't help it he smiled, "From both of us? Not just me?" he asked wanting clarification, reassurance that this was not all one way - that Levi was into him too.

Renier rolled his eyes, "Captain Levi may be an expressionless robot, but you'd be a fool to not recognise what was passing between you two."

Eren laughed lightly, "Thanks, Reiner," it was the confidence boost he needed. He now had a outsiders point of view, one that confirmed he was not imagining Levi's attachment to him.

Strangely enough, Eren decided after their physical training, that he was once again too hot and sweaty, thus the only logical thing for him to do would be, to remove his top.

He reached behind himself, taking hold of the neck of his t-shirt - yanking it up and over his head, removing it completely. He used it to mop some sweat off his face.

Reiner shook his head amused by Eren's antics. Jean slapped him on the back and then complained his hand was covered in sweat.

"Yeager," Levi yelled, "Did I say we were done for the day? Did I give you permission to change out of uniform?" He asked, "No. No, I did not." He was clearly annoyed.

Eren hoped it was because he was losing control, seeing Eren semi naked was hopefully driving him a little wild.

Levi felt his self-restraint slipping, he was close to losing the ability to control his emotions and actions - Yeager needed to put his clothes back on - now! It irritated him - he had never, in his whole life, ever been affected the way Eren was affecting him. That alone annoyed him no end - that this 'barely an adult' brat could just waltz in and cause him to start acting like some horny teenager.

"No, sir you did not," Eren replied innocently.

"I suggest you put your top back on this instant," he ordered.

Eren did as he was told, hiding a grin as he slid the top over his head, ignoring how sweat-soaked it was.

Levi eyed him, "Good," he snarled, looking around at the group, "Now get out of my fucking sight."

They left to take showers and then prepare for the afternoon's activity - apparently, someone was coming in to help train them on basic first aid. Eren thought that would actually be useful - this camp was teaching him so much. How to do laundry, how to make a bed, how to do first aid - to name a few.

Waiting patiently in the exercise hall, Eren was disappointed to see that Levi was not joining them. There were a few tables at the front, that held some first aid training dummies and various items. Behind the table stood a person - Eren was not sure if they were male or female - they were androgynous looking. They had darkish hair, medium/long in length, brown eyes - which were behind square thick rimmed glasses.

"Hello," they called excitedly, "I will be your first aid trainer today. I'm eager to start, so let's waste no time, let's begin."

Eren listened intently. He found this rather interesting - and their trainer was very enthusiastic making it easier to get swept up in it all.

Jean whispered voice low, "So do you think dude or girl?" he asked so quietly Eren had to strain to hear him.

"Does it matter?" Eren asked annoyed that he missed what was just said by the trainer.

Jean shrugged, "Not really. Just curious, because if they are female - there are at least fifty men at this camp that have been starved of female attention."

Eren snorted, "Fouty nine - I'm 100% gay and am in no way starved of female attention. Although, male attention - I'm practically dying from lack of a sex life."

Jean laughed and then quickly returned to practising CPR on his dummy, as the trainer glanced in his direction upon hearing his laughter.

"Who would like to volunteer to be my dummy?" the first aider asked brightly, eyes flashing with enthusiasm.

No one offered. Feeling sorry for the trainer, Eren stepped forwards offering them a small smile.

"Excellent," they returned his smile, "and you are?"

"Eren Yeager," he answered.

Upon hearing his name they smirked, but soon wiped the look off their face - it was a knowing expression as if hearing his name meant something to them.

Eren was basically instructed to play the patient - and was used to demonstrate how to put someone into the recovery position.

"The Recovery position is used in first aid to prevent choking in unconscious patients. The body is placed facing downwards and slightly to the side, supported by the bent limbs." They explained as they moved Eren's limbs to where they wanted them.

Eren heard the gym door opening, and footsteps across the wooden floor - he could not see who had arrived due to his current position.

However, he heard the first aid instructor say gleefully, "Ah lovely, just in time Captain Levi, you can help with the demonstration, whilst I supervise the others."

Levi mumbled something that Eren could not decipher but the first aider must have heard as they laughed and walked away.

Eren rolled over out of the recovery position, he sat up and looked at Levi, "Please can you show me the perfect position," he left out the word recovery - hoping the word position could be taken as sexual positions, teasing Levi further.

Levi's eyes narrowed, "Brat," he scolded voice low just the way Eren liked it.

They both looked over as the first aider made their way around all the pairs offering advice and showing them where they were going wrong.

Levi broke the silence by saying, "On your back,"

Eren turned to regard him, "Alway a good place to start," he playfully said as he lowered himself onto the floor.

Levi also moved to kneel on the floor beside him. He began to grab various parts of Eren, shifting them into the position he wanted. Eren watched him intently, relishing the feel of Levi's hands on him - even if he was not exactly being gentle.

Levi reached across him - his body hovering over Eren's - Eren's heart began to beat faster, his stomach did a flip - Levi took hold of his knee, the one that was furthest from him, and pulled it up so that Eren's leg was bent and his foot was flat on the floor.

"You're very sure in your movements," Eren complimented. Letting his mind picture how confident Levi would be manoeuvring Eren around into various positions in the bedroom.

Levi arched an eyebrow at him, and Eren was struck with a sudden desire to hurl himself forward and kiss him - he refrained.

"Knowing your positions is very useful," he deadpanned, as he purposely inched a bit closer to Eren.

Levi moved even closer, their faces centimetres apart - then he smirked, pulled on Eren's leg pulling his knee towards himself so that Eren rolled over onto his side, facing Levi. Eren's body weight helped Levi to roll him over quite easily. He took hold of Eren's chin, remarkably, he gently lifted his chin so Eren's head was tilted slightly - in the recovery position this was in order to open up the airway. His fingers lightly trailed down Eren's throat and across his exposed collarbone.

Eren sucked in a breath, his heart beating so fast he was surprised Levi could not hear it. His chest rising and falling rapidly - anticipating his next move.

Levi's fingers curled around the neck of Eren's t-shirt pulling it out towards him slightly - he looked as if he wanted to devour Eren, it was enough to cause Eren to release a quiet breathy moan.

Before it escalated, they were joined by the trainer, they slapped Levi on the back, "Excellent work, Levi..."

Levi's face transformed instantly into a sneer, he whirled around to face them, "How many time do I have to tell you four eyes? Don't call me Levi at work."

Eren sat up still feeling dazed from Levi's attention and touch, he watched the interaction between Levi and the trainer - they clearly knew one another, they were bickering like long time friends.

"Sorry," they said unconvincingly, "force of habit."

Levi glared at them, "Fuck off," he finally said in a low calm voice.

They laughed, "Charming," they smiled sweetly, "you're forgetting that I am currently in the apartment alone and can re-organise your room without you knowing what I did."

Levi looked murderous, they continued on, "And it could be anything that I changed. One small thing, that will drive you nuts until you discover what it is, so you can put it back to how it should be."

"You touch anything in my room you're good as dead," Levi threatened.

They did not look worried in the slightest, "Erwin wouldn't let you - besides you would hate to get blood everywhere."

Eren decided it was the strangest conversation to be privy to. He had gathered that this was the other roommate that Levi mentioned, the one that preferred they/them pronouns - the one that Levi said he had no inkling to fuck. They were clearly close - Eren was sure you'd have to be a long term friend to get away with talking to Levi like they were.

Levi had stood, although he was not tall - he was intimidating, "There are other ways to kill someone that are not messy." He pointed out.

The first aid trainer laughed again, ignoring Levi they turned to the group, "Gather around and I show you how to bandage an arm and make a sling."

Eren stood and moved to stand with the others, listening and watching as they were shown all about bandages. Eren could not help but notice out of the corner of his eye, that Levi had moved away and was leaving the hall. He was disappointed - it comforted him when they were in the same room as one another.

After first aid training, they went to dinner, Eren spoke to Marco briefly. After he joined in with a conversation that Jean, Connie and Reiner were having. In short, he was doing his best to take his mind off of Levi. Distraction was key - right!? Wasn't that the saying? His choice of distraction was clearly not adequate as his mind easily slipped back to Levi. How his hands felt on his body, how his fingers felt caressing his neck. Their sort of kiss the other night.

The evening was spent in a classroom of sorts - as some boring person droned on about how to write a CV, what to do in job interviews and other basic skills that would help them regarding working.

Eren had not seen Levi since the first aid course. He was itching to see him again - he was aware that it was a little mad to be this attached to Levi - when he did not know much about him, and that it had a low chance of lasting. But, here he was - dependent on just being able to look at Levi, let alone touch him, kiss him.

He had never been so thankful to see the lights go out - that meant the others would soon be asleep, and he could sneak out to see Levi.

Not wanting to be too desperate he waited another hour or so, he was not entirely sure what the time was. Again he snuck out and walked along the familiar path to their bench.

The bench was devoid of people - or more specific, Levi. Eren was not concerned, Levi often came out later - or Eren himself was not out until later. He happened to be quite early tonight - that was all. Sitting down, he glanced over at the building he now knew held the staff quarters - he wondered if Levi was in there now.

He glanced at the sky, tilting his head right back so he could get a proper look at the stars. Feeling uncomfortable he shifted so he was led on the bench using his arm behind his head as a pillow. He soon fell asleep - boredom and tiredness overcoming him.

He awoke to someone shaking his shoulder, "Hey - you really shouldn't sleep out here like this, anything could happen to you." The voice close to his ear warned.

He scuttled backwards, as far as the bench would allow, he looked into the face of their first aid trainer, "You?" he said sleepily.

"What about me?" They said amused.

Eren sat up and stretched, "I thought you'd be someone else - sorry." Eren apologised feeling annoyed that he fell asleep on the uncomfortable bench once again.

The other person moved to sit next to him, patting his knee sympathetically, "No, I'm not Levi, I'm afraid."

Eren frowned at them, how did they know that the 'someone else' was Levi.

Before Eren could ask, they wrapped their arm around his shoulders and pulled him in closer for a one armed hug, "I can see why he likes you - such adorable face expressions." They laughed and stood, "Levi, Erwin and I had dinner together, I'm heading back to our apartment, Levi...he insisted he returned too so he can put a bolt on his bedroom door. Not like that will stop me, but if that keeps him happy - who am I to deny him."

Eren stood too, no use waiting out here if Levi was not going to show up.

"Thanks...erm..."

"Hanji," they said as they grinned at him.

"Right," Eren replied, repeating, "Thanks, Hanji."

They were hugging him again, "You - I like. Hope Levi keeps you." Then they were walking away towards what Eren knew to be the car park.

Baffled by the last few moments, he wondered if Levi had sent Hanji to tell him that he could not make it, or whether Hanji just happened to be walking by and spotted him. Hanji certainly knew who Eren was and that he and Levi met up during the night. If Hanji knew, did Erwin? Eren hoped not.

He returned to the semi-comfortable bed - well better than a hard wooden bench. Returning to sleep feeling a bit gutted that he had not seen Levi.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in updating - just real life stuff. Also if tehre are any typos, errors etc I apologise, I may have overlooked a few.

 **Chapter 9**

When the lights came on, Eren made his bed and moved to stand at the foot of it, he eventually looked up and realised that it was not Levi who was overseeing the wake-up call.

Instantly, his mind began to race - he wondered where Levi was. What could have prevented him from returning back to boot camp? Maybe, the apartment he shared with Erwin and Hanji, was some distance away and because he returned home last night, he did not have time to return by this morning? Or, he left in Hanji's car and had to wait on a lift in order to get back? Who knew? Either way, it frustrated Eren to not have Levi here.

The replacement drill sergeant did not look as formidable as Levi, he praised them all for completing a decent wake-up call, then dismissed them without inspecting their areas. Oddly this pissed Eren off.

Eren was in a huff - talk about starting the day off on the wrong foot.

He may have been brushing his teeth a little too harshly, because Connie pushed on Eren's wrist to lower his hand away from his mouth, "Calm down - you'll do some damage," he said laughing.

Spitting out a mouthful of toothpaste into the sink, "Sorry", he grumbled, "must have gotten out of bed on the wrong side." He joked humorlessly.

After breakfast, they were once again doing physical training - and once again it was the stand in for Levi.

The new guy was a pushover, he never yelled at them, letting them go at their own pace. Knowing that they were not going to be ripped a new one, or even punished for slacking, most of the men gave a half-arsed effort in their morning training session.

Eren sulked over their lunch break, ignoring Jean's constant questions as to why he was so sullen.

Thier temporary sergeant was so relaxed he even gave them some time off after lunch. Most of the group decided to spend their free time in the relaxation room. A place set aside for recruits to socialise in, it had a foosball table and a few other things including a TV. Eren returned to their quarters - relishing the solitude.

Leaning back against his pillows that were propped up on his bed, his thoughts as they often did, turned to thoughts of Levi. Why was he not back yet? Where was he?

It also bothered him that he was so dependent on seeing Levi. The last time he had seen him occurred when they were practising the recovery position, that was almost 24 hours ago now! He was getting Levi withdrawals - which in itself was ridiculous considering Levi spent most of their time insulting him and ordering him around.

Deciding he did not want to waste any more time worrying about where Levi was, he switched to thinking of his parents, Armin and Mikasa. He hoped they were missing him too. He rolled over onto his side, so he could stretch to reach his bedside table - he found the photo of his parents, but, not the one of himself with Armin and Mikasa.

Frowning, he climbed off the bed and bent down on all fours, he looked under his bed, down beside and behind the bedside table - yet no picture. He opened all the drawers to search - still no picture. He started to feel panicky now - that was his only picture of his friends, he needed to find it.

He could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. He felt cold dread wash over him at the thought that he had lost it. He was beginning to get worked up- his breathing had sped up as he frantically searched under his covers for it.

Some may say he was overreacting - it was just a photo. But, it was more than that. It was his two best friends, one of them his sister - this photo he looked at every night. It helped ground him and was key to ensuring he could make it through boot camp. That photo captured a moment in his life, an important memory for him. Yes, he could order a re-print when he returned home, but that did not do anything to ease him right now.

It was odd that the photo of his parents was still on the bedside table. It did not sit well with him that it was just that particular photo that had gone missing.

The others returned and saw that Eren was quite worked up. Connie asked him what was the matter, and he explained about the missing photo. They sympathised and informed him they had not seen it, but would keep an eye out for it.

Eren did not have time right now to think about it, they had been ordered to do their afternoon chores and training.

After dinner, Eren headed back to the quarters quickly, whilst the others were still eating, to try and search the place before lights out. He had asked everyone at dinner if they had seen it and they all replied they had not.

Nevertheless, Eren was certain that the photo had to be in the quarters somewhere, it could not have just vanished. Again he moved to be on all fours, searching under every bed. He had searched his side - nothing.

He was searching the opposite five beds when something under one of the pillows caught his eye. The very small corner of something was poking out. He pulled on it - removing it, and sure enough, it was his picture. He stared at it for a long time - whoever slept in this bed had lied. They said they had not seen it. But, they had it stashed under their pillow. Anger began to rise inside of him.

Eren heard the door bang open, someone had returned, (someone Eren had not bothered to get to know) they walked over to the bed Eren was stood next to. He stopped when he saw Eren, frowning at him for being in his personal section of the quarters.

The hand that was not holding the photo curled into a fist at Eren's side. He had been on edge all day because Levi was not around, and now some arsehole thought it was okay to take his picture, and then deny any knowledge of it.

"Why the fuck did you have my photo?" he demanded angrily.

The other guy just shrugged. This response was not sufficient enough of an answer for Eren. He was furious, he wanted to lash out and hurt him.

Eren shoved him hard in the shoulders, "Well!" He spat violently.

"Can you blame me?" he remarked nonchalantly, "you have a photo, with an extremely hot girl in - and we're here without any females..."

Eren grabbed hold of the front of his t-shirt, yanking him forwards, "Are you telling me that you stole my private picture because you found my sister to be attractive?" He demanded, absolutely riled up.

"Sister?" was all the other said in response perplexed.

Eren's face was the picture of pure anger, his eyebrows were pulled down together, his eyes narrowed at the other man as he sent him a deadly glare. "Why take it, though? You could have looked at it and put it back." He seethed, irritated.

Then the idiot provoked him by stupidly saying, "Needed something to wank to. Like I said she's hot..."

He did not finish that sentence. Eren punched him hard in the face - causing the other to cry out in agony as blood spurted from his nose.

Eren hit him again, the other man decided he would try to fight back - things got heated. Fists flying everywhere

Eren had managed to get a good swing in and knocked out a tooth. He himself was sure to have a black eye and maybe a split lip.

Eren was charged at, he put his arms up defensively, but he barreled into his shoulder sending Eren backwards. They ended up on the floor fighting. They struggled against one another, both trying to get the upper hand.

Eren smashed his elbow into the side of his skull, the soft spot high on the temple. Causing him to roll over, clutching at his head in pain. Taking advantage of his pause in hits, Eren straddled the other guy, laying punch after punch into him. His muscles had gone tense and coiled up until he sprang free and just directed it all at the current object of his wrath.

He had snapped, lost it - and this guy was a convenient punching bag. When he loses his temper to this extreme there is no logic or reasoning, it was pure rage and nothing could stop him.

That was, except, a firm kick to his ribs by someone else, and then there was a death-like grip on his upper arms from behind, dragging him up to his feet and preventing him from hurling himself forward.

He heard someone in his ear next to him, "Kristein, take Fredericks to the medic."

Eren was still worked up, it took a moment to register that it was Levi that had spoken, and it must have been Levi who kicked him off of the other guy, and who was holding him from behind. He was back.

"Let fucking go of me!" He snarled, demanding to be released, struggling against the hold.

"No," he calmly replied.

"Fuck you," Eren spat furiously, he was not sure if it was aimed at, Fredericks or Levi, at that moment in time.

"I will let go once you've calmed down," Levi explained evenly.

Eren tried again to pull out of Levi's hold to no avail. He sagged, his shoulders drooping as he gave a heavy sigh, "You can let go," He said dejectedly.

Levi released his arms and Eren brought his right hand up to examine his cheek, he winced at the touch.

"Idiot," Levi scolded, stepping in front of him as he batted Eren's hand away. Carefully holding Eren's head in place by his chin, he examined his features for injury. His other hand inspected his face by touch, wiping some blood away to discern if it was Eren's or Fredericks blood smeared on Eren.

"Come with me, I have a first aid kit in my office." He ordered and Eren followed him out. He did not need to ask why he was not being sent to the doctor. Fredericks was there and Levi clearly did not trust them to be in the same room.

Once in the relative safety of Levi's office, Eren was instructed to sit on his desk after he cleared a space.

Now that Eren was away from the situation, and not reacting from the emotions he felt in the moment, it started to sink in what he had done. He rubbed his hands over his face and then swore loudly due to the pain it caused.

Levi was sorting through a first aid kit, he looked over at Eren when he had sworn, "Stop touching your face," he moved to stand between Eren's legs, "Imbecile."

Feeling the after effects of the fight, Eren did not have the energy to argue with Levi, he was, in fact, an idiot. His ears were ringing, and the ache of his injuries was starting to become uncomfortable.

He was somewhat ashamed by his behaviour, despite the fact that the reason behind his actions was honourable. Eren cast his eyes downwards and not at Levi, who was once again searching his face closely.

Although he was not looking at Levi directly, he could sense his gaze on him. Making him fidget on the desk.

Levi tutted, "Keep still," he chastised.

Eren sighed but made a conscious effort to stay still as Levi looked him over. It was difficult. Levi was stood between his legs - so close, he was once again touching Eren's face and moving it to look at the extent of his injuries, it was too much for Eren.

"No broken bones," Levi's calm voice announced, "more than Fredericks can claim I'm sure."

Eren harrumphed refusing to speak or even look at Levi. He wondered if the inevitable telling off would be issued after he had been patched up. Levi was eerily calm he showed no hint of irritation at Eren's actions.

A hand was placed under his chin, his head lifted upwards, "You're developing quite a remarkable black eye."

Eren looked up and directly at Levi for the first time, "Does it make me look cool?" He asked seriously, but clearly joking.

"Not even a little," Levi replied just as serious.

They held eye contact for a short period, the emotion behind their eyes was more than trivial. Remembering the kiss they had shared, the desire to have a repeat performance was strong.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Levi asked softly almost tenderly.

Eren glanced away from Levi's eyes because they were pinning him to the spot, "I was not thinking," he started to say as he shifted on the table, "Fredericks...he..." Eren stopped and looked back at Levi, who was still watching him closely, "Does it matter?"

Levi used an antibacterial wipe to clear the blood off of Eren's cheek, "Yeah, it matters."

Eren flinched away at the coldness of the wipe and the slight sting it caused, "Fredericks, he took my personal photo of my sister. He admitted he took it because he wanted something..." he took a calming breath, "...something to masturbate to." His hands had curled into fists once again.

Levi made no comment, yet his eyes had darkened, becoming more fierce, but the gentle wiping of Eren's face continued. Levi carried out various check-ups, and then he took Eren by surprise by saying, "Take your top off."

Eren sat up straighter, "What?!"

Levi reached out and tugged at the hem of Eren's t-shirt, "Off," he repeated.

"Why?" Eren squeaked out. Considering it was not that long ago that Eren was purposely removing his top in front of Levi, he was suddenly reluctant to do so. It was the suddenness of the request - caught him off guard.

"Because," he snarled, "I kicked you pretty damn hard in the ribs, I want to see if there is any damage."

Oh, well that was a legitimate reason he supposed. He carefully removed his top, the stretching causing him to hiss.

Eren gripped the edge of the desk as Levi inspected his ribs, his hands lightly running over the area. Breathing in had been causing mild discomfort a dull pain constantly in the background.

"Not broken, but bruised I think." Levi summarised, his eyes scanning the rest of Eren's torso momentarily lingering on each bruise he spotted.

He moved away and returned moments later with some pain relief and a glass of water, "You need to take these," he handed them over, "to take the edge off. The bruising around the ribs will take awhile to heal, and as you breathe in, or cough, it will be painful,"

Eren took the tablets and a gulp of the water, "Thanks,"

"You'll have to come to my office or go to the medic, to get pain relief. Unfortunately, the recruits are not allowed to keep them." He informed Eren as he stepped away from the desk.

Eren gingerly climbed off, "Sure, will do." He replied, unsure if he was free to leave, or if he was to now wait for his lecture and punishment.

Standing there still topless, Eren felt a bit awkward, he reached for his t-shirt and pulled it on. He wanted to ask why it had taken Levi so long to return. Ask why he was not there to do his job all day, but Eren knew that would sound petulant and whiny. He recognised that it would sound ludicrous if he admitted he was upset by the fact Levi was not around for a day. He kept those thoughts to himself, but asked, "What is my punishment?"

Levi was re-organising his desk back to its previous state, before Eren had sat on it, "Hmmm," he caught Eren's eye, "I think the bruising kick to your ribs was punishment enough."

Eren blinked at him, "Right," he did not expect that at all. He wanted to spend more time with him, but he knew Levi probably had lost time to make up for and catch up on his work.

Levi sensed his hesitation, he placed the paperwork he was sorting on the desk, "You're free to go. No more fighting, though. Erwin will need to know about this and he'll likely be monitoring you closely."

Eren inclined his head to show he understood, leaving before he appeared desperate. The whole thing felt rather anticlimactic. He had Levi alone, he had no top on and Levi was stood between his legs - yet he was too disoriented from the fight to take advantage of the situation.

It was a good job he left when he did, as he passed Erwin in the hall, clearly on his way to Levi's office.

Eren worked on autopilot, polishing his boots and sorting his area before lights out. Jean told him that Fredericks was transferred to a different boot camp. Having been ordered by the legal system to complete a full course at a boot camp he had no choice but to remain in one, but Erwin had decided he would be better off at another facility.

At lights out, Eren attempted to sleep but his aches and pains were causing him too much pain. After a few hours of just gritting his teeth and trying to endure the pain, he gave up. He decided to go in search of Levi, he could not only get some pain relief but also spend some time with him.

There was no use going to the medic as it was late, his office would be locked up, as would Levi's. Eren did think about sitting on the bench and waiting for Levi to appear and then ask for pain relief. That was soon out of the question, the walking had caused the pain to flare up and intensify. Eren knew he would not be able to tolerate the pain waiting on the bench - who knew when Levi would show if he showed up at all.

Instead, he made his way to the staff private quarters. He remembered which one was Levi's from that day he had to get him to help with the knife fight.

He was sure it was against the rules to even step foot in staff quarters, but the pain was starting to become too much - he felt like he might pass out, and he had no other way to gain access to pain relief.

He knocked gently on Levi's door, hoping the knock was quiet enough not to alert anyone else.

By the time Levi answered, Eren was suffering, he had one arm out in front of him supporting himself by leaning on the wall next to the front door, the other hand was clutching the side of his ribs as he took small shallow breaths to try and not cause more pain as he breathed in.

Levi stepped aside and Eren slowly made his way into his bedsit.

Levi closed the door and then went over to the kitchen area, returning with pain relief and a glass of water. Eren took it gratefully, then he carefully sat down.

After a short while, he felt he could talk, "Sorry," he stated as he looked over at Levi, "I was in so much pain and I didn't know where else to go. The medic's office isn't open and your office is locked. I know I shouldn't be here, I'll leave as soon as I feel I can walk again."

"Take all the time you need," Levi replied.

Eren smiled half-heartedly at him, leaning his head back against the sofa and closing his eyes as he waited for the pain relief to kick in.

"I really did a number on you when I kicked you, huh?" Levi stated in a low voice.

Eren did not even bother to open his eyes when he responded, "I guess, but it was not just your kick that did damage, Fredericks got plenty of good blows in too. Don't feel bad." He sincerely informed, Levi.

"Who said I felt bad? I was just stating the obvious, that my kick did some damage." He responded, although his usual bite was missing.

Eren opened his eyes and lifted his head to regard Levi, "You don't feel bad?" he stuck out his bottom lip, "Even though I feel like I can hardly breathe without unbearable pain!" He laid it on thick.

Levi stood and made his way over to the sofa that Eren was on. He sat down next to Eren, sitting sideways on the sofa facing Eren, "I pity you, would that do?" he bartered.

Eren hummed, "I guess. You could, you know...kiss it better?" he bravely stated.

Levi watched him carefully and Eren held his breath, sensing that Levi was going to do it, bracing himself for the moment it happened.

Leaning forwards, Levi reached out and lifted up the side of Eren's t-shirt. With one last charged look at Eren, he ducked his head and kissed up Eren's side - from his hip all the way to just under his armpit.

Eren sucked in a breath, which hurt, but fuck, he could deal with any kind of discomfort if it meant he got Levi's lips laying soft kisses on his body.

Moving away Levi looked at Eren pointedly, "Better?"

Eren smirked, "Not even close, a few more should do it."

Levi removed Eren's top and spent a good ten minutes lavishing kisses all over his torso, not just the bruised areas. Eren had shifted so he was half lying on the sofa, back against the arm rest and one foot resting on the floor, leg hanging off the sofa. Levi between his legs as he kissed away the pain.

He stopped, holding himself over Eren's body so he did not hurt him, he lowered his head and kissed Eren on the lips. Eren wanted to pull Levi down on top of him, but even in his lust filled state he knew that the pain would be too much, he was not even close to being healed yet. However, he wrapped his arms Levi's neck, fingers rubbing the undercut and then trailing down to the nape of his neck. The spot that Eren had fantasised about kissing far too much.

Eren winced as pain shot through him and Levi pulled away, "Don't stop he pleaded,"

"I have to stop, before...before I lose control." He admitted.

Eren frowned at that statement, "And?" he challenged, "So what if you do?"

"Eren..."

Eren sat up, a little too quickly and swore as it inevitably caused him great pain. He did not like the way Levi had spoken his name.

"Just get better," Levi said as he stood and adjusted his clothes, turning and facing away from Eren.

"And when I'm better?" he asked, not letting it go.

Levi turned to face him once more, "I don't know. Just...go." He looked unsettled, uncharacteristically agitated, "Please."

Fuck he said please - he was clearly struggling with having Eren here, within touching, kissing distance.

Eren put his top back on, and stood, the pain relief took the edge off so that it was bearable - he could easily walk back to his quarters now.

Levi had turned to face away once more. Eren approached him from behind, and on a whim placed a kiss the nape of his neck, "Goodnight," he whispered. Leaving and returning to his quarters without encountering anyone else.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: -** Not sure I am 100% happy with this chapter, but meh...here you go.

 **Chapter 10**

Eren ended up sleeping in a sitting position, propped up against his pillow, because of the pain in his side, his ribs hurt and it was too much - sitting helped.

Actually, sleeping was probably the incorrect term for what he did, considering he was awake for the majority of the time. Mainly thinking of Levi. Levi kissing all over his upper body, Levi between his legs, Levi possibly suggesting something may happen once he had recovered from his injuries.

He was not sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but according to Levi, Erwin had stated that Eren could not participate in strenuous physical training until his bruised ribs had healed. It was a good thing because that meant no fucking physical training, which was hell, but a bad thing, as no Levi.

Eren was ordered to go help Marco in the kitchens, which was alright, he liked Marco and they could talk and relax. But, being in the kitchen meant no Levi all morning. He saw him once to get some pain relief and then he was gone.

He did wonder if Levi was intentionally avoiding him, backing off.

"Hey Marco, how long do bruised ribs take to heal?" He asked what was on his mind once he had settled into work in the kitchen.

Marco's brows furrowed in thought, "Dunno," he said adding uncertain, "about three weeks."

Eren gaped at him, "Three weeks!"

Marco snorted a laugh, "The prospect of spending three weeks with me that bad?" he teased mock insulted.

"Oh, no," he quickly wanted to rectify his mistake, "It's not you. I quite like being here. It's...it's just...I..." He had no idea how to explain it to Marco, or even if he should.

Marco let Eren's sentence trail off without questioning him, "I heard from Jean, that Levi caused the injury and not Fredericks." His tone had changed from jovial to serious.

Eren continued to chop carrots in silence for a moment, before answering, "Yeah, it was Levi," he confirmed, feeling the need to add, "To be fair I was crazy. I needed something that would make me stop. Hope he did not get into trouble with Erwin for it."

"You're not mad at, Levi, then? He kicked you in the side, you're lucky you did not have any broken ribs." Marco stated gravely, eyeing Eren from the side as he kneaded dough.

Eren paused in his chopping duties, hand hovering, clutching the knife, "No, I'm not mad, not even a little. He did what he thought was needed to get me to stop." Adding silently in his head that Levi had also kissed it better plenty last night.

They worked in silence for some time, until Eren decided to be the one asking the awkward questions, "So," he started smiling over at Marco, "You and Horse Face?"

Eren grinned because Marco's reaction was instantaneous, his face had become red and he seemed all flustered. Gone was the confident Marco talking about extra portions, in his place was an awkward and embarrassed Marco.

"Um, I guess...we've not really talked..."

"Too busy doing other things." Eren interrupted, teasing as he elbowed Marco a couple of times in quick succession.

"What! No, I mean...we have not talked about what it is that is happening between us." He defended all flustered. Grumbling, "We talk."

Eren dropped it, knowing Marco probably felt uncomfortable. They worked in silence, preparing for the lunch and even some things for dinner. They made small talk, and Eren learned a few things about Marco's life. It was nice. He actually forgot he was at a boot camp, it felt like he was talking to a long time friend.

Lunch was served. Jean was sulking that Eren got to spend all day with Marco, whilst he was forced to do extra laps because Levi did not have Eren to take his anger out on.

It took a great amount of effort, to not ask Jean or Connie how Levi was. Although, he did eat his lunch quickly so he had time to visit Levi in his office. To be fair he was not giving in to his need to see Levi, he did need some more painkillers.

He knocked and waited, "Enter," Levi's voice called out clear and firm.

Making his way into the office, Eren glanced over at Levi behind his desk, and the heavy tight feeling from his chest subsided somewhat. He knew it was crazy to be so affected by Levi so soon, to sense a heavy tight feeling when he had been away from him for a long period of time. But, he could not bring himself to care.

He smiled sheepishly over at him, "Can I have some painkillers? Sir."

Levi did not answer, instead, he pushed away from his desk and walked over to the corner where he kept his medical kit. The corner housed a worktop, with a kettle among other things, and a small sink.

He once again fetched the tablets and a glass of water, handing them over to Eren. Eren brushed his fingers over the inside of Levi's wrist, not taking his eyes off of him, "Thanks,"

After the tablets were taken and the glass placed in the sink, Eren reached out and took hold of his wrist again, not saying anything - simply stepping closer. Looking down at him with pure need.

Levi's eyes held an unspoken warning, Eren chose to ignore it. If Levi really wanted to protest what was about to happen he would have pulled his wrist free and stepped away.

Eren bent forward, spreading his feet apart a bit, to not only make himself slightly shorter but also give Levi a place to stand. Levi's face was tilted upwards, and Eren took that as permission, he closed the gap and kissed him. He kissed him deeply, just in case Levi would put an end to it soon - getting his fix when he could.

The kiss almost took his breath away. He dropped Levi's hand and cupped the side of his face. It seemed today, Levi was happy to let Eren take the lead. Eren ran the tip of his tongue over Levi's lips, sliding it in as he parted them.

He had no idea how long they kissed for, but when Levi pulled away Eren's heart was beating incredibly fast and his whole body felt alive.

Levi walked over to the door, and for one horrible moment Eren thought he was going to tell him to leave, but, he actually locked the door. He walked back over to Eren, his hand reaching out and carefully cupping the side of his face, Levi's thumb slowly caressing the magnificent black eye he was now sporting.

"I forgot one," he softly whispered. Referring to the previous night when he was kissing Eren's bruises. He stretched forwards, standing on his toes to place a single gentle kiss to his bruised eye socket. The bruise already starting to turn a dark blue/purple in colour.

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waist pulling him forwards; closer - and accidently lifting him off his feet for a split-second. Kissing him before he could scold him for doing so.

Eren sensed Levi's hesitation to place his hands around him, worried about hurting him due to his bruised ribs. He smiled against Levi's mouth when he finally settled on placing them on his hips.

Maybe, Levi had come to the realisation that Eren, had been controlling the kissing so far because he suddenly steered Eren over to the desk. Eren perched on the edge, as Levi moved to stand between his legs.

Levi began to kiss Eren's neck, "Fuck," Eren muttered, pushing on Levi's lower back to encourage him to move closer.

For some reason Eren had gotten it into his head after last night, that, Levi was going to put a complete stop to anything happening between them until at least he was fully healed. Eren was extremely thankful that this was not the case.

One of Levi's hands was running up Eren's inner thigh and his mouth was kissing the hollow of his neck. Eren tilted his head backwards, his hands supporting himself by holding the edge of the desk - moaning at the sensation of having Levi's lips on him once more.

Eren blurted, "Fuck, I've missed you."

Levi pulled back, his eyes had darkened and Eren knew he was just as affected as he was, yet he seemed taken aback by Eren's words.

Eren watched him intently, his words spilling forth without permission from his brain, "I cannot stop thinking about you. 24/7 - constantly, all I..."

Levi had cut him off by placing his index finger against Eren's lips. Shh-ing him.

"Yeager," he began, and Eren could tell he was returning to his usual self, he did not want that.

Eren glanced down at Levi's hand, then slowly lifted his eyes back up to meet Levi's, as their eyes met, Eren took hold of Levi's wrist and pulled his hand back slightly, swirling his tongue out, and running it over the tip of Levi's finger that was still near his mouth. Bravely, he started to suck on his finger, clearly sending the message that he wished it was not his finger he had in his mouth.

Eren watched as Levi closed his eyes slowly and briefly, he took a deep breath before pulling his hand and finger away from Eren. He grabbed hold of Eren's wrist forcefully, dragging him around the other side of his desk.

Eren frowned at him as he sat down in his office chair, leaving Eren standing.

"Such a tease," Levi remarked, "Can you finish what you started?" he stated - a challenge evident in his tone.

Eren dropped to his knees, staring up at Levi in half awe and half shock, that Levi was willing to let whatever this was between them progress to that stage.

Running his hands up Levi's legs, Eren did not mess around, he did not dare, just in as case Levi changed his mind. He unzipped Levi's flies and palmed his half-hard cock through his underwear.

Levi slouched down further, tilting his pelvis forwards, his forearms resting on the armrest of the chair. His eyes never left Eren, watching him the whole time.

Reaching inside the front opening of his underwear, Eren pulled out Levi's cock. He took a moment to admire it, he had no clue when, or, if he'd ever see it again - he needed to memorise everything about it. Of course, his view was restricted by the clothes, nonetheless, he did not let that deter him.

Eren took Levi in his hand, gently stroking, using his thumb to tease the head of his cock. With one final look up at Levi, Eren leant forwards and ran his tongue around the head of his cock. Eren purposely made sure he was watching Levi as he did that. The look on Levi's face was priceless. It gave Eren a rush. Levi's fingers had even gripped the armrest momentarily.

Levi tasted good, and Eren relished how Levi's cock responded to his licks. Growing and getting harder in his mouth with each new one.

Eventually, with a purposeful look up at Levi, Eren wrapped his lips around his head, pausing a moment to taste that wonderful precum - moaning a little as he did so, finally he swirls his tongue around placing the slightest amount of pressure on his lips, sucking lightly on his head.

Levi groaned and mumbled something that sounded very much like, 'Tease,"

Eren had no response to that, he was teasing, he was deliberately only sucking on the end - hopefully making Levi want it more, making him wish for all of his Eren's mouth on him.

He worked the shaft with one hand as he sucked the tip, "Yeager," Levi half hissed half moaned in pleasure.

Smiling Eren plunged his head down all the way on Levi, engulfing him completely.

A hand darted out and threaded through Eren's hair, while simultaneously his hips thrust upwards as the sensation made Levi think he was going to come right then.

Feeling Levi's hand running through his hair, even pulling on it slightly gave Eren the confidence to carry on - to give it his all. It was all the encouragement he needed.

He started to suck harder, his movements faster when a knock at the door stopped him. Both of them froze as they heard, Erwin call through the locked door, "Levi?" and then the sound of the door handle turning as he tried to open the door.

Levi stood, and tucked himself away, he glanced down at Eren and whispered, "Under the desk,"

Eren did not wait for further instruction, he crawled backwards under the desk where the chair would usually go. Luckily Levi had one of those desks that did not have a gap all the way through. The side facing the door was one complete solid piece of wood, with just half a hole the other side, for the chair. Eren could hide under the desk without being seen from the other side. He just prayed silently that Erwin did not need anything from Levi's desk drawers.

Levi unlocked the door and greeted Erwin.

Erwin eyed Levi suspiciously, before asking, "Were you...you know.. just masturbating?" he asked scandalised and amused at the same time.

Seeing no other explanation, Levi simply glared at Erwin knowing he'd take that as an affirmative.

"Seriously Levi," Erwin exclaimed exacerbated, "Jesus christ save it for the quarters like the rest of us." He paused and added, "I came here to tell you that lunch was over and that your recruits are waiting for instruction. I think...I'll go give them orders, you finish what you started." He stated before shaking his head and leaving.

Erwin was not a stupid man, he knew if Levi had been interrupted before he had finished, and he was not allowed to return to the task, he would be in a foul mood for the rest of the day. For his own, and everyone else's benefit he'd rather sort out Levi's recruits and let him finish.

Levi closed the door and locked it once more. He returned to his chair, his face unreadable. Eren moved out from under the desk, he went to stand, when a foot placed upon his shoulder stopped him.

"Did I say we were done?" Levi stated his voice a low rumble.

Levi dropped his foot from Eren's shoulder, he fidgeted in the chair before relaxing into position.

Eren once again removed Levi from his trousers and underwear, going straight back to where they left off before they had been interrupted.

Levi sighed, Eren's warm wet mouth around him again was gladly welcomed. His hand found purchase in Eren's hair, he let his pleasure show by groaning softly.

Eren used his mouth and hand in tandem, twisting his hand as he moved up and down, sucking, licking and swirling around the head.

Moving his hand from the shaft down to the base, Eren took more of his cock into his mouth. Eren delighted in the way Levi squirmed when he flicked his tongue over a certain spot.

Eren was quite talented with his mouth, more specifically his tongue. Levi was barely holding it together, Eren knew how to handle another man's cock. Levi ignored the stab of jealousy that ran through him, at the thought of the other men, the ones that Eren had perfected his skill on. He was, of course, thankful that Eren knew how to give the ultimate blowjob, his whole body was on edge.

Glancing down at Eren, catching a look upon his face that clearly showed he was enjoying it just as much as Levi was. His mouth was full of Levi's cock. Those full, pouty lips that always drew Levi's attention focusing on his crown, pulling up and down his shaft.

Levi reached out with both hands and took hold of the back of Eren's head, trying to push more of himself into Eren's mouth.

Eren could feel Levi's cock throb in his mouth, and Levi's thigh muscles under Eren's palms were spasming. He did not need the hard tug on his hair, and the cry of, "Fuck me," as a warning of what was about to happen. He knew from the way Levi's cock pulsated on his tongue. Moments later he came hard - Eren did not move, he swallowed it all.

Eren sat back down on the heels of his feet, glad that Levi had reached his climax because his jaw had started to ache.

Eren stood, looking down at Levi with a smirk on his face he replied to the last thing Levi had said, "Actually, I was hoping I'd be the one getting fucked."

Levi mirrored his action, standing, putting himself away as he did so. He kissed Eren roughly, forcefully. The words Eren had said had caused him to react this way. He slid his hand down the front of Eren's trousers and boxers in one swift movement. Eren's soft exclaim of surprise was lost against Levi's lips.

Levi stroked Eren, pressing himself against Eren, as he kissed him - his mouth felt electrifying. The kiss so deep and hot, Eren never wanted it to end - air to breathe be damned. The fact that Eren still had his trousers and pants pulled up was awkward, but Levi made it work - the sensual kissing and firm sure strokes were enough to cause Eren to dig his fingers into Levi's shoulders and shudder as he climaxed - spilling his load all over his own pants and Levi's hand.

Levi pulled his hand free and grimaced at the mess, he walked over to the sink so he could scrub his hands. There was little Eren could do about the mess he was currently enduring.

Levi did not turn around, his attention focused on getting his hands clean, he said, "I think you should leave before Erwin discovers you are not where you are supposed to be." It was not said coldly, or even harshly. He was merely stating a fact.

Walking over to stand behind Levi, Eren wrapped his arms around him from behind and rested his forehead against the middle of Levi's shoulder blades. He stood like that for a few seconds, eventually conceding that he really did need to go. He pulled back, placing a small kiss to the nape of Levi's neck.

Eren did not bother saying anything, what could he say? Now was not the time. He only hoped that now Levi had crossed some line he had set himself, he would not be so reluctant in the future to repeat what just occurred.

He hurried back to the empty quarters, changing his underwear and cleaning up as best he could. Before racing to the kitchens, he released a huge sigh when he saw that it was only Marco in the kitchen.

Marco grinned at him, "Erwin was looking for you. Was asking where you were?"

Eren winced, "What did you say?"

Marco threw him some washing up gloves and Eren caught them automatically, "I said that you were currently indisposed in the toilet, due to a bad case of diarrhoea."

Eren groaned, "Um...thanks I guess." Marco probably found it amusing to tell Erwin such a vulgar excuse, but Eren could not be annoyed, Marco had covered for him.

Eren put on the gloves and set about washing up the huge stack of plates from lunchtime.

Marco impressed Eren, he managed to hold out for a good thirty minutes before he asked, "Who was the lucky person that caused you to be late?"

Eren smiled slyly, "That would be telling."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The following week was not as eventful, Eren remained working in the kitchen, and to his disappointment was informed by Erwin that if he required painkillers he needed to visit the medic. He wondered if Erwin suspected and therefore was forcing Eren and Levi apart.

Eren barely saw Levi, just fleetingly, during morning wake-up call each day. Levi never ate lunch or dinner with the recruits, and Eren no longer had the excuse for tablets to see him. Add the fact Levi had not shown up at their spot - the bench, for a week.

It hurt. It hurt how easy Levi seemed to be able to slip into the role of a stranger once more. A part of him suspected that Erwin had had a word with Levi and strongly suggested he backed off. Nonetheless, even though there was probably a logical reason for Levi's actions, it did not stop it hurting any less.

The first few days, he would look longingly at Levi during wake up call. By the end of the week, he refused to look at him directly - yet it hurt more when he had to start pretending that it did not hurt.

Sunday was a good day, though, they had received letters from home and Eren had pages and pages, written from his parents and his friends.

Now, though, not only was he missing Levi - the heavy feeling constantly pushing against his chest, he now felt homesick. Eren longed to be back at his home, having a family gathering with all of his friends too.

After receiving their letters they were ordered to return to their quarters and clean for an evening inspection. Eren folded his letter carefully, choosing to keep it in his back trouser pocket, so he could look at it whenever he needed.

Walking slowly behind Jean, Eren was the last to enter the quarters. He walked into the back of Jean, "What the hell, Horse Face?" Eren exclaimed as he had stopped abruptly in front of him.

"New bloke," he whispered.

Eventually, everyone moved to their beds and started to organise and tidy ready for inspection. Now that people had moved Eren could see that Fredericks old bed was now occupied. The new recruit looked about Eren's age, he had dark hair that reminded Eren of Levi's. Other than that he held no similarities to Levi.

He was smiling for one, he caught Eren's gaze and said, "Hey, so I'm the new kid?" he sounded nervous.

Eren smiled politely in return, "Welcome to hell," he greeted.

The other man stood, he was slightly taller than Eren, "Then it will feel just like home." He quipped.

Levi entered and immediately noted that everyone else, barring Eren and the new kid, were busy, "This is not an opportunity to stand around gossiping." He sneered at them.

Eren did his best to ignore the ripple of arousal that flowed through him at the sound of Levi's voice, he looked at the new guy and not at Levi, "Nice to meet you," with that he turned and set about organising his locker.

"I'd wipe that self-satisfied look off of your face, Richardson, otherwise you may find yourself unable to move your jaw at all." He threatened darkly.

All the other recruits were used to Levi's threats of violence, some smiled to themselves, others were hoping for a showdown between the new guy and their formidable Captain.

"I'm just happy to be here, with such welcoming people," his eyes slowly travelled from Levi over towards Eren.

Eren looked up and could see Levi had his jaw clamped shut, the muscle in the side twitching - straining with the force Levi was locking his mouth shut. Levi launched into the speech he had once given Eren, about not talking unless directly asked a question. To call him sir and not talk back.

Once his lecture had come to an end he told them they had an hour to complete their cleaning. He glared at the new guy, then walked out.

The new guy whistled, a long drawn out whistle, "Whoa he's...um...intense."

Connie laughed, "Yeah, you've only just scratched the surface." He stood and held out his hand, "I'm Connie by the way."

"Hi Connie," he shook his hand, "I'm Ethan."

They spent the next hour frantically cleaning, knowing Captian Ackerman had been unfair only giving them an hour - considering he had such high standards. Eren found that he had given up caring. He cleaned - sure, but he chose not to work himself into knots at the prospect of Levi's reaction. It was not like Eren was allowed to do physical activity - so no laps or push-ups as punishment for him.

The hour was up. Levi returned. As predicted he was not impressed with the results.

Eren had been too busy in his own little world, his mind constantly torn between thinking of nothing but Levi, to forcing himself to think of nothing at all. He had not caught the numerous times Ethan glanced his way.

Levi ordered the other nine recruits outside to run laps. Instructing Eren to remain behind as he was unable to participate in such things until he had fully healed.

As soon as the last person in the group left, Levi rounded on Eren, walking into his personal space. Eren backed up against his locker, "Think you're clever, brat?" he asked furiously as he ran his hands up and under Eren's t-shirt.

Eren exhaled loudly, a week - a whole week he had been ignored, not even glanced at, now - now Levi was pressing up against him, his back digging into the locker behind him, as Levi ran his hands over him.

Levi went to kiss him and Eren turned his head away, "What are you doing?" he choked out.

Levi glared up at him, clearly pissed that Eren had moved his head, "Trying to kiss you, what does it look like? Brat."

Eren pushed at Levi's shoulders. As much as he wanted this - which was very much - he was still feeling stung by the past week's treatment.

"You ignored me all week." He protested.

"Trying to get Erwin off my back," Levi explained in a rush as he kissed hungrily behind Eren's ear.

Eren moaned softly, but slid sideways, taking two steps away from Levi, his legs hitting his bed - he had run out of room to manoeuvre, "You could have given me the heads up. I went from...from that day in your office to nothing." He explained hurt.

Levi remained standing by the locker -for now, he had various emotions swirling in his eyes - the most expressive Eren had ever seen them.

"It had to be convincing if I warned you - you'd..."

"Fuck you, " Eren yelled.

Levi took one step towards him, "Eren..."

"No." Eren assertively snapped, crossing his arms over his chest, "You cannot just ignore me like that. Then expect to have a fumble against the locker because you're jealous that the new guy talked to me." He spat angry and annoyed.

Levi's face darkened at the mention of Ethen, confirming what Eren had suspected, Levi was jealous.

They stood glaring at one another for a few seconds, "You better go, wouldn't want Erwin to catch you." Eren taunted.

Levi closed the gap between them, grabbing Eren by the throat tightly, "Never forget who you are speaking to." He jeered.

He removed his hand and walked to the end of the bed, turning to regard Eren, "I am not scared of Erwin. However, this is my job - one that I need to keep."

Eren watched him leave, sinking to his bed, just sitting there digesting what had occurred, rubbing his throat absentmindedly. A part of Eren was turned on by what Levi had done - and wasn't that a strange thing to discover about yourself, another part of him was mad as hell. Eren was no pushover - Levi was a jerk for ignoring him for the whole week, and then to expect Eren to just let him do whatever he wanted because he was jealous.

After a few moments, he stood and began cleaning once more - knowing he would be in for it if, Levi returned and he had done nothing.

As much as Levi angered him, Eren still missed Levi. Eren had Levi right there, up against a locker and willing to kiss him and he had refused. He felt like kicking himself, but deep down he knew it was the right thing to do. Levi had to know that he cannot just click his fingers and get Eren wherever and whenever he deemed fit.

After half an hour of cleaning, Erwin entered and told Eren to go help Marco once again.

The commander did not act any differently around Eren, but Levi was very clear on his reasons for staying away. It was because Erwin suspected something was going on between them.

Something suddenly occurred to Eren, and now he had a plan, Levi would probably be out for blood - but it was a good cover. What if, Eren flirted with Ethan? Maybe Erwin would think Eren's crush on Levi had disappeared and he had moved on to Ethan. If Erwin stopped suspecting them, they were free to spend time together.

Now the question was, did he let Levi know of his plans, or did he just go with it and not tell him? Karma for Levi not telling him he was backing off for a while, and ignoring him for a week.

Walking across the exercise yard towards the kitchens, Eren noticed the others, he called out teasingly, "Hey, horse face," Jean turned to look at him, "guess where I'm going?"

Jean glowered at him, "Asshole!" He called back.

"I'll say hi to Marco for you." He said laughing.

He turned to walk away and had to halt in his steps suddenly, otherwise, he would have walked into Levi. He had his arms folded and looked ready to skin him alive, "Shouting your mouth off again, Yeager?" He stated matter of factly.

Standing so close, Eren had little choice but to look at Levi's face. Just looking at him gave him the urge to bend down and kiss the bastard.

Most of the group took the opportunity to slack in their pushups, knowing Levi was clearly distracted by Eren once more. Ethan was paired with Connie and watched the exchange closely.

"Talk about sexual tension," he remarked.

Connie frowned, "What?" he looked up at Ethan, "Captain Ackerman is just intense - and a little crazy. He's like that with everyone, you were on the end of it earlier you should know."

Ethan arched an eyebrow, "Yes, I was. But, Captain Ackerman looked at me like he wanted to dissect me slowly and without pain relief. He's looking at Eren like he wants to fuck him into the ground."

Connie looked over at the pair. They were stood pretty close, yet, Levi always did that- with everyone, he stepped into your personal space to intimidate.

"Hmmm, maybe," he conceded.

Eren bit his bottom lip locking eyes with Levi, releasing his lip to say, "Sorry, sir," he continued to meet Levi's gaze, adding quietly but clearly, "Like you've said I'm pretty talented with my mouth. I guess I just need to learn when to hold back."

Levi was most definitely plotting Eren's demise, he was sure of it, "Nobody likes a smart mouth," Levi replied.

Thankfully the others were exercising across the way from them, so they could not hear what was being said, "I beg to differ, you seem to." Eren confidently announced, knowing full well Levi could not react in front of everyone.

The look he sent Eren, clearly promised the next time they were alone there would be retribution and Eren thrived off of the idea.

"Get to the kitchen now, fucking brat." He ordered, his voice deadly.

Eren grinned, "Yes, sir." He cockily replied, stepping around Levi and continuing on his way.

Levi turned to face the other recruits, "I know you slacked off, because of that you're all doing a stint on the obstacle course." He informed them.

Jean groaned and cussed Eren under his breath. Whenever Eren and Captian Ackerman got into each other like that, they all ended up the ones dealing with the consequences of Captian Ackerman's built up frustration and anger. Jean wished they would just fuck already, maybe then the captain would cut them some slack.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:-** Oh wow, I am overwhelmed by all of the comments I have been getting. Thank you so very much - I really do appreciate every single one I receive.

Thank you to the following people who have left a comment, starlithorizon22, Kigen Dawn, Tee, ClarabelleBlue, hijikata100, Otaku Bomb, and guest/anon.

 **Chapter 12**

That night, Eren decided to go to their bench anyway, even if Levi never showed he could use the time to sit and reflect. Halfway towards the door, he heard someone say, "Eren?" Ethan sat up in his bed, "Where are you going?" he asked bewildered.

Eren held his hand up to placate him, "I just wanted some fresh air." He answered honestly.

To Eren's surprise, Ethan swung his legs over the side of his bed, "Excellent, I could use some fresh air too."

Eren hesitated, he could not say no, that would be weird and then Ethan may suspect there was more to it. If he stayed behind that would also look strange after he said he needed fresh air. The only option Eren could think of was to take a quick walk with Ethan, then return. If he felt like it later he could try again.

Choosing to smile at him in answer, Eren held the door open for him to walk through.

They walked in silence, not really heading anywhere in particular.

Ethan rubbed his hands together to warm them, "Cannot sleep, think it is because I am trying to sleep somewhere new." He stated honestly.

Eren hummed in agreement, "Took me awhile." He gave a small laugh, gesticulating to himself - his hand moving in a sweeping motion from his head to his feet, "In fact, as you can tell I still struggle to sleep. Normally, doing all that exercise knocks me out, but lately, I have not been doing any."

"What happened?" Ethan asked curiously, glancing over at Eren as they walked.

There was no way Eren was going to tell him, to admit that Levi had kicked him extremely hard, with such force that his ribs had been badly bruised because of it.

"Got into a fight," Eren settled on saying, a tad embarrassed to admit it, "With the last bloke who slept in the bed you have now." He offered as an explanation.

Ethan nudged him with his elbow, "Best stay on your good side then?" he playfully declared, smiling widely at Eren.

Eren laughed, mostly to be polite. Ethan may just be an overly friendly type, but Eren suspected Ethan was being a little flirtatious. As much as he would not mind making Levi jealous and to get Erwin off their case, he did not want to send Ethan the wrong message - to lead him on. That would be cruel.

"What did the previous guy do to piss you off?" He asked serious once more.

Fuck, what was this, twenty-one questions? "I don't really want to talk about it," Eren stated agitated, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

Ethan stopped walking and Eren did too, "Sorry," Ethan apologised sincerely as he reached out and put his hand on Eren's forearm. He looked at Eren for longer than necessary and Eren began to feel uncomfortable.

Eren uncrossed his arms, leaving them hanging down by his sides, "It's alright. I just don't like to talk about it." He reassured.

The sound of approaching footsteps echoed in the still night air. Ethan and Eren glanced at one another, unsure if they were about to get into trouble. Before either could react, Levi, rounded the corner.

Levi came to a standstill a few feet away from them and looked between them. Eren had no idea whether he should go along with it - make Levi jealous, or explain that it was just an innocent walk.

Levi spoke first, "You should not be out of bed." He told them, his voice hard and cutting.

Ethan grimaced, "Sorry," he rushed out, glancing over at Eren and watching him closely, "We just wanted to take a walk."

Levi's eyes slid to Eren's, "I could not care less what you two wanted to do. Either way, moonlight walks alone, or, together is forbidden."

Eren frowned at him, if that were true then Eren had been breaking the rules the whole time he had been meeting Levi. Levi had said it was not exactly in the rules, it was just frowned upon. He wanted to call him out on it but now was not the time.

Eren wanted to tell Levi that he was on the way to their spot, he was going to meet him, but Ethan caught him and invited himself. He wanted Levi to know he only had eyes for him. Although a very small part of him did not see why he needed to explain anything to Levi, they were not in a relationship and he was not pursuing Ethan. He had no reason to feel so guilty right now.

Additionally, it irked him, that Levi, was undoubtedly on his way to the bench - meaning if Ethan had not interrupted, they would have been there together now - the first time in a week.

"What are you standing around gawking at me for?" Levi asked bored, not waiting for an answer he remarked, "Go back to your quarters."

Ethan turned and took a few steps before he realised Eren had not budged. Eren's whole body was rigid, he watched Levi intently, pleading - for what he did not know.

"Eren?" Ethan called, breaking the tension and silence.

Eren glanced down at his boots, "Coming," he called softly, turning to leave, glancing over his shoulder back at Levi - but Levi had already started walking away.

Wake up call was interesting. Levi had to force Ethan to wake up. Eren tried not to laugh, it was definitely an adjustment being woken up at stupid o'clock by an angry man shouting.

He did not tip him out of his bed like he had done with Eren. No, this time, he had picked up the pitcher of water kept in the quarters for the men to drink during the night if they were thirsty, and poured the whole jug over Ethan's face.

Ethan spluttered and sat up gasping, "What the fuck!" He cried out.

Levi threw the glass jug at him, it landing with a thud on Ethan's stomach, causing him to curl up in pain, "Ow - fucking hell, what's your problem?" Ethan demanded as he placed the jug on his nightstand.

Levi just glowered at him until he got out of bed, "Do it again, and next time I'll drag you to the shower by your hair. Be up when lights come on." He warned.

Eren sent him a sympathetic smile, he'd been there - being humiliated in front of everyone, half asleep and dazed. Levi caught the small smile Eren had sent Ethan's way, and the shared looks between. It got to him far more than he cared to admit.

At breakfast Levi approached his recruits, his eyes narrowing as he noted that Eren and Ethan were sat together.

"Yeager, you're with me today," Levi informed him, eyeing the small gap between the two, more so how close Ethan was sat next to Eren - leaning into him. He also tried to ignore the fact that Eren had been laughing at something Ethan had said.

Eren turned to gape at Levi in surprise, "What?" He questioned, taken off guard by Levi's appearance in the dining hall - he rarely came in here.

Levi repeated slowly and patronisingly, "You are working with me today. I need help cleaning the gymnasium." He explained.

"Right," Eren accepted mildly stunned, not quite believing that he would be alone with Levi.

After breakfast the other recruits headed to physical training, joining another group, so the leader of that team could keep an eye on Levi's recruits too.

Eren headed to the gym, finding Levi already inside.

"Um...what do you want me to do?" Eren called out.

Levi motioned for Eren to follow him, heading to the large storage space assigned for, and full of, gym equipment.

"We're organising in here first," he simply stated, not looking at Eren his eyes were scanning the storage room.

They worked in silence. Checking the equipment, marking it off of a list, making sure they had all the things that were listed, and recording the condition of it.

After a sold ten minutes of the silent treatment, Eren decided that Levi was pissed at him, "Look," he began a little aggressively, even though he was aiming for confident.

"I did not arrange for your help, so we could have a heart-to-heart. I actually want you to do what you're meant to be doing - sort the damn equipment out." He cut Eren off, his tone snappish.

Eren put down the stack of disc markers he was holding, he felt anger flare up inside of him, "There is no need to be such a bastard." He snapped back.

To Eren's annoyance Levi barely acknowledged his outburst, his eyes still glancing down an inventory of items that were stored in the room.

Eren knocked the clipboard from underneath, jolting it out of Levi's hand - it landing on the floor by their feet, "Look at me!" He ordered, his voice rising somewhat.

Levi looked at him, his face blank and his stare dangerous. Eren dove at him, crashing his lips to Levi's, shoving him back against a gymnast pommel horse. His mouth latching on and not letting go - devouring all that Levi had to offer. The angry energy between them turning into sexual energy rapidly.

Eren was pressing himself into Levi, resulting in Levi arching backwards. Eren pulled away, muttering, "Insufferable bastard," before kissing his neck.

Levi did not seem fazed by the change in atmosphere, he shifted his lower body, his thigh slotting between Eren's legs, pushing up and rubbing against Eren's semi erect cock. Eren groaned against the juncture of Levi's neck and shoulder - the friction was glorious.

Levi rubbed his thigh against Eren once more, capturing his lips and kissing him urgently and heatedly.

Eren ran his hand down Levi's side, coming to a stop on his hip to drag him forwards by it. His own erection straining gainst his combat trousers as he ground into Levi. Levi's hands were all over him, touching, gripping and pulling at him.

It had escalated quickly, they were frantically frotting - rubbing their cocks together, fully clothed. The friction and stimulation causing them to become desperate for more.

Levi placed his hands on Eren's backside and hauled him forwards so he could grind harder against him.

"Levi," Eren called out breathlessly, "fuck...Levi."

Levi was touching lightly - barely there touches that were driving him wild and making him hungry for more. He could feel Levi's erection pressed hard against him as his movements became urgent - desperate.

Eren ran his hands from Levi's hips, around his waist, across his lower back, sliding his hands down under the waistband of his trousers and underwear. Eren seized hold of Levi's bum, hoisting him upwards and closer, "You drive me crazy," Eren confessed, he was not just referring to the sensations that their joint frotting was causing.

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you," Levi stated, his voice husky.

Fuck it, if that did not just turn him on - that damn voice, he squeezed one of his bum cheeks and kissed him hard. Maybe it was because they both had grievances with each other, that caused them to be rough - they were grabbing and pulling, biting and just taking what they both needed - it just so happened to be, that they both needed, to feel each other.

The adrenaline rush from bickering with Levi had turned into something more carnal. Levi bit down on Eren's collar bone as he thrust in an upwards motion against him.

Levi's muscles had gone from being tense to relaxed, his skin was flustered and his pupils were wide from arousal. All of this mixed in with his heavy breathing, sensual moans between pants - was building up to what Eren hoped to be one mighty orgasm.

With Levi lavishing attention to his neck - the pleasure from that alone was overwhelming- Eren shuddered, crying out as he climaxed, his orgasm intense and vivid. Levi gripped onto Eren's shoulders, his own orgasm hitting, as he murmured against the love bite on Eren's neck. His lips parting, brushing over Eren's sensitive skin - his breath tickling Eren as he cried out in ecstasy, his fingers wrapping around the back of Eren's neck as he gave in to the pleasure.

They continued to cling to one another - not as tightly as before, but still holding each other closely, as they concentrated on regulating their breathing and returning to normal

Suddenly remembering he had his hands down the back of Levi's trousers, he carefully removed them, smiling nervously at Levi. He was unsure how he would react to their sudden make out session.

"So," Eren started to say.

Levi cut him off with a quick kiss, "Shut up," he growled.

Eren smiled, "Make me," he challenged.

Levi kissed him once more, this time it was slow and sensual. Not fast and sexual like their previous kisses. He took his time, the kiss was everything and more. Eren had closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side and snaking his hands around Levi's neck.

When Levi pulled away, Eren chased his lips with his own, "We cannot spend all morning kissing," Levi rebuked.

Eren grumbled but took a few steps back so Levi could move.

"Let's go get cleaned up," Levi stated, "Meet me back here as soon as possible."

As he walked away, Eren reached out and grabbed hold of his hand, preventing him from leaving. He walked up behind him and kissed the nape of his neck. A single, soft kiss - it had become a habit of his, a ritual. He could not let Levi walk away after what had just happened, without kissing him there.

"See you soon," Eren replied as he let go of his hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Once again I want to say thank you all for your continued support and wonderful comments.

 **Chapter 13**

Unfortunately, the rest of the morning was spent, actually organising the equipment in the storage room.

Eren was hyper aware of, Levi - the fact he was so close, he was keenly aware of where Levi was in relation to him, at all times.

Eren seemed to have lost the ability to focus on anything since his crush on Levi began. Instead of focusing on the task at hand - sorting the equipment, his brain decided it would just think of, the last kiss he had shared with Levi. Repeating it, over and over, on an endless loop.

Eren slyly gave Levi the once over, from head to toe - stopping to linger at his rather delicious looking rear.

"Stop staring, Yeager," Levi drawled out a warning, "We'll never finish at this rate."

Eren quickly looked away from Levi's arse, "I was..." he struggled to think of an excuse, "...shut up." He huffed playfully.

Levi glanced at his watch, "You might as well go to lunch. I can finish up here."

Eren did not want to go, he wanted to stay here - alone with Levi. However, Eren recognised Levi's 'work' voice, and he was telling Eren as his captain to follow his order.

Some of the others had already arrived, he sat next to Jean, who seemed happy to see him, "As much as your face annoys me, I've kinda missed you." He joked.

Eren rolled his eyes, "Wish I could say the same, but that would be lying. Who would want to look at your horse face all day?"

They bickered as they ate. Ethan sat opposite them, he smiled at Eren and asked how his morning had been. Eren hoped he was not blushing, as he replied that it was tedious but, better than doing physical training.

Levi entered, this time in search of Erwin. He wanted to inform him that the storage room was now organised and, to give him the list of equipment that needed replacing. He knew Erwin would be in the dining hall - he always ate lunch with the recruits. Although, at a staff table and not actually with the recruits.

Eren noticed immediately, his eyes following Levi's path. He watched as Levi spoke to Erwin, then handed over a sheet of paper.

His staring was interrupted by a hand reaching across the table, fingers yanking down the collar on his t-shirt, as Ethan exclaimed, "What the hell is that?"

Eren knew he meant the sizeable love bite that Levi had given him this morning, "What, is what?" he asked nonchalantly, or as close to nonchalant as he could manage with a few people's eyes on him waiting for his reaction.

Ethan ran the pad of his thumb over the bruise, "That!" he stated incredulously.

Eren shrugged his shoulder to dislodge Ethan's hand, "Dunno, I cannot see it."

Jean leant in and stared at it, "It's a bruise," He helpfully concluded.

Eren pulled his t-shirt back into position, covering most of the love bite, "Maybe it is a bruise from my fight with, Fredericks." He casually answered, willing everyone to just fucking drop it already.

Jean snorted in disbelief, "It looks fresh."

Eren glowered at his plate of food, "Fuck if I know, just drop it."

Jean made a mocking sound, "Ooooh, get you," teasing Eren for being sensitive. Ethan was watching him closely, and Eren wished he would look elsewhere.

Eren stood, collected his plate and moved to place it on the racks set aside for all the dirty plates. He risked a glance, peering over at Levi, he looked murderous. Had Levi seen Ethan reach out and touch his neck? If the expression on Levi's face was anything to go by, it was certain that he had.

Eren approached Levi cautiously, he did not want to be on the receiving end of his fury, "Er...Sir, what am I doing this afternoon?"

He needed to know if he was still helping Levi, or if he was back in the kitchen with Marco. The thought of being in the kitchen was disheartening - considering they just had lunch and Eren would be the one washing up.

Aware that Erwin was most likely watching, Levi gritted out, "Kitchen," before stalking out of the room - otherwise, he may just go snap Richardson's neck.

Eren sighed. Why was Levi mad at him for? It is not like he was encouraging Ethan to flirt and touch him. He was minding his own business when Ethan had touched him without any warning.

When Eren entered the kitchen, he walked in on Marco and Jean kissing.

"Seriously?!" He cried out, "I could have been anyone!"

They broke apart, Jean was looking rather smug, whereas, in contrast, Marco was blushing.

Jean kissed him quickly once more, "Just saying hello," Jean stated unaffected, as he left.

Marco chuckled nervously, "Sorry, about that."

Eren waved off his concern, "I don't actually care - just like winding Jean up." He picked up the washing up gloves and added, "You two looked...happy." He settled on.

Marco smiled, but it soon faded, "No idea what we are going to do when Jean finally leaves."

Eren had not even thought about that. His stomach dropped and he felt a wave of sickness, the prospect of leaving Levi and the uncertainty of what would happen after - it did not bare thinking about.

"You'll figure something out I'm sure." He tried to reassure and comfort Marco.

"I hope so," Marco started scraping food off of the plates into the bin, "I'm not ready for whatever we have to end."

Eren scowled through his cleaning duties, his mind contemplating various scenarios - him leaving the camp and not hearing from Levi again, was the worst one his brain seemed to keep replaying.

After he finished washing up, he told Marco he needed to use the bathroom. That was a barefaced lie, he went straight to Levi's office. He hoped he was there and not with the others.

He knocked and was relieved when he heard the familiar voice call for him to enter.

As soon as the door had closed Eren blurted, "You better not forget me the moment I leave here!" His voice showing the panic he was feeling inside.

Levi arched an eyebrow at him, and Eren took a few hurried steps towards him, "Promise me," he pleaded.

Sensing the desperation and vulnerability in Eren's voice, Levi walked over to him slowly, taking hold of the back of his head and pulling him down, "How can I forget someone like you?" he kissed him softly, sweetly.

Some of Eren's fears melted away, he wrapped his arms around Levi, drawing him nearer, the feeling of ease washing over him as Levi's warmth radiated against him.

Eren broke away and rested his forehead against Levi's, "No matter what happens - I need you in my life, we'll work something out, won't we?"

"Of course," he assured, "Now go before we get caught."

Eren still felt agitated, but some of his worries and anxiety had been dampened. He smiled to himself as he walked back to the kitchen, Levi had not laughed at him, scoffed or ridiculed him, he had kissed and hugged him - elevating his fears. It was nice. Levi was being nice - that thought alone comforted him more than anything. Levi who was ill-tempered, cantankerous and indifferent - must care for him a bit, to break from his usual behaviour and affectionately reassure Eren that he was not going anywhere.

It did not bother Eren that he probably came across as a bit much - surely most people would be put off by his level of attention, but Levi did not seem to mind. He was not running a mile from the intensity of Eren.

That afternoon Hanji had returned to give first aid training to a different group of recruits. After they had completed their class they located Levi. He was making his recruits carry out another bleep test.

Levi glared at Hanji as they slid over to stand next to him, "Good evening Captain," they greeted cheerfully.

"It was until you showed your face," he returned, staring out at his recruits and not at Hanji.

Hanji laughed, "Naw, I knew you missed me."

"What do you want, Hanji? I am busy." He complained.

"Nothing, I was bored." Hanji grinned, "Oh, and to tell you I am staying for dinner, and Erwin wants us all to be in attendance - that means you too."

"Wonderful," he sarcastically acknowledged.

Hanji glanced out at the recruits, "Hey," they exclaimed confused, "What happened to the cutie? The one with the endearing smile and bright eyes." Meaning Eren, as he was not in the gymnasium.

"There are two recruits missing," Levi stated matter of factly, even though he knew Hanji meant Eren, "Fredricks was transferred to a new facility, and Yeager is out due to injury..."

"What did you do to him?" Hanji accused, cutting Levi off.

Levi was not even mad at their accusation, he had a tendency of lashing out and they both knew it, "The brat brought it upon himself. If you must know he is working in the kitchens."

"Just tell me you didn't hurt his pretty face?" Hanji implored.

Levi turned to glare at Hanji quickly, before looking back out at his recruits, making sure none of them had dropped out, "Give me strength," he asked no one in particular, "No, I did not hurt his face."

"His pretty face," Hanji interjected, correcting Levi.

"Hanji?"

"Yeah,"

"Fuck off,"

Hanji smirked, "Aye aye, Captain. See you at dinnertime."

Marco stopped talking midsentence, as he looked over at the newcomer, "Hi, can I help you?" he asked.

He recognised them, they came every year to conduct first aid training, in fact, he himself had been taught by them. He just could not remember their name.

Eren turned to look too, and smiled, "Hanji!" he called happily.

Hanji grinned, "Gentlemen," they greeted the pair, "Any chance of a cuppa?"

Marco nodded and set about making them all one.

Eren felt Hanji's eyes on him, he looked away and back again, "Um...how's things?" he asked to make conversation.

Hanji smiled brightly, "Fantastic, Erwin said that the medic here is retiring and that I might be able to apply for the job." Hanji frowned, "Although, I have to apply like everyone else and earn the job, instead of Erwin just giving it to me."

Eren's eyebrows shot up momentarily, "That sounds fair," he admitted.

Marco handed them a drink, joining them with his own, "I didn't know Paul was retiring," he stated surprised.

Hanji looked a little guilty, "Ah, well it is not common knowledge yet. Erwin only found out this morning."

"I see," Marco said with a smile.

Hanji laughed, "I cannot wait to inform Levi," their voice sounding far too gleeful.

Eren hid a grin behind his mug, the thought of Levi discovering Hanji's news was quite amusing. Eren liked to think he was a good judge of character, and although Levi had his faults - deep down Eren knew his friends - Hanji included meant a lot to him.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Levi entered the kitchen, his eyes scanning the scene before him. Hanji, Marco and Eren stood around chatting, holding mugs of tea and not a single piece of work was being accomplished.

"You're here for one afternoon, and you've already disrupted the work ethic." Levi chastised, as he made his presence known.

Marco apologised, mumbled something about taking a quick break. Eren downed the rest of his tea and tried not to stare too much.

Never had he been so aware of everything that came out of his mouth as when Levi was in the room, waiting for him to say something.

He had the sudden urge to preface everything with "Don't listen to me! I don't know where I'm going with this sentence! You make me lose focus because you're incredibly attractive! Please stop that!"

Levi was watching him, waiting, Eren went to take another sip of tea, but soon realised it was all gone, "I guess I better go back to work before Captian decides to punish me," he announced lamely. Hurrying off to ask Marco what he should do next.

The words, 'Captian' and 'punish me' echoing in his head - he cringed at his inability to form intelligent coherent sentences - Levi was completely and utterly to blame.

Levi narrowed his eyes at Hanji, "Erwin just informed me you're applying for a job on base."

Hanji huffed, "Aww Erwin always spoils my fun, I wanted to tell you myself,"

Levi glanced over at Eren and Marco, taking hold of Hanji's upper arm and steering them out of the kitchen, "Let's finish this discussion in my office."

Eren heard Hanji laugh, "What is there to discuss? We're gonna be base buddies."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the delay. In no way have I given up on this story. I actually had this chapter finished awhile ago, but for some reason, I did not think it was good enough. I kept telling myself I'd delete it and re-write it. However, time and life - that never happened. The more time that past the more I started to think that I needed an amazing chapter to make up for keeping you waiting. Alas, you have the original chapter.

 **Chapter 14**

Within a couple of days, the news spread that Hanji had successfully secured the job of the base medic. The previous medic left the following weekend and Hanji had officially moved into staff quarters.

Levi seemed a little more grumpy, but it was hard to tell, as he was always rather sullen.

Eren still occasionally needed painkillers for his ribs, as it had only been just over two weeks since the incident, this being the third week. That meant regular visits to Hanji. He did not mind, Eren found Hanji to be entertaining, although, on occasion a bit too much.

Hanji had even requested they give Eren the once over, and declared that he was healed enough to resume his previous routine, however, the exercise was to be light and not to push him to his limits.

Eren still was not sure whether that was good news or bad. On the one hand, he had to start doing physical training again, on the other hand, that meant being around Levi. Not forgetting, Levi had hinted in the past that something could maybe happen between them once he had recovered. Something, more than frotting and a blowjob.

After the morning's physical training, they were ordered to go line up in the gym. The whole boot camp was there, with each captain representing their groups. Erwin started with the youngest group, calling any members who had - according to their captain achieved stage one, or on some occasions one and two, of the boot camp goals.

There were five stages. Once you reached stage five, you could be signed out and you were free to return home. Each stage had a tick list of sorts, such as learn how to do laundry for example.

Everyone in Levi's group had achieved stage one, and all but Ethan - as he had not been there long enough, had achieved stage two. When their name was called, they had to stand and go shake Erwin's hand - where he presented you with your certificate(s). It was extremely cheesy and Eren had to fight the urge to giggle at the ridiculousness of it all.

Despite his urge to laugh, he did feel proud for achieving stage two, that meant he had learned quite a bit since being here. Yet, a small part of him hated it, as stage two meant only three stages to go before he reached stage five, then he would be free to leave. Leave and return to where there was no Levi.

Ethan grumbled that it was unfair, at this rate, everyone would have left as he'd still be one stage behind and stuck with just himself and Levi.

"You'll have to be extra good, and work hard to catch up then." Eren mocked.

"Or," he leant in close to Eren, his voice low, "you can give me private lessons," he fired back flirtatiously.

Eren stopped smiling instantly, "Er...I don't think one-on-one tutoring on how to do laundry will make you reach stage two sooner." He casually answered although he was feeling a bit out of sorts.

It was obvious, even to Eren now, that Ethan liked him. He was always flirting, watching, and on occasion making excuses to touch him in a seemingly innocent way.

Ethan laughed and slung his arm around Eren's shoulders, as they walked out of the gym, and past Levi. Eren caught his eye and tried to convey that he did not want to be in this situation. Levi looked just about ready to cut off Ethan's hand and feed it to him.

"Maybe not laundry," Ethan smirked, "shall we start our private one-on-one time with the bed?" He paused to laugh, "I mean you showing me how to do those fancy corners on the sheets." He clarified grinning at Eren.

Eren sidestepped out from under Ethan's arm, "You're better off asking Lev-Captain Ackerman to show you. It is his standards you have to pass, not mine."

Other than flat out telling Ethan to stop flirting Eren had no idea what to do. His body language clearly was that of someone who was not interested, yet, he was of course still friendly and polite.

"Too fucking high standards if you ask me," Jean cut in.

"No one asked you, horse face," Eren quipped, thankful for Jean's presence, and that, he was now stood between Ethan and himself.

Jean shook his head at Eren, "Captain Ackerman has the highest standards ever!" His face scandalised.

"Right," Ethan agreed with Jean eager to run down Levi.

Eren shrugged, "Once you get used to the level he wants, it's alright."

"Yeah, but it is so fucking hard to reach that level - it only exists in his head," Jean argued.

Eren did not think so, with each new inspection Levi had less to berate them about. The group knowing what levels of cleanliness to achieve in order to satisfy their captain.

Back in quarters, they were all out in the laundry room, sorting and doing chores. Eren contemplated his situation with Ethan, he really did not want to lead him on, and Levi may actually cause bodily harm if Ethan carried on. He thought he had been subtly showing Ethan that the feeling was not mutual, that he did not return his feelings, that he was polite and friendly nothing more. He clearly was either choosing to ignore Eren or, Eren was not making it obvious enough.

Looking for the detergent Eren realised it was almost all gone, certainly not enough to finish all the laundry. Recognising the perfect opportunity for what it was, he told the others he was going to find Erwin or someone to get more.

He headed straight for Levi's office, pleased to discover Levi was, as usual, alone.

"We need more detergent for the laundry, sir," Eren stated, smiling at the sir part of his sentence.

"You'll need the store cupboard key," Levi answered monotonously, signing a few bits of paperwork, not even looking up at Eren.

Eren had wanted to use this opportunity to, dunno - maybe fool around with Levi, or at least get a kiss. Levi was actually working, though, seemed touchy and had hardly acknowledged Eren.

"Right," Eren answered miffed, "where can I get this key?" Levi was not being very helpful.

"Fuck, I don't Eren. I'm kind of busy, go pester someone else." Levi snapped finally looking up to glower at Eren.

Eren met his gaze, "Excuse me for thinking you were our fucking captain and it is your job to ensure we complete our orders. Orders that might I add you gave us in the first place - and that those orders cannot be fulfilled without the damn detergent." He fired back annoyance seeping through in his tone.

They stared at each other, both stubborn and neither willing to back down, "You talk to me like that again, and you'll need a fucking dentist." Levi declared.

Eren stared at him for a moment longer, before deciding he rather not see Levi when he was in a mood, "Sorry sir, I shall go ask someone else for the store cupboard key." With that, he turned and left, furious and disappointed. Ok, so maybe he assumed every time he and Levi were alone they'd either be kissing or doing something else, but even if Levi just said he was busy, that would have been fine. There was no need to be such a bastard about it.

Eren went to Marco next, "Hey Marco, where is the store cupboard key kept? We need detergent and Levi is busy."

Marco fetched a key and handed Eren a couple of boxes, "Say hi to Jean for me,"

"Sure," Eren agreed, like fuck he would.

Later that day, Levi carried out an inspection, he forced them all to re-organise their lockers. Made Jean and Connie re-do the bathroom and ordered Eren to tidy the laundry room, as they had neglected to put everything away after using it.

Eren had stacked all the boxes of detergent and was in the process of folding any forgotten items of clothes when Levi snuck into the room. Eren ignored him, continuing to fold a t-shirt - plainly giving Levi the cold shoulder.

Eren sensed Levi, heard him move to stand behind him, he snaked his arms around Eren's waist, whispering, "Don't be a little shit about it,"

No, 'I'm sorry for how I acted earlier,' Eren huffed and ignored him. He was now folding another item, trying his best to block out how wonderful it felt to have Levi holding him from behind.

Eren felt a bit guilty for reacting this way, he had not liked it when Levi ignored him, he really should not do the same. Two wrongs do not make a right and all that. He turned slowly in Levi's arms, "Sorry you're having a shit day," he softly replied.

Levi's shoulders dropped a little as the tension left them, Eren's words causing him to relax, realising that Eren was not going to continue being off with him. Eren wondered just how shit of a day Levi must have been having, to need Eren's comforting words and touch so much.

Eren wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. Offering comfort and solace in his arms. It was odd being like this, they did not speak of how they were feeling, just taking strength from the other.

Levi reached up and placed a soft kiss to Eren's lips, "Thanks," he simply said as he pulled away and moved towards the door.

It was extremely frustrating that Eren could only spend a few moments here and there with Levi. He yearned for more time, just them. Not even to necessarily do anything - just talk and hold each other.

Once Eren finished sorting the laundry room, he helped Connie with his tasks - doing his best to avoid Ethan and his wandering hands.

Levi announced their efforts passable, but only just. He ordered them to prepare for another obstacle course relay.

Eren wondered if they'd win anything this time.

Surprisingly Connie did much better than he did previously running the course. Eren was slower, but he was purposely taking his time as his ribs still hurt slightly. Ethan was actually pretty quick, he was a fast sprinter. They somehow managed to have the best time out of all the groups once again.

Heading for the showers, Eren was far too aware that this would be a group shower. He rushed in so he had the end shower, a wall to his right and just one vacant shower next to him. Reducing the probability of having Ethan next to him. Just in case Ethan managed to get the shower next to his, Eren angled his body so it was facing the side wall. He felt ridiculous, but showering with the others did not mean anything, no one paid attention. Now he knew that Ethan liked him, he did not want to be in a situation where he was fully naked in front of him.

He kept thinking, 'Levi has not seen me completely naked, I don't want Ethan to see me.'

He was halfway through his shower by the time the shower next to him was occupied. He heard Jean remark, "You seem in a hurry."

Eren did not look at him, he just shrugged. Rinsing his hair and grabbing his towel, wrapping it securely around his waist, he headed out to get dressed.

It was not until he was lacing up his boots, that others began to filter out into the changing room and start to get dressed.

Walking back to their quarters, Jean asked what was up with him. Eren explained that he was feeling uneasy about Ethan flirting with him.

Jean being Jean replied, "Just tell him to fuck off,"

"I'm his friend, I don't want to be mean," Eren answered.

"You're mean to me!" Jean exclaimed.

"You're not my friend," Eren said trying and failing not to laugh.

Jean punched him in the upper arm, "Arse,"

The group were sorting their lockers and polishing boots when Levi arrived.

"As you know, you miraculously came first in the obstacle course relay. I have no idea how you managed it, most of you are poor excuses for human beings." Levi started his speech insulting them, Eren caught Ethan rolling his eyes, "however, you were still marginally faster than the other pathetic groups, therefore you have won a reward."

Everyone waited with bated breath. Last time it was photos of loved ones.

"You have won a morning off boot camp duties. Tomorrow, you will not receive an early-morning wake-up call, you have the whole morning off, No physical training until after lunch, where your usual routine will commence." He informed them in a bored tone.

A few cheered, but were soon silenced by Levi's deadly glare, Eren grinned. A whole morning off. He wondered if he could somehow sneak into Levi's office or even his quarters. His mind was racing. He was not paying attention.

"Yeager!" He heard Levi call, annoyed.

Eren looked up, "Are you deaf as well as dumb? For fuck sake, you need to re-evaluate your existence." He huffed.

Eren used all of his willpower to not smile.

"Hanji has requested you have a check-up, please go there immediately." He grounded out.

Eren inclined his head to show he understood, then left straight away, he was not dumb - even if Levi liked to insinuate that he was.

Hanji grinned at him, kept smiling a creepy knowing smile as she checked him over.

"Why the shit-eating grin?" Eren finally gave in and asked, as he pulled his t-shirt back on.

Hanji looked fit to burst as if they had been waiting for him to ask.

"I heard you have tomorrow morning off? Hanji affirmed manically.

"Yeah, what of it?" he cautiously asked, worried Hanji would rope him into helping with some weird experiment of theirs.

"I have been told to inform you to go to Levi's quarters after this." Hanji grinned at Eren's shocked face.

"What?" He blurted needing reassurance.

Hanji patted his arm, "You're adorable," they smiled, adding, "Levi told me to send you over after this. I assume because you have tomorrow morning free, he is intending for you to spend the night at his."

Eren gaped at Hanji.

"What? You know?"

"Of course," they simply answered, "Anyway, captain grumpy pants, said if I deemed you fit enough - you're very fit... but I think Levi meant healed enough, that I should inform you to go to his." Hanji gleefully explained.

Eren was trying to process what was happening, "Surely the others will notice that my bed is empty if I sleep elsewhere?" He logically pointed out.

"Already thought of that," Hanji casually said, "I'm going to inform your friend, Connie, that you're staying in the hospital ward overnight as I declared that you needed good rest and what with having tomorrow morning off, I've ordered you sleep all day and get as much rest as you can." Hanji stood, staring down at a speechless Eren.

"Go on then," Hanji ordered, "Go."

Eren stood, he still had not processed what this meant. He was going to be spending the night, all night, actually spending the whole night over at Levi's. Most likely sharing his bed. To then wake up with him and spend all morning with him also. Fuck. His heart began to beat faster in anticipation. He was suddenly feeling nervous.

Eren thanked Hanji, then slowly walked towards the staff quarters.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** This is essentially a whole chapter of their first time together.

 **Chapter 15**

Eren still could not quite believe what had just happened. It had only been this morning, that Levi snapped at him in his office, barely acknowledging him. Now, now he was arranging it so Eren could spend the night.

Picking up the pace for fear of being spotted, Eren softly knocked on Levi's door.

He answered and to Eren's astonishment he was not wearing his usual uniform. He wore a plain black long sleeved jumper, it was slightly too big for him - but looked intentional, it hung just right and Eren took a moment to appreciate the effect. Once he forced his eyes away from looking at the top half, Eren glanced down and saw that Levi was wearing black skinny jeans.

He gaped at him, he had never really pictured Levi in jeans - let alone skinny jeans. Fuck, he had been missing out! All those fantasies, he had been picturing Levi, in the wrong attire. Because standing there now, in a plain black jumper and skinny jeans, he looked delectable.

"Are you going to stand there all fucking night?" He heard Levi rebuke.

"Sorry - I...you look great." He settled on as he stepped inside the bedsit.

He hesitated, standing a few feet away from the door.

He heard Levi tut, "Tch, I'm not going to bite," he stepped closer, "Unless you want me to." His tone lower and seductive.

Eren rolled his eyes and gave a small nervous laugh, "Right," he made his way over to the sofa and sat carefully on the edge.

He was insanely nervous. Deep down Eren knew it was because they would most likely be having sex tonight. He desires Levi, he wants this - he was just feeling nervous about it all.

Levi eyed him suspiciously, before asking if he wanted a drink. A moment later he returned handing Eren his drink. He sat down next to him, leaning back against the sofa, as Eren sat forwards, elbows resting on his knees.

"I assume Hanji declared you fit." He asked casually, he did not show any sign of nerves.

"Huh," Eren fidgetted, "Yeah, yeah they did." He responded.

"Hmm," Levi countered, reaching out and gliding his hand across Eren's upper thigh, to which Eren jerked - startled.

"Just as I thought, you're extra nervous and jumpy. What's up with you?" Levi asked.

Levi was never one to keep an opinion to himself, he was always open and honest even if he should keep his thoughts to himself.

Eren looked down, "I'm just...I'm..."

Levi sighed and tugged at Eren's wrist until he slackened his arm. Levi took hold of his hand, "There is no need to be nervous. I'm not going to do anything you do not want me to do. If we end up just watching TV and hanging out - I do not care. I just wanted more time alone with you. Please, try and relax." He reassuringly told Eren.

Eren looked up, taken off guard by Levi's words he lunged forwards and kissed him hard, but quick, "Thank you,"

The nerves were most likely due to Eren's insecurity, it was not because he did not want this - because he wanted Levi so fucking badly. He was just worried about performing, being crap in bed, to disappointing Levi somehow, what if Levi lost interest after they fucked...so many negative thoughts. The air was highly charged with expectations.

"Stop over thinking," Levi chastised as he grabbed the remote off of the coffee table, "We have all night and tomorrow morning, nothing even needs to happen. Just calm the fuck down." He was not angry, or even disappointed. He genuinely would not object if they did not have sex, although he wanted something to happen - he would respect Eren's choice.

Levi flicked between the channels, waiting for Eren to relax somewhat. Eren eventually sat back against the sofa, shifting so he was closer to Levi's side, "I've not watched TV since being here," Eren commented.

"Probably done you a favour, mostly garbage on," He remarked, trying to engage Eren in a conversation so he would become more like his natural self.

"True," Eren agreed, pulling his feet up onto the sofa and leaning into Levi's side, "I still miss it, though."

Levi handed him the remote, "Knock yourself out,"

Eren tilted his head so they could share a kiss, thankful that Levi was not pressurising him, or pouncing on him the second he walked through the door. Eren just needed time to adjust to the situation, after all, it happened quite abruptly.

They watched TV in silence, Eren was not really paying attention, his mind whirling. Finally settling on the fact that, nothing had to happen, or if it did and he changed his mind they would stop, and even if they went all the way it did not have to be perfect. It was their first time together - it was not going to be perfect. He trusts Levi completely, he was just feeling vulnerable.

Feeling a bit better about the whole situation, and realising he could kiss Levi without Levi assuming it was leading to sex, he shifted and captured Levi's mouth. It was evident from the way he was kissing that he had calmed down somewhat, he was less tense, his lips were more compliant.

No longer being afraid that he would scare Eren off, Levi reached out and took hold of the back of his head, deepening the kiss as he did so.

Eren responded by moving one hand to caress the back of Levi's neck, and the other he slowly slid up and under the hem of Levi's jumper, his fingers brushing gently over his stomach. This caused Levi's breath to hitch slightly, which in turn gave Eren a confidence boost. Levi was nervous too, that touch proved it, and subsequently helped Eren loosen up.

Levi moved so his back was against the armrest, with Eren positioned between his legs, almost laying on him as they kissed. The more they kissed, the more at ease Eren felt, not to mention he was now feeling aroused.

They had started out slow and sensual, however, things were starting to take a turn. Tongues were now involved, and Levi had wrapped his legs around Eren. Levi would alternate between kissing Eren's neck, to teasing and kissing him.

Their kisses had become rougher, harder - desperate as they gradually turned each other on.

Levi uncurled his legs and nudged Eren's shoulder to indicate he wanted him to move. He stood and held out his hand to Eren, his eyes wide with desire.

Eren did not need Levi to say out loud what he was implying. Eren took his hand and followed Levi into the bedroom. Levi dimmed the lights and sorted some music.

Eren awkwardly sat on Levi's bed.

Levi looked at him intently for a moment, before he took hold of his jumper and went to pull it off. Eren swallowed, his mouth full of excess saliva. Eren caught his eye and shook his head minutely. Levi released his jumper, leaving it on.

Approaching Eren, Levi lowered himself so he was hovering over him, kissing him once more.

Eren knew the undressing part was a big deal – they were essentially seeing each other fully naked for the first time, he wanted it to be special. He wanted them to undress each other – slowly and sexily.

He took hold of the hem of Levi's jumper, pulling it up - Levi raised his arms, and Eren pulled it off, slinging it on the floor as his eyes took in the sight of a bare-chested Levi. Levi who was now straddling him.

Levi mirrored Eren's actions, taking off Eren's t-shirt - his movements clumsy and not his typical smooth actions.

They paused in the stripping, resuming their kissing and touching. Taking their time, discovering each other's sensitive points by simply stroking all over.

Levi had begun to kiss lower down causing Eren to take a sharp intake of breath. Levi noticed, he went back and repeated the move, clearly checking if it was just a fluke, or if Eren was sensitive in that area - seeing if he became overcome when kissed, touched, or stroked there. Eren released a soft moan, Levi's actions were having the desired effect.

They did not rush things, this was all about learning what each other liked.

Levi moved forwards, his tongue circling Eren's ear and then sucking on his earlobe before capturing and pulling on it between his teeth, Eren's hold tightened as he clutched hold of Levi's back, his groan louder and longer than before. Their breathing was heavier, the music was on low, so Eren could hear - he was also all too aware of his own breathing.

Eren felt Levi's hands move towards his crotch, he began to undo Eren's trouser button. Eren lifted himself up slightly so Levi could pull them down and over his bum. He pulled them down to his ankles and Eren kicked them off.

Levi stood and slowly, so fucking slowly - removed his own trousers. Eren was far too turned on and desperate to see, that he did not care that he was not the one removing them. Besides, this way, with Levi standing and slowly taking them off, Eren has a proper show - a full sight of Levi in all his glory - because the bastard was not wearing any underwear under his jeans.

"Fuck," Eren exclaimed as he watched Levi's erect cock spring free.

Levi stepped out of his jeans, remaining standing where he was, Eren reached out for him and pulled him forward, kissing him as soon as he was close enough.

Thier erections rubbed against one another, the friction of Eren's boxers creating an incredible sensation.

Levi pulled away from the kiss, he looked down at Eren, "You're the first person who has ever caused me to become so damn hard from kissing." He admitted his voice breathy.

Eren smirked, "And the last," he stated before moving to kiss along Levi's collar bone, his arms wrapped around Levi.

He was not sure, but he thought he heard Levi mumble, "and the last," repeating Eren's words, agreeing with him.

Eren bit down on his collar bone, before sucking at it, Levi agreeing with him was such a confidence boost. It reassured him that Levi was not planning on leaving as soon as they had sex.

It was exciting - yet awkward. Both figuring out what the other's body responded to. For Eren the lead up to this moment had been amazing, the chemistry and sexual tension between them almost overwhelming - he worried that Levi would expect the sex to be spectacular from the start.

He needed to stop overthinking things, to not listen to himself or give into his anxiety. To just enjoy the moment and give himself fully to Levi.

He could feel Levi's warm breath over his skin, as his lips brushed gently against his chest. A tongue swirled around his nipple and Eren arched up as Levi sucked on it.

Levi's hands moved down towards Eren's waistband, Eren grabbed hold of Levi's wrists holding them tight - halting him. He gave him a long drawn out kiss.

Eren did not want to rush this. To jump straight to the sex. He wanted them to take their time, to spend time learning what the other liked or disliked, to have time to read each other's bodies.

Eren released his hold of Levi's wrists, Levi kept his hands above the waist for the time being. It was well paced, back and forth between heavy petting and kissing.

Eren's hands had found their way onto Levi's bum, he squeezed it, pushing Levi up - rubbing their erections together firmly.

"Ugh...Yeager, stop fucking teasing me," Levi moaned out as he gripped hold of Eren over his boxers.

"Levi," Eren called out in pleasure at the touch.

Levi sat back on his feet between Eren's legs, Eren half laying on the bed propped up against the pillows. Levi ran his hands up Eren's legs, his fingers curling around the waistband of Eren's boxers. He paused and met Eren's gaze. Silently asking if it was okay to remove them now. He obviously saw something in Eren's eyes, as he finally removed them.

Sat back on his heels, Levi was stoic, his gaze locked on Eren's now exposed erection.

Feeling a bit insecure, Eren fidgeted slightly, "Er.."

"Shut up, Yeager," Levi growled in warning. He knew Eren was about to put himself down, when in fact, Levi was simply taking a moment to appreciate the glorious sight of Eren.

Eventually breaking away from staring at Eren's crotch, Levi crawled up Eren's body, lowering himself onto him as he kissed him fervently.

Their exposed cocks, rubbing against each other - skin to skin, the sensation was magnificent.

They both moved to lay on their sides, facing one another - each reached out and took hold of the other.

They accidently knocked foreheads, not letting this mishap ruin the mood - Eren accepted that their first time would be slightly awkward, clumsy and not smooth, he laughed and kissed Levi's forehead.

Levi had begun twisting his hand in a certain way causing Eren to groan, "That feels so good,"

"Just you wait, this is merely the beginning," Levi's husky voice spoke quietly next to his ear.

Eren shuddered in anticipation and at Levi's voice, dripping with seduction and promise of further pleasure.

Levi stretched across Eren, opened the bedside drawer and removed a small bottle of lube. He squirted some on his fingertips, dropping his hand and dragging his fingers over Eren's hole.

"F-fuck," Eren cried out, his whole body vibrating with a mixture of nerves, desire and apprehension.

With one hand Levi stroked Eren's shaft, the other he massaged and caressed his hole.

Eren was enjoying the sensations too much, to care that he was no longer giving Levi any pleasure in return. He was bucking his hips every so often, usually when Levi dipped a fingertip inside or tightened his hold on his shaft.

Biting his lip, calling out, "Levi, p-please..." he begged.

"All in good time. Don't be impatient, brat," Levi teased.

Even though he was chastising Eren for being impatient, he slid a finger inside. With one finger inside, Levi began to apply pressure to Eren's perineum - stimulating his prostate. The finger inside him was curled upwards, and Levi wiggled it around until he hit the right spot.

Eren gasped, thrusting up, Levi swallowed the sounds Eren was making with a sloppy, yet, hot kiss.

Levi had added another finger, and Eren was clutching hold of the bed sheets, whimpering, pleading to Levi.

After a particular toe-curling, back-arching stroke of his g-spot, Eren gripped onto Levi and dragged his nails down his back as he cried out. Unable to keep the volume down even if he wanted to.

Thankfully, Levi seemed to have had enough of foreplay too. Eren felt cool lube being applied as Levi removed his fingers and spread it over Eren and his own cock.

Seconds later the head of Levi's cock was pressing against him. His heart was beating so fast, his breathing ragged and his body vibrating with need. Pressure as Levi guided himself in, sliding in gently and slowly.

Taking a deep breath, Eren did his best to relax. Making sure that as Levi pushes in, he kept his breathing smooth and controlled.

Once fully inside, Levi took a moment to make eye contact – gazing into Eren's eyes, before slowly kissing him, "Okay?" he asked, making sure Eren was alright and taking a moment to register the situation and adjust himself.

"Y-yes," Eren croaked out, "I cannot believe this is actually happening," he accidentally said out loud.

"Definitely not a dream," Levi clarified, lowering himself so he could kiss along Eren's jaw and neck.

Eren shifted his legs, lifting them up and towards his chest. Levi took hold of a leg and re-positioned it using it as leverage as he began to pull out and slide back in slowly and repeatedly. Levi's pubic hair was tickling against his arse crack as he buried himself deep inside Eren.

Eren had shoved his knuckle in his mouth and bit down on it to try and stop the loud moans trying to burst forth. They were in staff quarters after all and they could not afford for Levi's neighbours to ask questions.

Levi had fallen into a steady rhythm quite easily, his pace slow and constant. They touched and kissed frequently, but the movements were beginning to become desperate, seeking more.

Grabbing a pillow, Eren shoved it under his bum, elevating himself. He was still led on his back, with a pillow under his ass to position his hole more upward, with his legs up - feet near his head. Levi was holding onto Eren's ankles to give himself leverage while he pumped straight down. Relentless thrusting - pounding.

Levi was also making noises, moaning, grunting, panting and then there were the general sounds of two naked bodies slamming together.

The headboard had started knocking against the wall with each upward thrust.

"Levi!" Eren could not help but moan out - it had been awhile since he had sex, and he had never been thoroughly fucked like this.

"Fuck...fuuuuck.." continuous moans and swear words, with the odd calling of Levi's name mixed in.

Levi released one of Eren's ankles and Eren dropped his leg, Levi lowered himself so he could kiss Eren. Pausing between kisses, as his breath was ragged and coming out in heavy pants. He was not quite out of breath but sweat had formed on his forehead.

"Getting tired old man?" Eren asked, and received a few rough thrusts in an answer.

Eren was glad he would have the morning to rest because at this rate he was not sure he'd even be able to walk.

After a few more minutes, Eren pushed his luck and asked, "Do you want to switch positions so I am on top, and you take a rest?"

Levi glared at him, pulled out and with a few swift movements had Eren up and on all fours. Levi slammed back into him, no longer being slow or gentle.

Eren grinned at this, he liked it hard, fast and rough. Leaning forward and on his forearms, his bum up in the air, Eren screamed each cry of delight and ecstasy into the pillow.

All joking aside, Levi was not showing signs of flagging and had impressive flexibility and strength.

Just when he thought he could not take any more, Eren felt Levi's hand take hold of his cock and pump it as he continued to thrust.

Eren pushed back into Levi's thrusts, "M-more," he managed to say.

Levi gripped hold of Eren's hips firmly - he gave them a squeeze, keeping hold of them he changed the pace of his thrusts. Being in this position, it felt harder and deeper.

One hand moved to rest on the small of Eren's lower back, the other hand still gripping his hip, "Fuck," Levi spoke, his voice throaty and deep.

Watching his own cock, slide effortlessly in and out of Eren, was by far, the most significantly incredibly hot and erotic thing Levi had ever witnessed.

Levi ran his hand up and down Eren's spine, his hand cupping his shoulder and pushing Eren down onto him. They moaned in sync with one another.

His movements had slowed down, varying the pace - but in all honesty, he had lost his rhythm, getting lost to the sight of Eren.

"You look amazing," Levi complimented as he ran kisses down Eren's spine.

Then he massaged his cheeks, pulling them apart slightly so he could watch the head of his cock push into Eren's small opening.

Eren felt a bit useless being in this position, he couldn't really grab onto Levi, or even kiss him, however, that being said, Eren was far too aroused to do much of anything but moan.

They hopefully had much more situations in their future, where Eren could be more hands on. They did not need to do it all the first time.

The pleasure was extremely intense, his body wanted it to last forever, yet he was not sure he could take any more - he needed a release, it was driving him wild.

Taking hold of himself, Eren started to languidly stroke himself. Levi bent forward, folding himself over Eren. He kissed his shoulder blade, his hands roaming and touching with careful tender movements.

What followed was a sensual kiss behind his ear, with his lobe being sucked on and released, before Levi said, "I want to see your face when you climax," he pulled out and sat back waiting for Eren to move.

Before Levi could move into another position, Eren was moving. He climbed into Levi's lap, taking hold of Levi and sitting down on him, as he guided Levi's cock into himself.

Once he was in, Eren began to move up and down along the length of his shaft slowly and purposefully, tilting his hips slightly when pushing down so that they rotated.

This was probably the most intimate of their positions so far. Eren was face-to-face with Levi. They could kiss, touch and look into one another's eyes.

They kissed for a long time, as Eren rocked and gyrated slowly in Levi's lap.

Watching every reaction to the pleasure, in Levi's eyes, was causing Eren to become further undone. Maintaining eye contact, with close body contact, skin to skin and holding each other, was the missing connection. They were connecting emotionally and physically through sex.

Levi gripped onto Eren's arse, digging his fingertips in. Eren grinned down at him, now he was on top - although still bottoming, he was in control.

He was controlling it, controlling the pace and depth of the thrusting, and setting the rhythm and speed with which they moved towards orgasm.

"More," Levi demanded as he sucked at Eren's collar bone.

Eren laughed, "What was it that you told me? Don't be impatient. Ask nicely and I may grant your wish,"

Levi's hair was pushed back away from his face, stuck down with sweat, his eyes were blown wide open, and he was flushed from the exercise and pleasure - he looked spectacular.

"Our position could easily be changed," he retorted not willing to plead or beg for anything. Even if he was desprate for Eren to move, to increase the pace.

He rather liked this position, Eren riding him, looking up into Eren's eyes and seeing his pink lips and flushed face.

"If you wanted to change the position you would have done so by now," Eren pointed out cheekily, knowing it was true. Levi was a man who always did what he wanted, consequences be damned.

"What do you want from me, brat?" Levi practically growled as Eren bounced slightly in his lap.

Eren lowered his head and began kissing over Levi's neck, talking between kisses, "I want you to relinquish control, and beg me to ride you until you come,"

Levi huffed, already giving in subconsciously as he tilted his head back allowing Eren to kiss more of his neck.

Eren raised up on his knees, so Levi slid out of him slightly - not all the way, the head still inside. Then he sat back down slowly. He repeated this a few times as Levi leant back resting on the palms of his hands, moaning softly.

Watching Eren slide up and down his cock, was incredible, after a few moments of this he finally relented, "Fine," he grumbled, sitting back up and looking directly at Eren, "I..I relinquish control - do whatever you want. Just get a bloody move on!" He snapped.

Eren smirked, "See, that wasn't too bad was it,"

"Shut it, Brat," he warned, although there was no malice behind it.

Eren kissed him, circling his hips quicker and with harder movements.

It took a matter of seconds for things to escalate, both feeling the effects of the change in pace, the pleasure building rapidly.

Levi could not complain really, there was something decidedly sexy about watching Eren take control and pleasure himself as he was riding him. In fact, it was arousing watching the way Eren reacted to being on top. It was enough to send him over the edge.

He reached out and gripped hold of Eren's hips, holding them firmly, keeping Eren still as he arched up and pushed deep inside - coming within seconds.

Eren kissed him as he continued to climax, Levi breaking the kiss to verbally express the orgasm that hit him. Eren took hold of himself and after a few firm pumps of his cock, came too, coming between them and over Levi's stomach.

They remained in the position, panting as they tried to regulate their breathing. Eren kissed Levi three times, three short and quick kisses - hard hungry kisses, thank you kisses. Levi held Eren's face, returning his three kisses with one long slow sensual kiss.

Levi shoved at Eren, as Eren had lowered his head to rest it on Levi's shoulder, "Get off me," he ordered.

"No," Eren mumbled against his shoulder, "Cannot move,"

Levi lunged forwards, causing Eren to fall back onto the mattress, laying on his back. Levi had slipped out of him and was now looming over him, "Moron," he insulted, "get off your arse and come shower," Levi instructed.

Eren sensed from his tone there was no use arguing, beside Eren was well aware of Levi's obsession with being clean.

They washed quickly, barely touching each other, both far too worn out to even attempt round two yet. Levi changed the sheets as Eren made another drink for them.

Levi joined Eren on the sofa, sitting in such a way that Eren could lean against him and he'd loath to admit it - cuddle.

The first thing either of them said, came from Eren, "I guess I have the ultimate stamina, seeing as you came first,"

Silence.

"Levi?" Eren asked as he sat up slightly and turned to look at him.

He was not impressed.

"Why do I get a feeling that next time, you're gonna make me come multiple times before you even come once," Eren confessed, yet, he did not regret saying what he said.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** More smut - sorry.

 **Chapter 16**

Eren fell asleep nestled up against Levi, spread out on the sofa. It was the best sleep he had had since being here. When he woke, glancing up at Levi, it was to discover he was awake, "Do you ever sleep?" he asked groggily as he sat up a bit more.

"I slept for a bit whilst you were sleeping," Levi answered.

"Hmmm," Eren mumbled, "What's the time?"

Levi glanced at his watch, "About three thirty,"

"Ugh!" Eren dropped his head to Levi's chest, closing his eyes, "Why am I awake?" he complained.

He felt Levi poke him in his side, "Come on, let's at least get into bed." Eren had been slumped against him for hours and his arm had gone numb.

Once in bed Eren curled himself around Levi, "Clingy fucker aren't you?" Levi teased, although he rather liked it.

He must have dozed off once more. He woke up once again, this time fully rested and horny.

He sensed Levi behind him. He slung his arm back, picked up Levi's arm and placed it around his own waist.

"If you want to spoon, all you had to do is ask," Levi coolly stated, as he shifted to spoon Eren from behind.

Eren said nothing, he pushed back - his bum pushing further into Levi. Levi pushed against him too, the evidence of his current state rubbing against Eren's arse.

Levi's hand glided up his chest and took hold of Eren's nipple, simultaneously his mouth began to kiss along Eren's shoulder and neck - all the while he ground his erection against Eren.

Eren had woken up with a hard on, Levi was just making him, even more, aroused, "Ungh..." he moaned out.

"Want me to touch you?" Levi asked. Eren was far too caught up in his desire to register Levi's tone of voice.

"Fuck, yes," Eren moaned out shamelessly.

"Tough," Levi growled.

Eren turned his head to glance at Levi, "Huh?"

"I said tough." He repeated, his grip tightening on Eren's hip, "I am going to do what I want, and not what you want. I am going to make you beg, plead and come undone multiple times - until I am satisfied." He explained.

Eren gaped at him, as wonderful and erotic as that sounded, it was sexual torture. When he reaches a certain point he would want Levi to fuck him, and the bastard was saying no, only when he was ready and only after Eren had come undone multiple times, worked up to the brink and then back down over and over.

"Y-you can't," he protested lamely.

Levi smirked, "Payback is a bitch," he retorted as he moved in to kiss Eren.

Of course, Eren let him, this was Levi - and well it was fucking hot. The prospect of Levi kissing, touching, licking and fuck knows what else, driving Eren to the brink over and over was amazing - just bittersweet as he'd want to have sex and he knew Levi would hold that over him.

A sadistic look flitted through Levi's eyes and Eren realised he was far too turned on to care.

"I think..." Levi paused in thought, "Yes, I think I need to prevent you from touching too,"

"What!" Eren exclaimed, "No way, please Levi," the begging it seemed had already begun. That was one of the best parts, gripping onto Levi as their bodies connected, running his hands through his hair - caressing, just all of it.

Levi ignored him, left the room, returning moments later with what appeared to be shoelaces.

"This was all I could find," he answered, climbing on the bed and making short work of tying each of Eren's wrists to the headboard.

Eren knew if he really disliked this Levi would stop, but that was the thing, Eren was completely and utterly turned on by a dominating Levi.

Levi straddled him, started off with soft and slow kisses, relaxing both of them.

Eren had thought before that the eyes are windows to a person's soul. Making eye contact with a clearly aroused Levi, he was certain this was true.

Levi caressed all over Eren's body, laid kisses his skin and whispered words of passion, he made a point of making eye contact. He knew with Eren being restrained, it was up to him to keep the connection between them, make this intimate.

Levi liked making eye contact with Eren, to actually see Eren's emotions, plain to see in his eyes, it was electrifying.

For Levi, it was also opening up, trusting Eren, letting him see him–it was very intimate, especially as the passion started to build.

Although he was controlling this, dominating and not letting Eren touch him, he still gave himself fully, he trusted Eren, he became vulnerable and open for Eren. Something he had never done before - ever.

Levi kissed up Eren's chest, stopping at his neck and meeting Eren's gaze, his stunning eyes were dark with desire, but he also saw love maybe, trust and acceptance in them too. He cupped his face and kissed him slowly and sensually.

He returned to kissing over Eren's chest and Eren shivered and arched his back slightly, he released a soft moan as Levi released a tingling breath over his nipple. Before tracing it with his tongue, sucking it into his mouth as his hands stroked over Eren's ribs. Silently apologising for causing him pain when he kicked him in his side.

Eren groaned, his body already overcome and sensitive from Levi's attention. Eren's cock was hard with want and longing, every part of his body was receptive to Levi's touch. Every kiss, lick, nip and caress earned Levi a soft moan. It was glorious because Levi was worshiping his body.

Eren's body was vibrating with desire, longing for more, but not wanting it at the same time. He was relishing this tender and wonderful time. Even though he was powerless, and was tied to the bed, it was still loving and gentle - still felt like making love and not just sex.

Levi had not even touched his erection yet, but, Eren felt his body was tipping on the edge of immense pleasure.

Levi moved to position himself between Eren's legs and began to kiss his inner thighs. Levi made eye contact as he slowly dragged Eren's boxers down and off.

Eren cried out as Levi began kissing his shaft and balls. Sucking them gently before releasing them and running his tongue over the head.

"Levi," Eren whimpered, his hands pulling against the bonds around his wrist, as he was itching to run his fingers through Levi's hair.

Levi ignored him, taking him in further, alternating between sucking, licking and kissing all over his cock.

"Levi…please," Eren pleaded, "You've got to stop." He requested, his whole body aching, "I won't last." He managed to stammer out the warning, after a long moan.

Levi's piercing blue eyes met his, "Tough. You know I do not plan on having sex yet anyway. I want to worship you and kiss all of you - every inch." He paused and then added, "You're welcome to come multiple times." Before continuing his sucking with a newfound pace.

Eren could not move his arms, instead, he clenched his thighs together, or as much as he could with Levi still between them, and came, endless streams of semen shooting out.

Levi met Eren's gaze but remained silent, moving to lick him clean.

"Levi!" Eren cried out, his cock felt extra sensitive after he had climaxed, and the fact that Levi was lick come off of him, it was mind blowing. He would never have thought clean freak Levi, would do something as dirty as lick someone else's come. It made it all that more erotic.

Once he finished, he crawled back up Eren's body, straddled him once more, returning to Eren's eye level, kissing him tenderly.

Eren eyed him hopefully, "Will you remove these now?" he asked pulling against the shoelaces.

"Not yet," Levi stated, ducking his head to kiss Eren's neck once more, "time to do it all again," he kissed from head to foot.

Levi's gentle in his touches and movements, he even massaged Eren. It was not long before Eren was becoming hard.

Levi sat back on his heels, the look he sent Eren was definitely a warning that Eren was about to suffer - well not suffer, just be subjected to an extraordinary amount of pleasure, pleasure which he had no control over.

Stretching across Eren, Levi grabbed a pillow, placing it under Eren's pelvis.

Eren wiggled his hips to make himself comfortable, making sure he was tilted upwards, giving Levi better access.

"Good boy, " Levi praised, his hands moving to spread Eren's legs further apart.

"Please, Levi, untie my hands," He begged - he needed to touch Levi.

"Not yet," he stated, as he began to massage Eren's bottom, kissing his entrance.

Eren sucked in a breath, "What are you doing? Isn't that dirty?" it felt amazing but he was worried about Levi, surely he would not enjoy doing that?

Levi sent him a withering glare, "I told you I was going to kiss everywhere," He continued with his actions, using the tip of his tongue.

Eren whimpered.

He found it very arousing having Levi's warm, soft tongue and lips giving him pleasure in such an incredibly intimate place.

Fingers were effective, but they can be hard, this was warm and soft. Having Levi's lips and tongue showing Eren just how much he meant to Levi.

Eren wondered if, Levi was going to rim him to the point where it would push him over the orgasmic edge. Without any anal sex, or touching of his penis, just pure rimming.

However, this was Levi, of course, he was not planning on letting Eren come, and this was his way of teasing him before the main course still to happen.

Eren had spread his legs wide, and Levi was holding his cheeks apart slightly, giving himself room to work.

If Levi stopped to think about sex, he'd never have it, it was so dirty. Sweat, fluids and eating out arse was not exactly hygienic. But, he tried not to think about it otherwise, he'd never have sex again. Besides, in the moment, caught up in the desire he would just about do anything. It helped that it was Eren he was doing it too. Eren drove Levi wild with the noises he was making, causing Levi to increase his efforts and creating more delicious sounds.

Levi licked the entire furrow from top to bottom like an ice cream, with a big, flat tongue. He pressed his flattened tongue against Eren's opening and held it there, then he slowly started to move it in and out stimulating the nerve endings. Levi pulled his tongue out and with the very tip of his tongue, he lightly licked in a ring around the rim of Eren's opening.

Eren needed to grip onto something, his fingers clutched at the shoelaces, crying out, "Fuck Levi. Fuck yes – work that tongue." He moaned and whimpered.

Levi stopped. Moved towards Eren's hands, and untied them. Eren stared at him in amazement, he lunged forwards kissing Levi's jaw, as his arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer.

Pulling Levi up into his lap, "Fuck..." he breathed out, overjoyed he could touch Levi once more.

Levi pulled away, and Eren made a sound of complaint. Levi arched an eyebrow at him, before removing his boxers and returning to Eren's lap.

Circling his hips, causing them both to cry out.

"Oh, Levi….." Eren called out, his hands touching all over making up for not being bale to touch before.

Their eyes met and Levi actually smiled, smiling seductively at him.

Eren was mesmerised by the sight, "Levi, I-I won't last, you got to fuck me." He urged, his voice husky and thick with arousal.

"No." Came the firm and resolved reply.

Levi kissed behind Eren's ear, whispering softly, "I told you, just come. I will work you back into a frenzy again and maybe you can orgasm."

Eren knew he would not be able to hold off on his climax for much longer, not when Levi had taken hold of both their erections, stroking them as they pressed against each other.

"Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck…..Levi." Eren arched upwards coming for the second time that night.

Levi continued to stroke both of them until Eren's body stopped shuddering and his moans lessened. He released hid hold, wiping his hand in the sheets, he'll change them once they were done.

"How are you surviving this?" Eren asked, feeling wrung out.

Levi looked down at Eren, shifting in his lap, "Mind over matter, stubbornness, many reasons take your pick."

"Really?" Eren asked, seeing that as a challenge. Kissing along Levi's collarbone and sucking on it, his hands rubbing circles over his lower back and arse.

Levi gripped hold of Eren's face with one hand, moving it upwards, he kissed him on the corner of his mouth, "I plan on spending the time we have worshiping your body and then I will make love to you for hours."

Eren shuddered, hearing Levi say such things was incredible, let alone the fact that Levi had the sexiest voice he had ever heard, "I think I want the endless love making to begin."

Levi rocked his hips, grinding against Eren, "You may regret saying that."

Eren shook his head, "All words no action," he risked saying. He just wanted to break Levi's resolve, to finally feel him inside of him again.

Levi pushed him back down on the bed, he was on his back, he had tucked his legs up against his stomach. Levi was in the kneeling position, Levi rubbed his erection against Eren's hole. Eren's breath hitched, he was not hard at the moment, but he was sure as soon as Levi pushed inside and began fucking him, he would become hard.

Moments later he felt Levi's cock push inside of him, filling him up. Levi lowered himself, moving forwards so he could kiss Eren, as he started circulating his hips.

Eren watched as Levi's eyes moved downwards, his gaze locked on Eren, as he watched his cock slide in and out. Levi's eyes darkened in arousal, with a glint of satisfaction.

"For so long I've had the urge to fuck you hard and fast, into the mattress." Levi huskily told Eren.

He began setting a faster and firmer pace. Eren soon felt his body reacting to the stimulation and the pleasurable sensations that, Levi's thrusting elicited.

Eren reached up with his hands and started running his hands all over Levi, any part he could reach. Making the most of being able to touch. He also wanted Levi to feel just as good as he was feeling, to give Levi a good time too, even though he planned on continuing for hours.

Eren was not sure if his body could handle that but then dismissed it immediately. Of course, he could – a sex marathon with Levi, what more could he want. They only had this morning, then they would be returning to boot camp life, and who knows when they could be intimate again.

Levi was true to his words, he fucked Eren every which way, for hours.

Eren was still on his back with his arms down beside his body. Levi grabbed Eren's ankles, lifting his legs first and then slowly lifting his back up so he was resting on his shoulders. Eren's knees were by his head. Most of Eren's body was raised in the air, supported only by his shoulders.

It did not take long before both were climaxing simultaneously.

They rested for a bit, then they headed to the bathroom to get clean. They ended up shagging in the shower too.

They changed the bedsheets once more, before getting dressed and moving to the living room. It was about 10 am, therefore, there was no use going back to bed.

Levi made them something to eat, "You should head over to the hospital wing, just in case anyone goes looking for you."

Eren sighed in resignation, "Yeah, I know."

Levi pecked him in a quick kiss, "Stop sulking, brat."

Later Levi opened his front door, quickly scanned the hall and then told Eren to go before anyone else came out.

Eren huffed but did as he was instructed, hurrying out of the staff quarters before he was seen.

Hanji smirked at him when he entered the hospital wing, it was actually quite small, with just a few beds and the room where Hanji carried out medicals.

"Need anything?" they asked sarcastically.

Eren frowned, "Like what?"

"Like pain relief, or stuff for aching muscles?" Hanji suggested tongue and cheek.

Eren rolled his eyes, yes he was feeling a bit sore, and his wrists hurt from being tied and him straining against the ties, but no way was he admitting anything to Hanji.

"I'm fine," he replied calmly.

"Fine - as in you actually didn't do anything, or fine, that you fucked but won't admit it?" they enquired.

Eren sat on a nearby bed, "Just fine, stop being nosy."

Hanji groused, "Spoilsport,"

Hanji made him a cup of tea and Eren watched them work for about half an hour.

Then Erwin arrived, steering Hanji to their examination room/office, and questioned them in hushed tones about Eren.

Eren could hear, they had left the door slightly open and Erwin although talking in hushed tones was easily heard in the otherwise silent hospital wing.

Hanji confirmed he stayed here and had rested, was free to return to boot camp and no longer needed medical assistance.

Erwin eyed Hanji suspiciously, "Hmm, liar. Although I cannot prove it."

Hanji grinned, "Would I lie to you?"

Erwin scoffed, "Yes if it was for Levi."

Hanji dramatically gasped, "How dare you?"

"I had a few complaints about noise last night, noise that was most definitely sexual, however, I suspect Cook Bott has been seeing someone too, so I cannot prove who it was." He concluded, his voice dropping lower - Eren still heard.

Hanji was not attempting to lower their voice, "Oh, everyone seems to be getting action if you were to be believed."

Erwin shook his head, "It's not a joking matter, if it were true, then they're breaking the terms of their contracts. In no uncertain terms, are any staff member permitted to liaise with recruits." He gravely reminded Hanji.

Hanji reached out and held his arm, "You need to get laid,"

He glared at Hanji, "Why do I bother trying to have a serious conversation with you?" he said frustrated.

"I know it's serious, but..." Hanji paused unsure if their words would just prove that Erwin's suspicions were right, "It's Levi we're talking about." They settled on, all serious and no longer fooling around.

Erwin let out a long suffering sigh, "I swear you two will be the end of my career, driving me insane and I'll end up in an asylum cursing the day I ever befriended you and Levi."

Hanji laughed, "You love us really,"

A grunt and then the door opened, Erwin's eyes bored into Eren's, "How did you sleep, Yeager?"

Eren kept his face blank, "I can safely say last night was the best night I've ever had here." No mention of sleep, but the line was delivered with a straight face and an air of innocence.

Hanji clamped their mouth shut behind Erwin, and Erwin narrowed his eyes at Eren's answer, "Come with me, Yeager." he ordered.

Eren climbed off the bed, calling out a goodbye to Hanji as he followed Erwin out.

They walked in silence until they reached Eren's quarters. Erwin stopped outside the doors, "Yeager, contrary to what you probably believe, Captain Ackerman is important to me. I'm not being a bastard for shits and giggles, this is our livelihoods, our jobs at stake." He levelled a deadly glare at Eren, "I say 'our' because I'm sure there would be ramifications for me too if anyone was ever caught. Can you confidently say whatever it is you have or do not have, with him, is worth risking at least two people's careers?"

Eren blinked at him, "You think Captain Ackerman and I are...are.." he asked shocked.

Erwin stared at him, "Fine, be that way. Go back to quarters." He dismissed annoyed.

Eren's head was all over the place, he knew Levi's job was at risk if he was caught, but Erwin was making it sound like it was far more serious than just a job. When Erwin asked him, if what he had with Levi was worth it, he wanted to yell that of course it was. That it was not just so simple fling, that it was more than that - Levi was more than that, but he couldn't, not without putting Levi in a shit lot of trouble.

Jean looked up at him when he entered, "Fuck, you look like shit for someone who so called rested all night and day." He teased.

Eren stuck his middle finger up at him, "Where is everyone?" he asked as he flopped down on his bed.

Jean looked around the quarters, "Headed out for lunch, I'm just heading there now."

Eren supposed he should eat, even though he not long ago ate at Levi's.

He stood and halted Jean's steps, "Oh, just so you know, Erwin is on to you. I overheard him talking with the medic, and he said he suspects that Marco is seeing a recruit. If you're discovered Marco will lose his job, and you'll probably be kicked out." He warned.

Jean grimaced, "Yeah, I know, " he simply answered.

They headed to lunch, Eren wedged himself between Jean and Connie, making sure he was opposite Reiner - he was not in the mood to see Ethan just yet.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** So...um yeah - enjoy. Thank you, Kigen Dawn, for being my sounding board. Also, please note that the team building activities mentioned in this chapter are not my original idea.

 **Chapter 17**

"What's the matter?" Connie asked him, as he played with the food on his plate, not feeling particularly hungry as he'd only eaten an hour ago.

He glanced up from his plate, "Hmm," he hummed halfheartedly, "Nothing, just a bit homesick," he lied.

Eren was, in fact, having a mild panic attack about his conversation with Erwin. He may not have let it show at the time, but the man was intimidating and had unsettled Eren with his words.

Connie smiled sympathetically at him, then tried to make him feel better by saying, he too, was homesick, but he would have to get used to it of he was going to join the real army. Thankfully Connie and Reiner started an in-depth conversation about the army, leaving Eren to his thoughts.

He did not understand why it was such a big deal. He was of age - so that couldn't be the issue. He was glad Jean and Marco, had also hooked up. He could discuss this with Jean, he would understand what was making him feel anxious.

After lunch, they all lined up in the exercise yard, to await their first orders of the day.

When Eren saw Levi approaching, his stomach fluttered and he felt happy and sad all at once. Happy to just see him, but sad that he could not simply hug him, or even acknowledge what was between them.

"Hope you used your free time wisely," Levi greeted the ten men in front of him, "because this afternoon you shall be working in pairs as you tackle various exercises and runs."

Levi had paired Eren with Jean, and Eren suspected that was, one - because he did not want Eren with Ethan together, and two - Levi knew it was Jean who was seeing Marco and therefore was not a threat.

Currently, they were running side-by-side, in their set pairs around and around a muddy field. The distance between the sets of pairs was enough to not be overheard, so Eren decided he would confide in Jean.

"Why do you think it is so frowned upon?" he asked, trying to match Jean's pace, "you know, recruits getting with staff."

Jean frowned, thinking on it for a moment, before answering, "Maybe, they're worried it will give the camp a bad reputation, or that it would cause general distractions - prompting the staff members to not be so efficient at their jobs." He sensibly answered.

"Could be," Eren agreed, "Are you worried?" he asked, risking a glance at Jean's face.

Gone was the macho act Jean favoured, in its place was a brief glimpse of his more vulnerable side, "Yeah," he responded, "This job means a lot to Marco. Also, if we were caught and I was kicked out of boot camp, I would be hauled up in front of the judge again, and they may decide that a short prison sentence would be better."

Eren paled, "Fuck,"

"You know what the answer to all of this is?" He asked, smirking once more, brave face back on.

"No?"

"Don't get caught," he answered laughing.

Eren smiled weakly, "It makes me sick to my stomach with worry,"

Jean stopped running and so did Eren, "Why are you so worried about Marco and me?" Then something clicked and he took a step closer, "Hang on!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at Eren.

Eren winced, Jean met his eye, "You're seeing someone too?"

Eren glanced around and noticed a pair were running towards them, having caught up due them stopping. He waited for them to pass by before he tugged on Jean's arm to get him running again, "Shhh you idiot," he snapped.

Jean sent him a sideways glare, "I notice you did not deny it,"

Eren did want to open up to someone, besides Jean was in the same situation, Eren knew Jean would not rat him out, otherwise, Eren would do the same. Well, no he probably wouldn't because of Marco, but Jean did not know that.

"Yes, I'm seeing someone too," he hissed quietly.

Jean gaped at him, his pace slowing down but at least he did not stop this time, "Who?"

Then he gasped, "Is it that medic? You conveniently stayed in the hospital wing last night." He proposed.

Eren screwed up his nose, not that Hanji was unattractive, just...Hanji was odd.

"No," he quickly answered, starting to run faster before Levi yelled at them, "if I tell you, you promise not to freak out?"

Jean nodded, then added, "I promise,"

Eren took a deep breath, "Cap-"

"No fucking way!" Jean cried before Eren had even gotten the word Captain out.

Eren punched him in the arm, "Shut the fuck up, you twat."

"Sorry," he huffed, "Jesus christ Eren, Captain Ackerman!" He declared in a lower voice as he rubbed his arm.

Eren smiled, "Yep,"

"Talk about risky," he stated the obvious, "At least Marco is not our Captian. I mean even if it was a Captain but of another group it wouldn't be so bad, but, our specific Captain - fuck, you don't mess around." He was half stunned and half in awe.

Glowering in Jean's direction, "I did not intentionally set out to seduce him, it was not like I thought I'd be given special treatment if I gave him a blowjob." He defended himself.

"Aren't Captain Ackerman and Commander Erwin close friends?" Jean asked.

"Don't remind me," Eren complained, feeling sick again.

A few seconds later Eren inquired, "You don't think I did this to get special treatment do you?" genuinely hurt.

"No," Jean admitted, "I've seen how Captain Ackerman is with you, if anything, he's harder on you out of all of us. I'm sure you could suck his dick for eternity and he would still ride your arse, and not in a good way." He laughed at his own joke.

Eren rolled his eyes but laughed too, once you got used to Jean, he was alright.

They ran in silence for awhile before, Eren remembered what Erwin had said to Hanji, "Apparently," he began, meeting Jean's gaze, "according to Erwin - I overheard him and Hanji talking this morning - apparently, he received complaints of loud sex noises coming from the staff quarters," he teased, "Did not have you down as the vocal type,"

Jean smirked, "What if it was Marco making extremely loud sexual noises!" He countered smugly.

Shrugging his shoulders he supposed that could be true, "Next time, bite a pillow or something. If Erwin gets more complaints he may decide he can enter Marco's room without permission to catch him out."

Eren was aware how ridiculous it was for him to be advising Jean to keep the noise down when, last night and this morning, he was being rather loud himself.

"Not sure when the chance shall arise again anyway. Besides, may have to back down a bit to get Erwin off Marco's case." He begrudgingly admitted.

They ran until Levi yelled for everyone to head for the obstacle course. Eren groaned.

"Stop complaining, Yeager, otherwise I'll make you complete the course twice." Levi threatened.

Jean snickered, "Definitely no favouritism there," he declared gleefully.

Eren calmly retorted, "We're running the course in pairs, if I am made to do it again, you'll be running with me too."

The smile dropped, "Ah fuck,"

Eren was sweaty, covered in dirt and was now crawling under a net through more mud.

"I hate this place," he whined as Jean crawled beside him.

"I can safely say I will not miss the physical training one bit," Jean agreed.

After an afternoon of rigorous and downright soul-crushing physical training, they were ordered to shower and converge in the gymnasium.

They were split into two groups of five, Eren was thankful he was not with Ethan.

Ethan had complained to him in the changing rooms that he had not seen Eren since yesterday afternoon and had hardly spoken two words to him all day. He said this with a pouty lip and his hand resting on Eren's forearm. Eren had brushed him off and made light of it.

Levi informed them that as protocol stipulates, they were expected to do some teamwork/problem-solving activities. He made it clear he thought the concept was ridiculous but, they had to complete the tasks successfully in order to achieve the goal set by the camp. Problem-solving was one of these goals. Once all goals had been completed recruits graduated and were free to leave.

"This requires some amount of skill and patience from your team while working together. So, try not to fry your pea sized brains." Levi warned.

He sneered as he carried on, "Apparently it will improve your communication skills and help you bond," he said the last word with distaste.

There were two tasks, and they were given the opposite one to the other team so they could not copy.

The first task Eren's team had was labelled 'Toxic Waste' and the team had to work out how to transport a small bucket of fake toxic waste into a larger neutralisation bucket using only the tools and equipment provided. The equipment included ropes and cords, and the idea was to not drop any toxic waste and get it neutralised within a time frame.

It took some thinking, but they communicated adequately, and figured out the solution, managing to complete the task within the required time frame.

Eren knew teambuilding was cheesy and cliche, but it was quite fun and he liked problem-solving.

The second task involved lego blocks. They were given a random structure built out of blocks, and they were instructed to replicate it exactly, including the size and colour. However, the catch was that only one member of the group could check out the original structure at a time and go back to describe it to the team while they try and build the structure.

This one was far more frustrating, with misinterpreted instructions and frayed nerves. Eventually, they managed to replicate the original structure, even though they probably argued more than they actually bonded.

Levi inspected the two groups a couple of times but spent most of his time sat on a chair in the corner drinking tea and simply observing the chaos.

In the back of his mind, Eren thought about how completing these goals, would result in him earning the next stage certificate, then when he reached the fifth and final stage he'd graduate and then what? Although he could not bring himself to sabotage himself to ensure he did not pass the next stage.

He had been far too busy being hands on in the problem-solving tasks, that he barely glanced Levi's way. Which was a good thing. If anyone was watching them closely, they would not have given anything away. He would not put it past Erwin to convince another group member to spy on Eren and Levi and report back on how they interacted with one another.

Eren missed being able to simply hold Levi's hand, or rest his head against him, and fuck how he craved Levi's kisses. He concluded the best thing for him to do, was to complete all five stages as quick as he possibly could, so he could graduate, then he was free to openly see Levi as much as he damn well pleased. Erwin could not fire Levi because they would just claim they got together after Eren graduated.

After the problem-solving activities they were ordered to go to dinner, then after dinner to tidy quarters for an inspection before lights out.

Eren was not as quick during dinner, Ethan managed to bag a seat next to him.

"Wish you were on my team, would have been a lot more enjoyable," he playfully proclaimed smiling at Eren.

"I enjoyed it without you," Eren returned straight-faced.

Ethan gasped and reached out to touch Eren, "How could you say such a thing? You hurt my feelings." He declared dramatically.

Eren acted like it was not intended as an insult, "I simply meant my team were good and we had fun completing the tasks,"

Ethan shrugged and started eating, "Wanna sneak out for a walk again tonight?" he asked halfway through his main meal.

Frowning down at his plate, Eren looked up and met Ethan's eyes, "No," he simply said, adding on after seeing Ethan's wounded expression, "Captain Ackerman caught us last time, and he said it was forbidden. I don't want to risk being caught and put on a disciplinary."

He was touching Eren once again, his hand placed on his forearm, "I'm sure it will be fine. Besides, sneaking around when it's forbidden makes it even more exciting don't you think?" he asked enthusiastically.

Eren moved his arm away under the pretence of reaching for his glass of water, Ethan's hand dropping off as he moved, "You make it sound more illustrious than it is. You're suggesting just a walk..."

"Can be more than a walk if you want," Ethan cut in.

Eren paused mid sip, placing his glass back down. He did not want to reject Ethan in front of not only their group but, the whole boot camp, so he just said, "Ethan, I don't think that is wise,"

Ethan was smiling, though, it seemed he took Eren's reluctance as not a rejection of him, but solely because Eren was too concerned about the rules and being caught.

He needed to get Ethan alone and tell him plainly that he was not interested in him romantically.

The inspection was rough, Levi was pissed at most of them, as according to him they had lived like pigs during their short time off. He emptied the contents of, at least six lockers, throwing the stuff on the floor, demanding that the owner of said locker re-do their shit excuse for an organised locker.

Luckily, Eren's was not one of them and he managed to scrape a, "How does it feel to be less of an embarrassment to your family, Yeager? It won't be long and you'll be functioning like a sack of shit with half a brain."

Eren stood stock still, looking straight ahead - although he was fighting the urge to chuckle. He loved Levi's putdowns, clever insults and sense of humour.

Levi arched an eyebrow at Eren's ability to not crack, then proceeded to order them to clean their boots and fix the issues he raised in the inspection before lights outs.

Of course, Ethan was one of the recruits who had his locker emptied. He snatched up his uniform, taking it to his bed to re-fold, "He's such a fucking douche!" He angrily declared.

A few murmurs, but they had gotten used to Levi by now and knew cussing about him did not change their situation one bit.

Eren was sat on his bed polishing his boots, "He's not that bad,"

Jean stared at Eren pointedly, and Ethan screwed up his face, "He is," Ethan immaturely replied.

Choosing to ignore him, Eren polished Connie's boots for him whilst Connie re-folded his clothes and organised his locker.

Lights out came and went, Eren fell asleep easily after all the exercise they did that afternoon. However, he was woken by Ethan at god knows what time, "Pst," Ethan said in his ear as he shook him slightly, "Come on, Eren, let's go for that walk."

Eren grumbled, "Bugger off,"

"Don't be like that, it will be fun," Ethan implored, tugging at Eren's hand.

Sitting up and swinging his legs out of bed, Eren decided to just go, before Ethan woke the whole group up, he could also use the one-on-one time to finally tell Ethan to back the fuck off.

They walked to the edge of the compound, Eren noted near the clearing that Levi had taken them on their ruck and eventual camping trip.

There were a lot of trees, a woodland of sorts. They had walked through it and out the other side during their ruck, but Ethan was not here then so he had not participated. Eren wondered if Ethan thought that the trees would provide good cover, allowing them to sneak out without being seen.

Eren glanced at the sky, "Looks like it might rain," he casually stated. Maybe, that would convince Ethan to go back.

"Want to see something cool?" Ethan asked instead, his voice low and fervent.

Eren was not something felt off, "Um..."

"Oh, go on," Ethan pleaded, "It won't take long."

Eren sighed, "Sure, but we go back to quarters immediately after," he bartered.

Ethan grinned, "Of course," compromising with Eren.

They walked into the forest but veering right instead of straight on.

"I'm gonna have to try and clean my boots again when we get back!" He complained as he trudged through the mud.

Ethan remained silent. Eren was surprised he could see, it was dark and the trees were grouped close together.

"Ethan?" Eren called, "How much further?"

Ethan glanced over his shoulder to smile at Eren, "Just up here," he pointed up a slight incline.

When they reached the top, Eren spotted a small wooden shack. It was not really a cabin, it was too small. It looked to be quite weatherbeaten, and like it had not been in use for a long time.

Eren was annoyed now. Ethan had woken him, dragged him out to the forest - resulting in his boots getting filthy, for what? A damn shit heap of a shack.

"Is that it?" He snapped harshly.

Ethan stepped closer, "Yeah," he said and before Eren could answer Ethan surged forwards pressing his lips against Eren's.

The force of Ethan pushing into him made Eren stumble backwards slightly. Eren pushed him way - shoving at his shoulders, "Dude!" He yelled, outraged.

Ethan reached out for him, but Eren took another step back, almost slipping in the mud, "I know you want to kiss me too!" Ethan stated matter of factly.

Shaking his head in disagreement Eren answered, "No," he glanced back down the slope, when he looked back up Ethan was closer, "I don't like you in that way. Sorry." Eren admitted.

A disturbing smile broke out across Ethan's face, "They all say that,"

Eren needed to get the fuck out of here. He was not sure he knew the way back, and it would rain soon washing away any tracks they made. Still, lost in the forest seemed much more appealing than being stuck here with Ethan. He had a sinister look in his eyes and Eren was starting to panic.

"What do you mean by 'they'?" Eren asked to distract him, his eyes searching for the safest way down in the dark.

"You know," Ethan casually replied, "the other people I took a liking to,"

Eren turned to look at him once more, "I'm sorry if I lead you on in any way," he calmly apologised.

"Are you being like this because of Captain Ackerman?" Ethan demands, his face screwed up in anger.

"What?" Eren blurts, feeling even more unsettled as they continue to talk.

"I know you and him.." spitting the word 'him' with disgust, " are fooling around,"

Putting both his hands up to placate Ethan, "You're wrong," he lied, he doesn't want to admit anything just in case Ethan doesn't actually know.

Suddenly Ethan darts forwards, cupping the side of Eren's face, "Don't lie to me," his eyes full of fury, "I know!" he shouts.

Eren had two choices, to either run - just go. Figure the rest out once he was away from Ethan. Or, fight him.

"Levi and I..."

"So he's Levi to you is he?" Ethan snarls.

Fuck.

"Either way, even if Levi and I are, or are not an item, he would discover I am missing come wake-up call and come looking for me," Eren points out logically.

"End," Ethan taunts, "That's hours away, and they will assume you have gone awol. It may be hours before they think to search the forest, and this hut is hidden away,"

Before he could think about his actions, Eren turned and ran. Ethan is soon running beside him, he shoves into Eren's side, causing Eren to lose his footing and fall down the slope.

The last thing Eren remembers is hitting his head on a rock and blacking out. When he wakes, he is inside the wooden hut, his wrists tied behind his back and his legs together tied at the ankle.

Thankfully he has not been gagged - yet.

"Ethan," Eren calls, spotting him sat in the far corner.

Ethan stands and moves to sit just in front of Eren, "Hello," he greets Eren. His tone bright and cheerful - as if he was talking to Eren normally.

Eren decides Ethan is deranged.

"I've done some thinking whilst you slept," Ethan informs Eren. Like fuck was he sleeping, Eren had blacked out, in fact, his head was killing him.

"You should not have lead me on, misleading me - deceiving me. You made me believe that you were attracted to me." He accused, hurt.

Eren remained silent, thinking about the best way to convince Ethan to untie him.

Ethan filled the silence, "You should have kissed me back. You should not have lied to me about you and Levi. These are all mistakes, Eren, mistakes that make me unhappy - you don't want to make me unhappy." He flatly states as he watches Eren closely.

"I'm sorry," Eren begins, "untie me and I can make it up to you?" He asks sweetly.

A low sinister laugh escapes Ethan, "Do you think I'm stupid?" He removes a knife from his jacket, pressing the flat edge against Eren's cheek, "What makes Levi better than me?" he asks curiously.

Looking Ethan directly in the eyes, Eren answers, "Everything,"

"Don't make me hurt you, Eren. I like your pretty face, I'd hate to have to cut it." His voice threatening and serious.

Eren hoped that they would search for him immediately. It comforted him knowing that Levi would not stop until he was found - he trusted Levi, and he just knew, that he would not give up.

A/N: Sorry to end the chapter there - I know I am a terrible person.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** I have had a crazy time since the last update. I am aware that it has been an awfully long time since I last updated this story. I apologise.

I had an eye operation, and I had a bad reaction to the general anaesthetic which, took days to recover from. Then my eye was bruised and sore, I could not stand to look at a computer screen - that took about two weeks to heal.

Then, my darling toddler decided it was a good idea to stick a pea up her nose. We went to our local minor injuries unit, they could not get it out. We were told to go to a bigger hospital the next day, so she was nil by mouth. Spend five hours in a hospital, Drs tried tweezers and suction, could not get it out. They put her in a gown and prepared her to go under, to remove it. Then the paediatric anaesthetist was called to an emergency and we were sent home to go back the next day. Which we did. Spent seven hours the next day in the hospital, she gets general anaesthetic and pea is removed! Horah! After 48 hrs of having a pea wedged up her nose, the cost of parking, petrol and needless hours in a hospital, she is finally pea free.

Then just general life, and now ALL and I mean all of my family have horrid sickness bugs. Me, my husband, my two kids all have coughs, colds and are just generally hanging.

I'm sorry I made you read all of that. I'm sure you're thinking just shut up already and get on with the f'ing story.

I will. Here it is.

P.S I decided this story would take the path (Ethan being crazy and kidnapping Eren) before I had heard of Killing Stalking. They're completely unrelated, but still.

 **Chapter 18**

Ethan was most definitely unstable. One moment he would be talking calmly, casually - the next, he was raising his voice and going off on a rant. Eren could not predict what he was going to do next. He would have sudden, abrupt and extreme mood changes. It was unsettling.

"Ethan, listen to me..." Eren began, making sure to keep his voice even and as friendly as he could manage.

"Shhh," Ethan cut him off, pushing his index finger against Eren's lips, "Don't talk." He withdraws his hand, dropping it to rest on Eren's knee.

"What do you think will happen?" Eren asked, bewildered. Stunned by the fact that Ethan was deluded enough to believe there would be no consequences, and nieve enough to think that they would walk off into the sunset holding hands.

Ethan narrows his eyes, watching him intently, evaluating what Eren had just said. Trying to figure out if Eren was holding back, "I know how you truly feel, you'll soon realise that it is me that you want. You'll love me, you'll see." He announces confidently, absolutely sure of his words.

That statement caused Eren to frown, "Right, of course." He mildly mocks, "But, you do know that someone is probably looking for me."

Ethan's features darken, he thrusts his face closer to Eren, his eyes blazing, "Levi you mean!"

"Maybe, but not necessarily," Eren hoped Levi would have figured it out quickly, that he would be looking for him, "Could be, Jean and Connie, maybe Reiner, Marco, and not forgetting Erwin and Hanji." He listed all the people he hoped would be searching.

Ethan stood and began to pace, "I need to move you..." he voiced his thoughts out loud, "They may have realised you're missing by now. It could take them a few hours to figure out that there is a hut out here, that gives me a few hours to move you somewhere else."

"What?!" Eren protested, "If you move me now, you risk being seen. Leaving a trail behind. Your best bet is to keep me here. They're most likely searching the camp first, the forest would be one of the last places they look, and they may never find this cabin." He prayed his words were not true. He just needed to convince Ethan that staying put was the best plan. He had every faith in Levi to find him here.

Looking across at Ethan, Eren was unsure if he fell for it.

"Would Levi even care that you're gone?" Ethan explodes abruptly, the knife in his hand swinging through the air as he gesticulates.

He would. Eren knew this, he knew what they had - nothing Erwin or Ethan said could persuade him otherwise. However, the question was, did he tell Ethan the truth or try and play it out differently.

"Maybe not," Eren settled on responding with, not committing to a yes or no.

Ethan swiftly drops to his knees, next to Eren, he reaches out and touches Eren's face, "No he wouldn't, Eren. He is a cold hearted bastard and wouldn't even give you a second thought." Ethan watches Eren with pity in his eyes.

OoOoOoOo

The lights flicker on, everyone clambers out of bed and move to stand to attention at the foot of them. Jean stares over at Eren's empty bed - perplexed, then he turns to follow Connie's line of sight, to see what he is staring at, it is Ethan's bed, it too is empty.

Levi walks in and glances around the room, instantly noticing that only eight men are standing at the end of their beds, that the two missing men are Eren and Ethan.

His stomach twists, he can feel a sense of dread creeping in, although outwardly he remains calm, "Where are Yeager and Richardson?" he demands sternly, his eyes searching each recruit's face for a sign that they know something.

Reiner informs him that he overheard Ethan asking Eren to take a walk with him last night, but felt they should have returned by now.

Levi tells them to dress and get breakfast, leaving without even making sure they make their beds.

Jean corners Reiner, Connie joins them without hesitation, "When did you overhear Ethan talking to Eren?" Jean questions urgently.

Jean was worried. Eren had mentioned previously that Ethan had a crush on him and that he was not sure how to handle the situation. Something felt off. In Jean's experience, when something feels off, it is because something usually is not right. Trust your instincts.

"Dunno, not that long after lights out," Reiner replies, picking up his toiletries and heading for the shower.

Jean grabs his trousers and begins to get dressed, skipping his shower, "Something is not right." He declares, knowing that Connie is also getting dressed.

"What do you suggest we do?" Connie invites, open to whatever Jean proposes. Eren and Jean are his friends, he would like to think that they would stay in contact after they graduated.

"We find Levi," Jean states firmly, confident in his plan, "He knows something is wrong, he left without completing his inspection, and we all know how much he loves laying into us first thing in the morning." He jokes, trying to mask the increasing sense of fear.

OoOoOoO

Levi goes straight to Erwin, he has a gut feeling. His instincts are never wrong. He walks into his office without knocking, "I need a search party," he demands. He stares at Erwin defiantly, knowing full well he will not back down.

Erwin ignores Levi's rude entrance, clearly, his friend is panicking. Anyone else may not have noticed, but he has known Levi for a long time and knows that the very minute change in him is due to something significant.

"Morning, Levi," he greets calmly, "a search party?" he repeats, "whatever for?"

"Two of my recruits are missing," Levi answers, willing himself to remain calm and collected.

"I'm sure they just snuck out - maybe to the kitchens to steal food? Or, to try and escape the camp?" He suggests. He does not even need to ask, he somehow knows this is about Eren.

In previous years they've had recruits go missing - sneaking out. Levi had not once ever reacted like this. Eren, it seemed, makes Levi a little crazy.

Levi slams his fists down on the table, he is not intimidated by Erwin and fuck if he'll let him stand in his way, "Get me that fucking search party!"

Erwin stands, "Levi, come on...be reasonable, have you even checked the obvious places?" He tries to inject some sense into him.

Before Erwin can comprehend what is happening, Levi has him by the front of his shirt, pulling him forward across the desk, "Don't fuck with me," he warns, staring up into Erwin's shocked face.

Erwin exhales and Levi releases his grip, "Fine, use your recruits. I'll get mine, and maybe Hanji and some other staff members. Where do you suggest we start looking?" He concedes, knowing that Levi will not back down, not until Eren is found.

A quick apprehensive knock sounds at the door interrupting them. They probably heard the heated words being spoken.

"Enter," Erwin calls, as he smooths out his shirt.

Marco pokes his head around the door, not fully entering, "Oh, um...sorry to intrupt...I..."

"Get on with it before I inflict pain on you," Levi snarls.

Marco blanches, paling at the look Levi sends his way, "Um...during my usual routine of preparing for breakfast, I discovered that one of the knives are missing. I thought you should know after last time."

"Thank you. Please, continue with breakfast, then once you're done report to me. I...", a glance in Levi's direction makes him correct himself, "...we need your services." Erwin states.

Marco nods to confirm he understood, leaving before Levi does, in fact, cause him bodily harm.

"Who is the other missing recruit?" Erwin asks. They both know that Erwin has already concluded Eren is one of them.

"Ethan Richardson," Levi snarls in disgust, he loathes to even mention his name.

"Ah,"

Levi's eyes snap over to Erwin, "What do you mean, ah?" He demands to know, he's starting to lose his cool. He has that all too familiar out of control feeling welling up inside.

Erwin is a strong man, a tall man, he is generally fearless - but he knows Levi, he knows what he is capable of, and he winces for a split second. A second long enough for Levi to notice.

"Tell me now, I swear to god that I will..."

Holding his hands up to indicate he will tell Levi, Erwin rushes out, "No need to waste time thinking of frightful ways to kill me, please sit down." He requests motioning to a chair.

Levi remains standing, his eyes fixed firmly on Erwin.

"Fine, stand," Erwin murmurs in defeat.

Erwin turns his back on Levi, opening a filing cabinet, pulling out a folder, he hands it over to Levi, "Ethan, he..."

"You fucking knew this, you put the others..." Levi pauses for a moment, "You put Eren in danger," Levi seethes as he glances at Ethan's file.

"Come now, Levi, ninety percent of our recruits come from us through the courts, they're all arguably, dangerous men. Ethan is no different to many others that come here." He tries to justify his actions.

Levi throws the file onto Erwin's desk, "He's a psycho! He has a history of becoming obsessed with people and stalking them. Even going to extreme lengths to be with them."

Silence.

"You could have at least informed me, told me that one of my recruits had a history of this. I could have noticed the signs and intervened...before...", his voice breaks a little, he clears his throat, "before someone's life was in danger." He managed to say 'someone' and not Eren, fully aware that Erwin still suspected them of being in a relationship.

They stand in silence, the tension in the air is heavy - palpable, "If anything happens to him, I'll never forgive you." Levi utters with a deadly force.

Not waiting for a response, Levi leaves and heads back towards the barracks. Erwin may be a long time friend, but he meant what he said. If something terrible happens to Eren, it would cause trouble between them. On his way back to the barracks, he comes across Connie and Jean, heading in his direction.

"Captain, something is.." Jean calls when he is within earshot.

"I know," he cuts them off, fully aware that time is of the essence, and that it is being wasted by needless chatter.

"Go round up the others, tell them to join Commander Erwin's recruits," he orders authoritatively.

Jean sighs in defeat he had hoped he'd be helping Levi, "Eren...he, he confided in me, told me that he suspected that Ethan had a crush on him, that he was uncomfortable about it and was not sure how to handle it," Jean confesses, running his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture.

Levi pinches the bridge of his nose, but ignores what Jean has just revealed, "Springer, go get the medic, Hanji, and cook Bott, tell them that two recruits are missing and that one of them has a history of being unstable and has a weapon."

"Unstable. A weapon," Jean barks, "What the fuck?!"

"Now is not the time. They have been gone since yesterday you need to begin searching immediately." Levi coldly informs him, stopping Jean before he can start ranting.

Levi rounds up the rest of his group, Eren and Ethan are missing, and Jean and Connie have gone to Erwin already, leaving just six men. He tells them to search the compound, but be careful as Ethan may be armed.

Levi searches the grounds, their bench, the obstacle course and then his stomach drops as he glances towards the forest, somehow he knows that is where they will be.

Levi does not bother to call for back up he heads directly to the forest.

Hanji slaps Erwin in the arm to grab his attention, "Look," they call. Hanji points in the direction of Levi's retreating back.

"Let's go." Erwin agrees, following Levi to provide backup.

OoOoOoO

Thankfully Ethan does not seem to want to abuse Eren - sexually at least.

Although he is going about it the wrong way, he simply wants to spend time with Eren - alone. To have him all to himself.

He talks as if they are on a date, watches him and offers tender soft touches. It freaks Eren out how he can be calm and oblivious to the fact he had kidnapped him, tied him up and threatened him. Ethan is deluded and he believes that Eren will still go out with him. He's convinced Eren will see sense if only Eren would listen to his reasoning as to why they are the perfect couple.

Ethan is sat on the floor facing Eren, he has been talking nonsense about how much he knows they are soulmates, "We just had that connection when we first met." He says fondly, laughing to himself.

A connection - like fuck they had one. If Eren remembers correctly, Levi had been ignoring him, so he spoke to Ethan, to be polite and to make Levi jealous.

"I know you felt it too." Ethan continues to say, running his hand up Eren's leg.

Eren wisely keeps his mouth shut, choosing to remain quiet.

Ethan shifts, moving to sit next to Eren, wrapping his arm around Eren's shoulders, "Tell me what's your favourite colour? Food? Hobbies? I want to know everything about you." Eager to learn all about Eren, to confirm how perfect he is.

Eren is repulsed by him, he leans away, trying to create some space between them. Ethan notices, he lifts the hand that has been holding the knife the whole time, to rest against Eren's throat.

"Tell me your favourite colour?" he demands again, this time more threatening.

"Erm...I dunno - Grey, Silver." He answers hastily, being put on the spot with a knife to your throat makes your mind go blank.

They go through a series of questions, all mundane things about Eren and Eren's childhood. Until Ethan suddenly presses the blade closer to Eren's throat, "If you do not admit your true feelings for me, or you do not love me, I will have to..." he grimaces at the prospect of Eren not loving him in return, "I...I can't let HIM, have you. It's me or nothing. I'd rather you be dead than be with him."

Eren whimpers,"Please, Ethan, can y-you just move the knife away?" he begs.

Usually, Eren would say he was reasonably tough, however, this day was different. Fear was beginning to take over.

Ethan trails the tip down Eren's neck and across his shoulder and down his arm. He then presses the knife tip hard against Eren's heart, "It's me or him? Life or death? At first, I thought I could just disfigure you somehow, make it so Levi was disgusted by the sight of you. But, I think it hurts to know you're alive and that you love him. If that's the case I'd rather you die then no one can have you."

"That love bite on your neck was from him? I'm right aren't I?" he demands as he drags the knife along Eren's forearm scratching the skin slightly.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was." Eren truthfully answers, dreading the outcome if he lied.

Ethan punches the floor, "Why Eren, why?"

Eren is sensible enough to not goad him, he clearly is getting himself worked up thinking about Eren and Levi together. Whilst Ethan checks his hand, Eren pulls at the ties binding him - to no avail.

"I need the bathroom," Eren calls out. Desperate to find a way out.

The hut is small and completely unfurnished, it is just one room, with nothing but Eren and Ethan. There are no windows. It is old, rotten in places and the wood had moss, dirt and grime all over it. Eren is surprised the thing is still standing.

"I'm not letting you wander outside unattended. Do you think I'm stupid?" Ethan states angrily, upset that Eren would think that of him.

"Of course not," Eren hurries to say, fully aware of the knife still clutched in Ethan's hand, "I was thinking you could take me outside or something?"

"No!" Ethan yells, "You'll try and escape."

Eren does not argue. They sit in silence, and Eren contemplates kicking the knife out of Ethan's hand, then he could make a run for it, although he is bound at the wrists and ankles, he decides that his plan would probably not end well.

"We can't sit here forever," Eren points out, "Eventually you'll need the bathroom, we both need food and water. Even if they never find us, we cannot live in this hut indefinitely."

"I know!" Ethan screams, "I know - christ, I hadn't thought this through. I thought you'd kiss me back and we would just leave." He admits riled up, hitting himself on the side of his head.

Ethan drops to his knees again, "Kiss me now, and we'll leave. I'll take you somewhere nice." He implores.

On the one hand, Eren wants to stay put, just in case someone is searching the forest. On the other hand, if he lets Ethan take him outside of the boot camp, they may stumble across another person and he can alert them to the fact he was being kept against his will.

"There is nothing for miles," he points out before he can stop himself.

Ethan slashes the knife quickly over Eren's thigh, "Why won't you just kiss me?" he complains over Eren's cry of pain.

"Look what you made me do!" He panics, holding his hand firmly over the fresh wound, "I said if you kissed me I would move you, and you just pointed out a negative. You should have just kissed me."

Ethan rambles upset that he hurt Eren but convinced it was for the best. He's mumbling to himself, his voice too low for Eren to decipher. It is clear that Ethan is losing control, his whispers are frantic - hurried as he talks over and over.

"Ethan," Eren pleads,"just run. Go, before they find you. Leave me here and go."

"I can't," Ethan refuses, once again caressing Eren's face. He smears Eren's own blood across his cheek, as he used the hand that had been covering the wound. "I can't leave you. We're meant to be. I can't leave you for Levi to find you." His face no longer showing panic, Ethan is firm and decided once more. Mentioning Levi only causes Ethan to become even more determined.

He starts asking inane questions again, switching back to his calm collected self. Eren answers between gritted teeth as his leg hurts.

OoOoOoO

Jean, Connie, Marco and Reiner have no luck searching the various buildings. They begin to fear that something bad may have happened.

Levi has no idea which direction Eren and Ethan headed, nonetheless, he's willing to search every square inch of the damn forest until he finds them.

Hanji and Erwin catch up to him, "Levi," Hanji calls.

"We need a plan if we're going to search the whole of the forest." Erwin points out.

"Fine," Levi caves coming to a stop.

"Erwin can search the West side, I the North and Levi East. We meet back here and search the South together." Hanji takes charge, making the decision and telling them.

Erwin hesitates. Levi and Hanji watch him closely, he's evidently deep in thought, "You know, I think...no, I know, that there is an abandoned wooden hut out in these woods somewhere. I bet Ethan has gone there." He announces matter-of-factly.

Levi's eyes flash, "Where!" He demands.

"I don't know exactly, " he admits, finding it hard to keep eye contact with Levi.

"Fuck lot of help that is," Levi snaps, "look around at all these big-ass trees!" He taunts, "Finding a puny fucking hut amongst these trees will be like looking for a needle in a fucking haystack." Anger, agitation and worry seeping through his usual collected calm manner.

The three of them stand in thought. Hanji laments loudly, "Isn't there any paperwork or plans of the compound, listing all the buildings?" she attempts to inject a ray of hope.

"I.." Erwin begins.

"Not for a fucking shit heap of a hut, one that is unused and most likely dilapidated." Levi raises his voice in annoyance.

"Right, sorry," Hanji apologises looking down.

Erwin squeezes their arm, "Hanji is trying to help, there is no need to be such a bastard," he informs Levi.

"No, he's right," Hanji interjects, "It was stupid."

"Fuck this," Levi calls, spinning on his heel and heading in a random direction.

"Wait," Erwin calls out to Levi, as a thought strikes him, "I think Cook Bott might know. He used to sneak out to the hut with his barrack buddies and his friends would smoke and drink out there."

Levi had stopped at his words. He finds his mobile and rings Marco, they have a brief but informative conversation. Levi hangs up, adjusts his position slightly before walking towards the vague direction Marco had described.

Erwin and Hanji follow wordlessly behind him. They dare not attempt to console Levi, to comfort him and tell him that they are sure everything will be alright. For one they do not know that, secondly, Levi is not the type to be comforted by empty words that have no meaning, and thirdly they have no idea how to handle the situation. They've been through a hell of a lot as a group of friends, but never have they saw Levi so worked up about someone he cares about - not a friend but someone he is in a relationship with. There is no precedence for it.

OoOoOoO

Ethan has flipped again, he is no longer asking basic questions, but more personal ones about Eren and Levi. He can tell when Eren is lying and Eren receives a small cut for each lie. Yet, the truth sets him off, even more, therefore, Eren cannot win, he will cut Eren until he tells the truth and cut him when he tells the truth. However, when the truth is told the cuts get deeper.

Eren has various incisions on his arms, they're shallow but long, then a couple deeper ones on his leg. One from earlier and a fresh one received because Ethan had asked if Eren loved Levi, to which Eren had answered that he did. He had yet to be stabbed with the knife, so far only cut with it.

"You were supposed to be with me. How can you betray me like that?" Ethan demands. He's crying and his hands are shaking.

Eren dislikes this side of Ethan the most. He's full of emotions and anger, he could snap at any moment and decide to stab him to death. He did say he would rather Eren dead then let Levi be with him.

"Maybe if you just kiss me you would come around and see sense?" he proclaims, talking more to himself then to Eren.

He tilts his head and closes the gap between them, Eren freezes, he does not dare move away - Ethan may lose it if he did. Ethan presses his lips against Eren's, his hands smearing, even more, blood over Eren's face and in his hair.

Ethan pulls back, his face hovering inches from Eren's, "You didn't kiss me back." He accuses, his voice challenging.

His eyes become darker, a sinister look surfaces in them, "Tell me Eren, have you slept with Levi?"

Eren does not respond. Ethan squeezes his leg wounds, causing Eren to scream. Another squeeze and the question is repeated.

"Y-yes," Eren reluctantly confirms, dreading the inevitable cut his response will provoke.

Pain - unbearable pain coursing through his body. At first, it does not register that he has been stabbed until Ethan pulls out the knife and Eren sees the blood. He screams, it is loud, he hopes someone hears the screams before he bleeds to death.

Ethan had driven the knife through his abdomen.

Ethan drops the knife and cradles Eren, pulling him close - hugging him, "What have I done?" he repeats over and over, as he begins to cry, clutching Eren.

The door to the hut is kicked open, the force of the kick breaks it. Ethan is pulled off of Eren. Erwin seizes him before he can run, and Hanji drops down to Eren to assess his wounds. Levi uses his own pocket knife to cut the rope binding Eren. He was sensible enough not to use the same knife Ethan had used, that was evidence.

"Fuck," Hanji curses, glancing at the stab wound, their face drains of colour.

"I can't lose him, Hanji. Do something?" Levi begs his voice showing that he was frightened and vulnerable.

Hanji works as best they can with what they have. Levi calls the police and the emergency services. They could send helicopters, land just outside the forest and bring a stretcher. If they are quick enough, they could save Eren.

Levi takes in the sight of Ethan, being held with his arms pinned behind his back by Erwin, covered in Eren's blood.

Ethan smirks at him, "I hate you," he tells Levi, "I hate you so much, that I hope Eren dies just because I know how much it will hurt you."

Levi punches him, the sound that renders through the hut is the sound of Ethan's jaw breaking.

Erwin takes him outside before Levi can kill him, the last thing anyone needs is Levi in prison.

"L-levi," Eren calls weakly, he's drifting in and out of consciousness.

Levi crouches down, and picks up Eren's hand, "Don't fucking die on me, don't you dare." He urges.

Eren smiles, a brief flicker of one, "I'll try my best,"

Hanji treats the blood loss and has done all they can to prevent further blood loss.

"I think it missed his vital organs, but still substantial enough. If it was a vital organ he would have died almost instantly. The wound is to his intestines, fortunately for Eren, this offers the greatest chance of survival, well, compared to other abdomen stab wounds." Hanji explains.

The emergency paramedics arrive, they have first aid kits, they treat Eren briefly, before strapping him to a stretcher and taking him away. Levi tried to follow but was told there was no room in the helicopter.

The police arrive, they take Ethan and began the process of taking evidence and statements.

Erwin knows there is little else they can do. He suggests they head back to boot camp, call off the search party, update the recruits. Clean themselves up, and also call Eren's family.

Erwin had informed them of the occasion Eren had gotten into the fight, that bruised his ribs, but they were happy to allow him to continue with the programme. In fact, they had kind of expected Eren to get into a few fights and were anticipating such a call. They had explained to Erwin that was exactly why they had signed Eren up in the first place.

This time, not only would Eren be too injured to return, he was convinced Eren's parents would not permit Eren to return. A fist fight was one thing, but their son being kidnapped and stabbed, was something else entirely.

Erwin was sure that this was something Levi had not even thought of yet. His mind being stuck on the fact that he could still lose Eren.

He had to talk Levi out of going down to the hospital. Eren's parents would ask questions, and suspect, he had said it could be detrimental to the business. Levi had lashed out at that, told Erwin to stick his fucking job where the sun does not shine. Eventually, Levi calmed down enough for Erwin to add that Eren may not want his parents finding out about them that way. Levi huffed, but until he knew what Eren's wishes were, he would keep his distance.

Hanji offered to drive to the hospital and get an update. they returned some time later, told a group of them, consisting of Levi, Erwin, Connie, Jean, Marco and surprisingly Reiner, that Eren was no longer in a critical condition, however, he would still be susceptible to infection and this could occur weeks afterwards, and may even be deadly if not caught in time.

Hanji went on to say that Eren's parents would call Erwin at some point but, wanted him to know that they were withdrawing Eren from the programme.

Levi walked out.

They waited for a short period of time, to allow Levi to process what had been said. Then Hanji went in search of him. Hanji found him sat on the bench he and Eren would meet at.

"I'm sorry..." Hanji softly called as they sat down next to Levi.

He continued to stare straight ahead, not even acknowledging the fact that Hanji had joined him.

"He's going to be okay," Hanji stated kindly.

"You don't know that. You said so yourself, that he could have an infection, he could..." Levi stopped, glanced sideways at Hanji, "fuck, I need to see him!"

Hanji squeezed his hand briefly, watching him carefully, "I know, maybe once this has all quieted down, you can go on the pretence of being the concerned captain. Eren was in your charge after all."

Levi closed his eyes at her words, they caused him pain, opening them again he said, "I didn't do my job, I didn't protect him. I.."

"Did all that you could have done." Hanji cuts in before Levi starts spiralling even further into despair and self-loathing.

"If I hug you, will you hurt me?" Hanji asks, laughing nervously afterwards.

Levi knew that Hanji got on with Eren, that they were quite fond of him too. Hanji had seen the state Eren was in when they found him. They had treated his wounds and feared for his life. Hanji had also seen him at the hospital, they knew how bad it was. Levi could recognise when his friend needed reassurance and comfort. So, instead of recoiling at the idea of a hug, he slung an arm around Hanji's shoulders and they rested their head against his shoulder.

"Thanks for everything you did back there. You know, in the hut." He wants Hanji to know that what they did saved Eren's life, that he was grateful and that they should be pleased that they were able to do so.

"Fuck," Hanji exclaims around a shudder, "fuck I was so scared."

Levi pulls Hanji in closer to his side, "I know, me too."

After a few minutes of silence Hanji sits up and Levi removes his arm.

"Eren is a stubborn bastard, he'll be fine," they state firmly.

Levi allows Hanji to believe in their words, he, though, he's not so sure. Maybe it is the cynical side of him, maybe it is the fact that he believes he can never be happy, that nothing ever goes smoothly for him.

He's never fallen for someone the way he has for Eren. He should have known it was too good to be true. His heart aches to see him, to simply see with his own eyes that Eren is breathing. That he is alive. To be in the same room as him, to tell him what he means to him - before it is too late.

So many emotions and most are foreign to him. He keeps them bottled up inside, he has no idea what else to do with them.

He leans forwards, resting his elbows on his legs, "I can't lose him," he utters quietly. He is aware that he sounds broken, but this is Hanji he's talking to, they've seen Levi exposed.

Maybe not because of another person, or more specifically a significant other. But, they've all been through a lot together, he, Hanji and Erwin - if he was going to sound broken in front of anyone, it would be Hanji.

Hanji rubs his back briefly, stopping before it gets weird. Hanji wisely chooses not to reply, cliches and affirmations of, 'you won't lose him' will not do. It would seem forced, or fake. Levi is a man of reason, and there is a chance that Eren could die, therefore looking on the positive side will not be enough to prevent Levi from thinking the worst.

They sit in silence both praying that Eren recovers, that he does not contract an infection.


	19. Chapter 19

Captain Ackerman's recruits were sombre when they woke the next day. The two empty beds remained a stark reminder of what happened yesterday. Jean, Connie and Reiner missed their friend. To the recruits surprise, Erwin conducted morning wake up call.

Levi refused to work, he had told Erwin to stick his job yesterday, and he was at least determined to make Erwin sweat for a bit before he returned to work.

He had barely slept at all last night, less sleep than he would normally have, and that was hardly any. He could not stop thinking about Eren. He felt awful for worrying about himself, and what it meant for them - instead of worrying about Eren's recovery. Of course, he thought about that too, but he could not help but wonder if he'd see Eren again. If this was it for them.

His thoughts consumed him, eating away at him, each new thought adding to his distress. After everything had settled down yesterday, once Levi was back in his room - alone, it hit him. Eren was gone. Alive but gone. A heavy ache settled over his chest, he knew it would remain there until he saw Eren once more.

He felt miserable, day one and he was like this. Hanji had said it would get better over time, that he would accept the situation and deal with it. Levi was not convinced.

It pissed him off that he had no means of contacting Eren. Eren's phone was taken upon his arrival at camp, and they never exchanged numbers. He had no idea where Eren lived, he could probably find out, Erwin was bound to have Eren's home address. Yet, this was a last resort, he could not turn up on Eren's doorstep without warning. Besides, Eren could be in the hospital for awhile.

His only option was to visit Eren at the hospital. He had the excuse that he was Eren's camp captain, he could bluff his way past Eren's parents. Decided on his plan, Levi helps himself to Hanji's car keys and heads to the hospital.

Levi was not sure what he was expecting on arrival, however, this was not it. The receptionist informed Levi that Eren's parents had moved him to a hospital closer to home. That he was transferred last night.

He felt empty. The receptionist had to call 'sir' a few times before, Levi realised he had become frozen to the spot holding up the queue.

He apologised and let his feet take him back to the car, his head like a void, yet, chaotic at the same time. Gone. Eren was gone and he had not gotten to see him, speak with him. The last memory he had of Eren, was that of Eren being carried away on the stretcher, blood smeared across his face and dosed up on pain medication. He tried his best to remember Eren laughing, smiling, being a cocky brat - their kisses and tender moments, but every time he conjured the memory, it was immediately replaced with one of Eren tied up, covered in blood, with cuts and a stab wound. His brain would remind him that Eren was gone, that he wouldn't ever see him again. Fuck it hurt.

He had never experienced heartache before. Sure he had lost family members, had a difficult upbringing and turbulent adolescence in general. He had experienced emotional and physical pain, grieved and hurt - yet nothing, nothing compared to how he felt now. His heart ached. He wanted to kick himself for getting himself into such a position. To be stupid enough to open up, to allow Eren to take a part of him. Because now he was gone, he felt lost, empty.

Levi must have sat in the car for at least an hour before he drove back to camp. He returned the keys to Hanji, apologising for taking it. He explained that Eren had been transferred to a different hospital, that he did not see him before he was moved. Hanji made him a cup of tea, insisted that he ate something, then forced him to try and sleep. Hanji closed the medical bay, in order for Levi to rest in one of the hospital beds.

Hanji found Erwin taking charge of his and Levi's recruits. Both groups were once again running the obstacle course, this time they had a time limit, if they did not make it in time they were forced to go again, and again until they did.

"He's back," Hanji informs Erwin, "I'm worried about him." They admit.

Erwin regards Hanji, "Me too." He cannot ease Hanji's concerns, he too was concerned.

To most Levi looked his usual sullen self, moody, silent, blunt and unapproachable. To them, he looked depressed.

"Eren has been transferred to another hospital," Hanji explains.

"I see," Erwin answers.

There was no use pretending any longer that he did not know Levi and Eren were an item. As long as it did not get out to the wider population, he could overlook it. Besides, at first, he assumed it was just a fling. That Eren, even Levi - were just having fun. Hooking up, but nothing more. That was why Erwin was mad, that Levi would risk all of their jobs, for sex. Now, now he knew better. He saw the fear in Levi's eyes when Eren was missing. The utter devastation upon discovering Eren being injured. Now, the emptiness that Eren's absence had caused. He knew better, Eren was much more to Levi.

OoOoOoO

Eren wakes to see his mother, Mikasa and Armin gathered around his hospital bed.

They startle when he says, 'hey,' his mother pours him some water and Mikasa releases a relieved sigh. Armin returns the greeting with his own, 'hey'.

Eren's mother begins to cry, "How can this happen?" she asks.

Eren remains quiet, "Your father and I, we forced you to go that dreadful camp, and look what happens."

"Mum," Eren calls tenderly, "please, do not feel responsible, or guilty. It is a good camp, I actually learned a lot during my time there." His mum smiles at him,"I could have met Ethan anywhere, it just happened to be at the camp." He attempts to make her feel better.

"What happened?" Mikasa asks. Armin chastises her, telling her to back off.

Eren tells Armin it is okay. He explains that Ethan was a new recruit, a late arrival. That it soon became apparent that Ethan had a crush on him, Eren thought he could handle it, did not think Ethan was unstable. He tells them about the night Ethan asks him to go for a walk, leaving out a few things, just summarising that Ethan had some sort of personality disorder. He was easily angered and lashed out, unfortunately, he must have stolen a knife from the kitchens. Eren described the hut, that Ethan was all over the place.

"Yeah, but if he was obsessed with you, why did he hurt you?" Armin points out.

Eren had left out anything connected to Levi. The fact the Ethan would cut Eren and then eventually stab him, because of his reaction to Eren and Levi, was something he did not want to get into.

"I turned him down, rejected him." Eren points out, "He tried kissing me a few times and I did not reciprocate." He hopes that's enough for them to stop questioning him.

"The medic from the camp came to see you, what a lovely person they are." Eren's mother changes the subject, feeling uncomfortable hearing what Eren went through.

Eren sits up a little, he winces as he pulls the muscles around his now closed wound, "Anyone else?" he asks desperately.

His mother frowns at his sudden interest, "No," she replies, "Just um..what was their name?"

"Hanji," Mikasa offers bored.

"Yes!" His mother smiles, "Hanji, of course. I thanked them for saving you."

Eren leans back against his pillows once more, "Hanji was definitely alone?" he asks one more time.

Mikasa watches him intently, "Yes, alone. Just Hanji." She explains slowly, firmly. She does not miss the disappointed look that flitters across Eren's face. She decides to file it away for later, for when she is alone with Eren.

After countless reassurances that he will be fine, his parents leave. Head home to rest, freshen up and pack a hospital bag for Eren.

Armin and Mikasa remain, to keep him company for a bit. It is weird for Eren, he has not seen his friends since he started boot camp. He had imagined leaving camp, reuniting with them, hugging, laughing and hanging out in some fast food place. Nothing like this, him confined to a hospital bed, with his friends sat around it like he is dying.

"Cheer up," Eren exclaims brightly, "I live to see another day." He jokes.

"It's not funny!" Mikasa retorts, "You scared us."

Eren looks down, "I know, but please, I cannot stand all this morbid tense atmosphere. Tell me, what did I miss when I was away?" He looks back up, eyes pleading. He needs a distraction.

He does not want to think about his time in the hut, and he most definitely does not want to think about the pain in his chest that is in no way linked to his injuries. Levi had not even bothered to show up at the hospital, Hanji had come, yet, he did not.

Armin thankfully launches into a funny story about Mikasa and him getting stuck on a rollercoaster when it broke down.

Eren half listens to them, his mind on Levi. Of course, he appreciates that his parents, Mikasa and Armin were there when he woke. To hear that Hanji even visited was nice. So why could he only focus on the fact that Levi had not? He vaguely remembers Levi, crouched down by his side, holding his hand and ordering him not to die. He had never seen Levi look so frightened. Now, nothing? It did not make sense. Unless Erwin had ordered Levi to stay away, then his parents had him moved. Fuck, Levi. He longed to see him. He'd even take Levi calling him a brat and an attention seeker if, it meant he got to hear his voice and see the way his eyes smile while his face is emotionless.

"Eren," Mikasa snaps, she sounds annoyed, like she had been calling him a few times before she was heard.

"Huh, sorry," he quickly apologises.

"I noticed earlier that you seemed disappointed that Hanji came to visit alone." She remarks brashly.

He glances between his two friends, they tell each other everything. They're not just his friends, they're his best friends. He cannot keep something so important from them.

Folding his hands in his lap, staring down at them, he confesses, "I met someone at camp."

He looks up at them, they look startled by the news, their faces are actually quite comical, but he refrains from laughing.

"Someone?" Armin prompts.

"Yeah, he..." Eren pauses, lovely was not the right word to explain Levi, not at all, yet he wanted them to know the significance of what he was saying, "he means a lot to me." He settles on.

"Wow, that's incredible." Armin declares, smiling at his friend.

Mikasa remains unimpressed, "You cannot possibly know him that well. I mean this Ethan guy turned out to be nothing like you expected..."

"Don't," Eren warns, "Don't you dare compare him to Ethan." The idea alone makes him feel physically sick.

There are plenty of reasons for his family and friends to oppose their relationship, the age gap between them will probably be the main one, but to say Levi was just some creep, a disturbed person like Ethan - that was insulting.

"Sorry," she quickly apologises, "I'm just protective of you, and after what has happened, the thought of a stranger that I do not know, being close to you...it does not sit right."

"I get that, but you have to understand I am not a baby. I can look after myself, even if I get myself into crazy situations. The whole Ethan thing, it's unique, it is not an everyday occurrence. My relationship, is what angered Ethan, he wanted me all to himself and for no one else to be close to me." Eren explains.

"What's his name?" Armin asks, attempting to lighten the mood and move on.

Eren smiles, just thinking of Levi makes him happy, "His name is Levi. He has a unique sense of humour, he is quite intimidating, but I seem to be his weakness." He proudly announces.

Armin chuckles, "Idiot,"

They talk about Levi, Eren mentions the starlit bench meetings, the flirting and how happy Levi makes him. He purposely omits the fact that Levi is - was his captain. He lets them assume that Levi was a fellow recruit.

Armin can see talking about this Levi makes Eren happy, so he asks, "What does he look like?" He must admit he is curious.

"He's short," Eren says straight-faced, but then laughs at his words, "I probably wouldn't call him short to his face." He says probably because he likes to wind Levi up.

Armin would never be so rude to call a shorter person short.

"He has black hair, with an undercut - quite harsh eyes, but they smile for me." Fuck he misses Levi so much already. His face drops, talking about Levi makes him happy, but then the reality is he has no idea when they will be together again.

Hanji according to Mikasa, had collected all the items that were taken from him upon entering the camp. Mikasa had put them in the bedside cabinet. His mobile was there, he did not bother to look at it. His parents were most likely on their way back, his two best friends were sat next to him, and the one person he wanted to speak with, was not a contact in his phone.

He had no way of contacting or seeing Levi. He would remain in hospital until deemed fit enough to complete his recovery at home. His wound, the muscles would take some time to heal. If he is lucky, he will avoid contracting an infection. Either way, it will be ages before he is well enough to do anything crazy like drive to see Levi.

He tells his friends he wants to rest, he chooses to sleep - his mind dwelling on Levi was doing him no good. At least when asleep he cannot experience the longing he felt to be wth Levi.

OoOoOoO

After a few days, Levi returns to work. Being alone in his quarters, constantly thinking about and missing Eren, it was driving him crazy. At least work was a distraction.

Erwin does not bring in any more recruits to replace Eren and Ethan. Eren's absence has a widespread effect, Jean and Connie can feel the change. Marco misses seeing him in the kitchens or serving his food - bonding and joking about Jean.

The rest of the camp know that a recruit had kidnapped and stabbed another recruit, they were all shocked even if they did not know them personally. The impact was immense, the mood of the whole camp was low.

Weeks pass, Levi has reverted back to his usual routines, he is reserved and withdrawn, his standard behaviour. To an outsider, he appears to be no different. Erwin and Hanji know better, they see him once his duties are done for the day. They notice how often Levi sits on that darn bench, how much further he has retreated in on himself. He's depressed and is lost.

They try to spend time with him, but their company is not what he needs.

OoOoOoO

A few times Eren has punched in the phone number to the main boot camp - taken from the leaflet he found in his room, (it is most likely a direct number to Erwin's office), to only chicken out after the first few rings.

What would he say? How could he ask Erwin if he could talk to Levi, without it confirming their relationship? He did not want to put Levi in an awkward position, to risk losing his job after all of this. What if Levi no longer felt the same? Maybe, Levi used the time away from Eren to realise it was just infatuation, lust, desire - whatever you call it. That now Eren was out of the picture he did not miss him. Eren was not sure he could cope if that was the case.

Weeks pass. Thankfully he does not catch an infection, his stab wound heals quickly and without any complications. He still has aftercare and the scar tissue is still tender. If he stretches or strangely when it is cold - it pains him. He hopes over time he'll get used to it. The small scratches on his arm healed without scarring, but the two deeper cuts left faint scars. The stab wound itself was clean, the blade went in and out without being moved around. Most of the damage was internal.

His parents surprisingly stopped pressurising him to decide about his future, just grateful Eren had a future - that he was alive.

He had had enough. He needed to see Levi, not talk to him over the phone. Just see him. Tell him that he is useless without him, and lay it out there, ask Levi how he feels. Levi may avoid talking about feelings, but Eren was determined to get answers.

He thinks on it and comes up with a plan. During dinner, he mentions to his parents that he would like to return to boot camp to complete the course. To graduate.

At first, they flat out refuse, they are not willing to allow Eren to return to the place that holds so many traumatic memories. Little do they know that in fact, it is the opposite, he has memories of Levi. Their bench, their first kiss and first time together.

He argues that the boot camp was really a great thing. He lists all of the things that he has learned since being there. Mastering how to do laundry, how to make his bed - properly, to respect authority, to know when to keep your mouth shut, how to prepare a CV, first aid, the list is endless.

He explains that the camp had stages, that he had already achieved the first few. He wants to complete it, achieve all the stages, to graduate - become a better person.

They agree that that does sound reasonable, but were still hesitant. He pointed out that it would look bad if he states on his CV or in a job interview that he did not complete the programme, employees may think he is a quitter. If he finishes it, and graduates, it looks better. It is a positive point to have on his CV. It shows dedication, willingness to learn, to listen. Not to mention all the life lessons, and practical things he would learn upon completion.

That convinces them. They agree to allow him to return and complete the programme. They respect his wishes and are proud that he wants to finish what he started. In actuality he wanted to see Levi again, Mikasa knows this, but keeps quiet. She's seen how down Eren has been since being back at home. Maybe seeing this Levi again, would bring back the old Eren.

OoOoOoO

It feels strange being back. Erwin takes his belongings and returns his standard uniform. He is pleased to be here, such a contrast to when he first set foot at this camp.

It is late evening, Erwin is handling Levi's lights out shift, as according to Erwin, Hanji had roped Levi into helping with something.

Everyone is pleased to see Eren. Jean hugs him quickly before pushing him away and punching him in the arm, "Couldn't bare to be away from me for a second longer, huh?" he playfully teases.

Erwin allows them a few moments to talk, to ask how Eren is feeling, to express how happy they are that he has returned. Then he orders them to start their lights out routine. They get ready and get into bed. Erwin bodes them goodnight, and the lights automatically go off. Eren smiles in the darkness.

"Hey, horse face?" He calls out.

"Yeah," Jean answers.

"Be prepared to drop down to number three again. Seeing as Renier and I share the number one and two spots." He's competitive and knows Jean is too.

"Like fuck, you're an injured man now. You'll be lucky if you come in top five." He taunts.

"Arse," Eren insults halfheartedly, he actually missed Jean.

The following day, the lights flick on. Eren had forgotten how damn bright they were, and how fucking early they were expected to get up. He does, though, get up. He stands at the foot of his bed, hands behind his back. Posture perfect, looking straight ahead.

His stomach ties itself into knots at the thought that any moment now he will see Levi again - after so long.

Levi enters. He stands at the end of the two rows, between them, one set of beds in front of him down the left side, and the other five beds on his right.

"I hope you're well rested. I have..." he begins to say, as he scans the room. He stops mid-sentence, completely floored to see Eren in his uniform, standing to attention at the foot of his old bed, like he never left.

Eren looks over at him, and his heart leaps, it is beating faster, his feet are itching to take him to Levi. He cannot go, not in front of everyone.

He smirks slowly, "Use your words captain," Eren cheekily encourages. Teasing him about stopping mid-sentence.

Jean grins at Eren - thrilled to have him back, and Connie stifles a laugh.

The corner of Levi's mouth lifts briefly before he orders Eren outside to run laps for speaking out of turn.

Eren cannot stop grinning the whole time. Yes, physical training was a bitch, but the look on Levi's face was priceless. Totally worth it.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Chapter 20! Wow, this is crazy. When I started this story, it was my first ever Levi and Eren story. I had no idea how long it would be, or if anyone would even be interested in it. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for reading and just being wonderful.

 **Chapter 20**

Hanji interrupted Eren's task of running laps, to request that he come to the sick bay to have a medical.

They walk over together, neither saying a word. Eren has noticed people around him do this a lot. Maybe they feel awkward after what happened and do not know how to act normal.

He makes himself comfortable perched on the edge of the hospital bed.

"I wanted t-to thank you for what you did that day," Eren starts, he does not get to finish, for Hanji has launched forwards and hugged him.

"Welcome back," they say as they pull away.

Eren laughs, "Um, thanks." Hanji was the type of person who would hug you anyway, whether you wanted it or not, you may as well let them get on with it. Hanji was relatively harmless - Eren liked Hanji.

Hanji waffles on about wanting to conduct their own examination, make sure Eren was fit for the rigorous physical training.

"Also it is a chance for me to see you topless, and Levi cannot murder me because I'm just doing my job." They brag but are merely being playful.

Hearing Levi's name causes his stomach to plunge. He'd only seen him briefly this morning, he had yet to determine if Levi was still interested in him.

Something on his face must have given him away, because Hanji asks, "Worried about Levi?"

Eren fidgets and looks around the office, taking a sudden interest in the medical posters on the wall, "No," he lies, before sighing and turning back to meet Hanji's unconvinced gaze, "Yes."

Hnaji waits a moment, thinking on how to phrase their response, "Just speak with him," they simply say. Hanji knows how Levi feels, they have witnessed Levi pinning for Eren. They know Eren has no cause to be anxious,

"Okay, y-yeah. Yeah, I will." He confirms.

A quick examination later Hanji sends Eren away, tells him that they had already told Levi that they were taking Eren away for a medical, that Levi informed them to send Eren to the gymnasium once he was done.

Walking over to the gym, Eren starts to feel nervous once more. It is ludicrous, to desperately want to see Levi, yet be apprehensive. To feel panicked enough to contemplate just putting it off. He knows it is because he fears that Levi no longer feels the same.

He slowly pushes the heavy door open, scanning the room, he notices that everyone is in pairs, working on what seems to be more problem-solving activities. Levi has his back to him, he's just kicked over a tower, coldly telling the pair that it was shit and to do it again.

Eren smiles, Levi is such a dramatic bastard, and fuck how he had missed it, missed him.

It was now or never - just go! He urges himself. He walks over to Levi. Levi hears his approaching footsteps and turns to face him. Eren does not miss the way Levi's eyes scan his face, stopping to glance at his lips quickly. Eren's stomach swoops with joy this time, surely that is a good sign. Levi at least was still attracted to him, he looked at his lips and no doubt thought about kissing.

"About fucking time. Skiving already?" Levi states firmly.

"Sorry, Captain. Hanji wouldn't stop hugging me." He deliberately lets slip.

Levi glowers up at him, "Go join a pair, and try not to get into any trouble." He dryly states.

Eren salutes him, and Levi's face expression suggests he better move before he gets made to do push-ups or something. He looks around the room and see's Jean and Connie working as a pair. He joins them.

"Alright, Stabby McGee," Jean asks.

Connie gawks at Jean, he obviously thinks that was a bit out of order.

However, Eren laughs. The sound makes Levi turn in his direction. All those weeks, he would have given anything to hear Eren's laugh again. It's wonderful.

Eren was not offended. He has a dry sense of humour anyway, besides he was fed up with people be awkward around him because of the incident. Avoiding the topic, giving him pity and just tip-toeing around him. Jean calling him names and blatantly mentioning it, it was refreshing.

"Fuck off," he counters without malice, dropping down to sit on the floor.

Connie explains what they have been tasked to do, and Eren soon gets stuck into the solving process.

There are only four separate groups, three pairs and then Eren, Jean and Connie. Levi walks around the pairs, silently assessing their efforts and correcting any mistakes.

Eren cannot decide which is worse, being away from Levi, or being in the same room as Levi and having to act like he does not notice his every movement. He's painfully aware where Levi is at all times, he automatically tunes into the sound of his voice when he talks to others, and often finds himself staring at him across the room.

"Rein it in," Jean nudges him as he teases Eren.

"What?" He asks genuinely puzzled.

"You're practically drooling, you'll be swimming in your drool soon." He clarifies cockily.

Eren turns to regard Connie, Jean had after all just stated out loud that Eren was at least crushing on Levi.

Connie shrugs, "I know." He answers offhandedly.

"Huh, okay." He hits Jean in his upper arm, "Also, shut up I was not drooling."

"You two are so weird," Jean points out.

"How so?" Eren demands to know.

"The way you flirt," he remarks, "You usually say something all tongue and cheek. Then you stare at each other before Captain threatens you with or orders you to do, some form of physical punishment."

Eren digests what Jean said, then he laughs, "I guess."

"Like I said, weird." Jean repeats, amused.

Connie elbows Jean and they all go quiet, Levi declares their attempts a waste of time. Orders Eren to move to another pair, as clearly being grouped with the other two morons, is too much stupidity in one place.

"What the hell are you smiling about, Yeager?" Levi asks as he walks him over to another pair. Two recruits Eren had not taken the time to get to know.

"Something Jean had brought to my attention," he replies vaguely. It was amusing thinking of their exchanges as flirting.

The day continued like any other day he had experienced at boot camp, Marco was pleased to see him at lunch. Come afternoon, Levi surprisingly ordered Jean to go help Marco take a food inventory. Eren suspected it was Levi's way of thanking Marco, and even Jean for their help, allowing Jean to see Marco under the pretence of taking inventory. He, of course, expects them to conduct an inventory of the food, but anything else that goes on in that store cupboard he was willing to let slide.

As he walked away, towards the kitchens, Jean put his hand in front of his mouth; closed, to loosely make a fist, then moved it to mimic a blowjob. Eren rolls his eyes at him, giving him a hand gesture of his own, one that consisted of his middle finger.

By the time lights out came around, Eren was a little disappointed that Levi had not tried to talk with him. Then again, neither had he tried to talk with Levi. Perhaps, they're both thinking the other was over it, hence both of them being wary. Not to mention that Levi had a job to do, he needed to carry on his Captian duties without alerting anyone to anything.

Lying awake thinking over the day, Eren sits up and grabs his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Connie asks. He sounds panicked.

Eren knows why. The last time Eren snuck out in the night, something awful happened.

"I'm going to, hopefully, meet Levi. Please don't worry," He pacifies. It makes him happy to know that Connie and the others actually care enough about him. He has made lifelong friends he believes.

Connie nods, reassured, "Okay, have fun."

Eren sneaks out, trying his best to not wake the others. He heads to the bench, and his heart begins to beat faster when he can see the silhouette of Levi sat on it.

He sits down at the opposite end to Levi. They do not greet each other. They actually sit without saying a single word, not even looking at one another.

Eventually, Levi speaks, "Erwin knows about us," and Eren's stomach drops to his feet.

Is this Levi's way of saying that it was over? Because Erwin knows, that was it, they were done? Eren stares straight ahead, he dares not look at Levi, he is feeling far too emotional to look at him right now.

"He is okay with it," Levi verifies.

Eren whips his head around to stare at Levi, "He is?" he comments, surprised by this news. What did this mean? Was Levi trying to say that they could continue where they left off? Why didn't he just be open, tell him where he stands, how he feels? Right, because this was bloody Levi.

Eren turns to look out towards the grounds once more, not willing to be the first to mention how they feel. Levi avoiding talking about his feelings - just this fucking once, had irritated Eren enough for him to be stubborn.

"I'm astonished he allowed me to return if that is the case." Eren casually remarks.

Levi's low deep grunt sends a shiver down Eren's spine. The grunt was not intended to be sexual, but that doesn't stop Eren's body reacting to it.

They lapse back into an uncomfortable silence. Sat as far away from one another as the bench will allow, not looking at each other, avoiding bringing up what both are desperate to mention. Eren did not understand it, he had only been gone a few months. Why was it so difficult to fall back to how it was before?

Throwing his hands up in the air, Eren exclaims, "This is ridiculous!" he slides across the bench, closing the gap separating them.

He leaves a small amount of space between them, he angles his body to face Levi, "I have no idea why we are making this harder than it should be?!" He blurts annoyed.

Levi has moved his head to at least regard Eren as he talks, that is an improvement.

Enough was enough, he may be stubborn but, he was not stupid. He places his arm behind Levi, resting it across the back of the bench, his other arm he raises to cup the side of Levi's face, "I have no clue what is going through that head of yours. Let me tell you what is going on in mine."

"I missed you more than I can even comprehend," his thumb subconsciously strokes along Levi's jaw, "I came back for you. Please, tell me now if you still feel the same."

Levi wraps his fingers around Eren's wrist - the one cupping his face, "Are you really going to make me say it out loud?"

Eren smiles, "Just this once humour me."

"Eren Yeager, you are an insufferable, annoying..."

"Oi, this was meant to be heartwarming, not insulting," Eren protests.

"Impatient brat, I was getting to that." He rebukes, "As I was saying, you are a brat, yet somehow I have found myself in the situation where I cannot be without you."

A smile spreads across Eren's face, he leans in pressing a quick gentle kiss to Levi's lips. As Eren pulls back, Levi's mouth follows him, capturing his lips once more. This time the kiss is firmer, Levi leans in with his body, his mouth craving more.

Eren had dreamt about kissing Levi again, to have him fervently kiss him as he was doing now, it was a sure-fire way to get him worked up. In a matter of seconds, the soft careful kissing had turned to heavy making out.

Levi pulls away, "I suggest we continue this back at mine." It is difficult to see in just the moonlight, but Eren is sat so close to Levi, it would be impossible not to see the arousal and desire pooled in his eyes.

Eren's eyebrows shoot up, "What about Erwin?"

"I don't share," Levi quips.

It takes Eren's, dazzled from kissing, mind to figure out that Levi was making a joke about threesomes.

"Shut up. I mean won't you get into trouble?" He clarifies.

Levi stands, taking hold of Eren's hand, "Erwin said we could continue, barring we are discreet. If we stay out here, I promise you the entire boot camp will know about us. Therefore, I suggest you come back to mine, where I can ravish you without the risk of exposing our relationship."

Standing Eren allows Levi to lead him to his quarters by the hand. As soon as they are in Levi's living room, Levi presses Eren up against his front door.

Eren has his hands on Levi's hips, pushing him forwards, "Fuck, I've missed this - missed you so bad," Eren pants, as Levi trails kisses and the occasional bite, across his neck and his collarbone.

Their hips thrust and grind against each other, Eren pulls at Levi's tucked in shirt. Levi takes the hint and begins to unbutton it, he manages the first few, before Eren is tugging at the hem and trying to just pull it over Levi's head.

After a brief struggle, Levi is shirtless. Eren runs his hands all over his exposed skin. Not wanting to be the only semi-naked one, Levi takes hold of Eren's t-shirt, but Eren halts him.

Levi looks at him questioningly, "I-I...have a scar now, it..."

Levi lifts the hand that was stopping his progress, and kisses Eren's inner wrist, "I don't care," he reassures.

"I do," Eren replies self-consciously, looking away from Levi's intense gaze.

Levi's hand darts out and seizes the front of Eren's face, holding it between his thumb and index finger, roughly grabbing his cheeks, "You listen to me, it is not something to be ashamed of. I am not and will never be repulsed by something as inconsequential as a scar. Believe it or not, I like you for more than just your body."

Eren nods, and Levi lets go of his face.

"Sorry," Levi apologises for reacting that way, for possibly hurting Eren in his moment of anger.

"It's okay, I needed to hear you say that." He confirms, tentatively removing his own t-shirt.

Eren kisses Levi, to momentarily distract him from his now exposed torso. They kiss and stumble their way to the sofa, where Levi sits and Eren straddles him.

Looking down at Levi, Eren is hit by how absolutely certain he is, that he is in love with him. Yes, some may say that was sudden, but it felt right, the horrendous ache that had been on his chest the past few weeks had gone. He felt at home, yet all of his friends and family were miles away. Levi made him feel secure, made him feel safe, made him feel loved and wanted. Levi made him feel like he was home.

"What?" Levi questions after Eren had spent far too long staring at him.

Eren shifts to sit a bit closer to Levi, "Nothing, I'm just having a self-realization moment," he states, moving to kiss behind Levi's ear.

Levi bucks his hips upwards and stretches his neck. Eren had learned that this was a particular sweet spot for Levi, his neck, earlobes and behind his ear always got him worked up. A foolproof way of turning Levi on.

"Mmm," Levi moans, "What did you realise?" he continues interest piqued.

Eren swirls his tongue around his earlobe, before lightly sucking on it, whispering, "Does it matter?"

Levi pulls Eren onto his erection by his hips, thrusting up and grinding it against Eren's own erection, "Yes," he tenaciously answers.

Giving up on his attempts to distract Levi, Eren stops his actions, lowering his forehead to rest against Levi's shoulder. His face hidden, he says, "I think - no! I know that I love you." He confesses quietly, his words muffled against Levi's shoulder.

Levi jerks his shoulder, a clear indication for Eren to lift his head. Eren does so and watches Levi apprehensively.

"Did you just..."

"Yeah, yeah I did," Eren confirms quickly before Levi can utter the word love.

"It's alright, I know it is too soon. I.."

Levi carefully pushes Eren off of his lap, Eren lands on the sofa, he stops mid-sentence.

Levi stands and begins to pace, "You have to understand that this sort of thing...it's difficult for me. It's not in my nature to be so open with what I am feeling."

Eren slumps back against the sofa, "I get that. I'm not asking you to burst into song or recite a poem. I'm not even expecting you to tell me you feel the same. I know it is early days. I just wanted to tell you how I feel."

Eren's words cause Levi to stop pacing, he looks serious, "No, it's not that. I-I..." he stops and pauses, he clearly is struggling with this, "It is not because I do not feel the same. I just...feeling this way, it's new to me. I've never felt this way about anyone. I've never had to tell someone I love them."

Hearing Levi, talk that way, makes Eren want to kiss his fucking face off. For Levi, that was practically singing from the roof tops. Eren stands, he reaches out and catches Levi's hand, tugging him forwards, "You love me?" He asks elated.

"Don't push it," Levi warns.

Eren kisses Levi's knuckles, "I love you, too."

They resume their kissing, this time, Eren stumbles backwards and falls onto the sofa. Levi climbs into his lap, passionately kissing him.

It does not take long for things to get heated, kissing becomes frotting, frotting becomes undressing, which leads to working each other into a lust filled frenzy. Some foreplay and lube later, Levi has Eren's legs slung over his shoulders, as Eren is laid back on the sofa, as he pushes into him.

"Oh fuuuuck," Eren exclaims in pleasure.

Knowing Levi felt for him, that he loved him, even if he did not actually say, 'I love you', was exhilarating. Eren climaxes quickly, crying out as Levi relentlessly thrusts into him, hitting his g-spot - causing him to orgasm.

This causes Levi to thrust deeper into Eren, a few thrusts later he too is climaxing, as he rides out his own orgasm.

Eren drops his legs, slinging his arms around Levi's neck in order to pull him down for a kiss.

They lay still for a moment until Levi is pulling out and standing, "Shower now." He orders, "You're not getting spunk all over my sofa."

They share a shower, but it is quick and nothing bar a few kisses occurs.

Once freshened up and dressed, Levi tells Eren to return to his barracks. He does not want to arouse suspicion, and Eren had been gone for some time.

Eren kisses him, hugging him close. Levi allows it for the time being until he kisses Eren and then steps away, "Go, you clingy fucker."

This causes Eren to laugh, "Charming," he complains, before sneaking one last kiss in.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** I am cursed I swear. Just as we are over our colds, my son's school has a vomiting bug going around. Guess who gets it? Yep, my son. Three hellish days of endless vomiting - finally he gets better, for my two-year-old daughter to get it. Joys of parenthood.

I guess this is the last chapter - sorry if it seems unexpected. I cannot think of much else to write about, or at least anything that cannot be put into this final chapter. I'm sorry if that seems rushed. I could write indefinitely about these two idiots falling in love, being in love, making love - you name it I'd be happy to just repeat myself in new ways. However, I feel I can do this in a new story, a new setting. So here it is, the last chapter to my first and by no means last Levi and Eren story.

Thank you all for following this story, for waiting patiently for updates. For tolerating my dreadful grammar and mediocre writing. You make it all worthwhile.

Much love.

Gabby

 **Boot Camp - Final Chapter**

The following morning, Jean teases Eren as soon as the opportunity arises. They're brushing their teeth when Jean admits that he knows Eren had snuck out, he then proceeds to make wisecracks about Eren getting laid.

Eren merely shrugs, "And?" he cannot see how Jean teasing him about this could make him look or feel bad. He got laid, and a damn good lay it was.

"Besides, you cannot possibly convince me that you and Marco, solely carried out inventory and nothing else." He counters smugly.

Jean smirks, "Good point."

During breakfast Eren tries his best to avoid Erwin, making sure that he was faced away from him allowing for no accidental eye contact. Now he knew that Erwin knows about him and Levi, it was just awkward.

Connie points out that during the time that Eren was gone, they had all earned another two stages. Some only had one stage to go before they graduated, others had two. Eren had three.

"I thought you'd be gutted," Connie remarks, "Yet, you hardly seem bothered at all."

Eating his porridge slowly, Eren takes his time to chew and swallow his mouthful before answering, "The longer it takes for me to earn each stage, the longer I am here."

"You're mad if you want to stay here," Jean asserts his opinion.

"Aren't you going to miss Marco when you graduate? If I stay, I stay with.." he pauses to make sure no one is listening, "I get to stay with him."

Jean shakes his head in disbelief at Eren's words, thinking him crazy for wanting to stay here longer than he has to, "We've sorted something out. Marco has handed in his notice. He has already found a job where I live, he's going to rent a room - I don't want to do too much too soon. But, with him working and living in the same town as me, we can give it a proper go."

Eren raises his eyebrows, surprised by the news, "Fair play. Sounds like you have it all sorted."

He lapses into silence, contemplating his and Levi's situation. He can hardly imagine asking Levi to quit his job just to move closer to him. If anything, it made better sense for him to either, attend a university close to boot camp or, get a job nearby. His hometown was too far away to consider commuting - long distance relationships did not sound appealing.

Thinking about their future seemed ludicrous, yet they had already confessed that the loved one another, they'd been intimate and had spent a fair amount of time together. Yet, arranging their future seemed like a big commitment. Of course, he was willing to do whatever, if it meant he could be with Levi, but the prospect of changing the dynamic of their relationship, to that of one that was heavier, it was daunting.

Just trying to imagine Levi in some form of domestic relationship, doing everyday mundane couple things was an image he could not fathom. Although, the alternative was not trying and that was one hundred percent out of the question. He loved Levi, he needed Levi.

His chest begins to tighten and he feels panicky again. He should not have started thinking about it.

Levi requests for Eren come to his office, he wants to arrange a time for Eren to catch up on the tasks he needs to accomplish to complete the stages.

Once inside Levi's office, Eren worries his bottom lip and fidgets. He's hardly paying attention to what Levi is saying, so much so that

Levi snaps at him to pull his head out of his arse before he kicks it into next week.

"Sorry," Eren halfheartedly apologises, "I just...fuck what are we doing?" he blurts, throwing his hands up in the air, as he slouches back in his chair.

Levi's brow furrows briefly, "You're not making any sense." He states coolly.

"Us," Eren clarifies waving his hand between the empty space separating himself and Levi, "Have you even thought about what will happen once I graduate?"

"No," Levi honestly answers, "I was more concerned thinking about the present. To begin with, it was, should we even start this thing? How can we continue without being caught? How can I see you? How can I save you? How can I get you back after you left? There has always been a more pressing issue. I've not had much time to consider the long-term plan."

He guessed that made sense.

"There is not a hope in hell that I will walk out of that door come graduation, and not look back. You're going to be a part of my life whether you like it or not." Eren confirms and Levi raises his eyebrows at the assumption, although he had no complaints.

"It's just, I still live at home with my parents." He laughs at how much of a loser he seems. If Levi was closer to his age he might not have felt so awkward having his boyfriend visit him at his parent's house. But asking a man in his thirties to skulk around his family home seem preposterous.

"You have your career to think about, and I...I need to figure out what I am doing with my life." He goes on to say, feeling overwhelmed.

"We'll figure something out, I'm sure." Levi calmly affirms.

Eren huffs, "Fuck, how can you be so calm and collected?" he complains jealous of Levi's ability to keep a level head.

Eren carries on before Levi has a chance to respond, "I'm freaking out. What if I graduate and we don't sort anything out immediately? Resulting in us not seeing each other for ages. What if, I cannot find work, or get into a university nearby?"

"I do not care for what if's." Levi simply states, "What if I walk out that door and get run over? Shit, Eren, anything could happen, what is the point in worrying. Just focus on what we do know. We know that we both want to give this a go, that we are both willing to find a way to see each other regularly. That's enough, for now."

Eren nods in agreement, "Yeah, I guess." He yields, slouching in his chair still feeling sorry for himself.

Levi adds, "As long as we communicate, talk about these things. I'm sure we'll be alright."

This made Eren laugh abruptly and out loud. Levi suspects Eren is laughing at him, so narrows his eyes and asks, "What?"

"Just, you...'As long as we communicate..' fuck Levi, you...talk about your feelings and communicate about all the things bothering you. You may as well have announced that you were dying your hair bubblegum pink and joining the circus." Eren explains, chuckling at the idea of Levi in the circus.

"I was deadly serious," Levi confirms, "besides I have an incredible sense of balance, not to mention body strength. I could thrive in the circus." He adds on straight faced, without batting an eye.

Eren leers, "Imagine all those tight acrobatic costumes."

"Idiot," Levi returns.

It seemed to have worked, Eren appeared less stressed, he was smiling. Something Levi had vowed to make happen as often as he possibly could.

"You're certainly the master of my ring," Eren jokes, playing on the name of the person who directs the circus performances - a ringmaster.

Eren can see that Levi wants to laugh. It is the barest lift of his cheek as he holds back a smile, the smallest twitch at the corner of his mouth, and the glint in his eyes.

"Get out, you moron." He shakes his head in shame at Eren's joke.

Eren stands, "You're only kicking me out so you can laugh without me seeing. Admit it you found it funny?" he pushes playfully.

"I admit that it was okay - childish but okay," Levi announces.

Clutching his chest, Eren whines, "Harsh! What a cruel cruel world we live in."

Levi continues to stare at Eren blank-faced, firm, his eyes glaring up at him under lowered lids.

"I know, I know. Go before you stick your foot up my arse, or before you knock my teeth out, or..." Eren continues on as he opens the door and walks out.

It is not until Eren is gone, does Levi realise they never sorted out what he originally called Eren into his office for. He'll have to call him back later, or tomorrow. It would look too suspicious now.

He found himself thinking over what Eren had said. He's glad Eren did not suggest that Levi visits him at his family home, he'd feel uncomfortable being in Eren's room potentially doing unspeakable things to their son as his parents sat downstairs. Eren could always visit him on base, he lived on base most of the time. Or even, to his apartment - but he shared that with Hanji and Erwin. Hanji would be a bit over the top, but would not be too much trouble. Erwin however, Levi suspected Eren would feel uncomfortable around, knowing he was in the next room. Maybe, if Eren did apply to a university, Levi could visit him at his dorms. Fuck! now he was overthinking it and getting caught up in it all.

He is a rational man, he gets that everyone needs to feel the comfort and safety you get when in a committed relationship - even him. He is not heartless or emotionless as many assume he is. It pleased him to hear Eren passionately declare that he was stuck with him no matter what. He may not tell Eren this or, even show a hint of a reaction to such a statement, but it warmed him nonetheless.

There was an extraordinary amount that they did not know about each other. Not just their past - their upbringings, but also likes and dislikes, bad habits, or general faults - however for the first time, Levi was willing to go through all of that crap. To tolerate the bumps in the road, to work at it, so he could have a more meaningful relationship, one not solely based on sex. He meant what he said to Eren, he had never loved a partner before, Eren is the first. He would be a fool to let Eren go.

Levi knows he is a guarded person. It was difficult for him, experiencing love, to even want to put his trust and heart in another person, it was foreign to him. A prospect that scared the hell out of him, yet when he thought of Eren, a calm peace settled over him, it felt right. They were in this together. Eren was simply more vocal and obvious about his battle with dealing with it all. They just had to trust in what they had.

It felt like a lifetime ago, but in actuality, it was not that long ago that Eren first walked into his life. Before he knew it, his guard was down, his heart was open...and just like that, Levi was falling for the brat. It was terrifying.

The only way Levi could describe it was that feeling you'd get if you jumped out of a plane blindfolded. Essentially free-falling into the unknown - it was exhilarating yet fucking scary too.

Although they had not actually set any plan into action or even agreed on where they were heading, Eren felt much better after his visit to Levi's office. It was okay, it did not matter that they were not like Jean and Marco - they are different people after all.

In fact, Eren was extremely appreciative that Levi had said so much. Levi by nature, and maybe because of a past Eren knew nothing about, was a cautious person. Not in life - he took risks at work, but when it came to being open for love - he was guarded. Of course, when Eren arrived here, he certainly was not looking to find love - yet it happened.

As soon as things started happening between them, Eren was faced with the not so easy task of trying to break down Levi's figurative walls. As cliche as that sounded, it was true. It was damn near on impossible to figure out what was going on inside of Levi's head - the guy was expressionless. Yet, somehow, and Eren was not sure how, he had managed it, Levi had let him in.

He half expected for Levi to look up and say once Eren had graduated that would be it - the end of them. That was before he found out Levi had feelings for him. Levi is a strong person, someone who was comfortable in their own company and quite happy to be alone.

Fuck! Eren exclaimed quietly - Levi really must like him. This caused a smile to spread across his face. He was still smiling when he returned to the others.

Jean raised his eyebrows in question, and then mimicked a blowjob, "No, actually we just talked." Eren corrected Jean.

This caused Jean to scoff, "Boring."

Eren ignored him. He knew he was only teasing, Jean himself would have had serious conversations with Marco, how else would they have organised Marco quitting and moving to Jean's hometown.

Fifteen minutes later Levi called them all to attention, "Ready for an afternoon of fun?" He surveyed them, "And by fun, I mean at least an hour of painstaking exercise with a soul-crushing task."

A few of the men groaned, and Eren's elated mood from earlier suddenly vanished.

Surprisingly it was fun, yeah, they were exercising, but in a fun way. They had been split into teams - Levi joining one of the sides, so there were five on each team. Eren was on the opposing team to Levi, that was clearly intentional - but Eren actually preferred that. He would love to see Levi's face as Eren took him out and won.

The obstacle course and field had been turned into the setting for the afternoon's activity. Each group were given paintball guns and they simply had to take out the other team. Last team standing won.

Eren did his best to stay clear of Levi, he did not want to go straight to him and concentrate solely on him. Instead, he hid behind a makeshift wall and searched the field for one of the other four opposing team members.

It was the most fun he had had at this camp. Jean and Levi were the only members left on the other team, and Eren, Reiner and some random on Eren's team.

Levi took out the random, leaving just Reiner and himself. Reiner, the lucky bastard managed to take advantage of Jean being distracted by his celebrating to get in a shot.

Eren could hear Levi laying into Jean from across the field.

Two against one. No surprise it was Levi, not only was he a natural, he likely participated in this game every year with his recruits.

Reiner and Eren hashed out a quick plan, then split up to put it into action. Not much use it did, Levi took out both of them within five minutes. Reiner was the last one to 'die' in the game.

Levi made all the recruits line up, he congratulated them on a valiant attempt. Then he decided to single out Jean.

"Kirstein," he called, "for your utterly useless contribution, and for being killed when I needed you the most, for the rest of the day, you shall be a ghost."

"What?" Jean asked confused and irritated at Levi's words. He survived the longest out of everyone, well out of the recruits on their team at least.

"You died at a crucial point, due to the fact you were celebrating early. I suggest you stop talking as ghosts do not talk." He intoned seriously.

Jean opened his mouth to protest but closed it again upon seeing the look Levi was sending his way.

"Come find me after you clean up," he instructs.

For once it was not Eren who was being humiliated and made to do some ridiculous thing that Levi had thought up. Jean, had to wear a sheet for the remainder of the day, he was not permitted to talk and had to howl like a ghost if anyone tried to talk to him. Eren forced himself not to laugh, as funny as it was, he knew what it was like to have people laugh and stare at you. In retrospect carrying a potted plant was mild compared to being made to act like a ghost because you died in a game - a game where eight other recruits died too.

After lunch, they were given a talk on how to conduct yourself in job interviews and roleplayed having an interview. The poor instructor playing the interviewer did not know what to do when Jean sat down for his mock interview wearing a sheet, and whenever he was asked a question responded with ghost noises.

That evening they received letters from home, and although Eren had not been back at camp long, he did receive one. It held news of Ethan. Armin wanted to wait to tell Eren in person, but according to Mikasa's letter, she insisted Eren knew immediately.

According to Mikasa Ethan had taken his own life. Eren was not sure how to feel about that, mostly he was sad. Ethan needed professional help, he was clearly a troubled person, to end you life was quite tragic. Maybe he could not face the possibility of prison, or some sort of facility for mental patients. Eren felt for Ethan's parents, he was still their son after all. Mikasa had called him a coward, complained that they could not get justice for what he had done now, but Eren found he could not be angry. He just wished Ethan had the support and help he needed, then maybe his life would have been different.

Nonetheless, the news had left him feeling out of sorts, he wanted to talk it through with the one person he seemed to have become dependant on. However, he would have to wait until later before he sought out Levi.

Time - as it usually did when waiting for something - trickled by slowly, to the point it was just adding to the increasing, on edge feeling, that Eren felt since receiving his letter.

Finally, lights out came. Eren did not even bother to pretend to sleep for a bit. He told Connie he had a headache and was going to see Hanji, to get some tablets, then left to go straight to Levi.

Eren decided to try his office first, it would not surprise Eren if Levi was the type to work quite late.

He knocked and entered as soon as he heard Levi call out. Levi raised his brows briefly, surprised to see Eren.

He had no idea why he was feeling so nervous because this was Levi. Yet, Eren hesitated. Eren did not know how to bring up Ethan, or even what Levi's reaction would be.

Instead, he hovered by the door, his hands idly fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. He laughed nervously, "I can't believe you did that to Jean!" He started off with, trying to break the awkward silence that he had created himself. It was not what he wanted to talk to Levi about, but it was a start.

Levi made a tch sound, "He deserved it." A few seconds later, Levi sighed, stood and walked around his desk. He set about making them both a cup of tea.

Levi was not very good at the whole, comforting someone you care about, talking about feelings - clearly, Eren had something he needed to get off his chest. The best Levi could do was refrain from snapping at Eren and stop himself from telling Eren to spit it fucking out.

Once the tea was made, Levi placed them on his desk and returned to his seat. Eren sat down too, watching Levi carefully.

The atmosphere was strange and it felt weird, it seemed like he was simply Eren's captain and Eren was a recruit with a boot camp issue. It felt forced and awkward - it did not feel right.

Levi huffed, "Come here," he ordered kindly.

Eren stood and walked around the desk, Levi pulled him down into his lap. He kissed Eren's temple, "That's better," Levi admitted.

Eren smiled, shifting to make himself comfortable. They sat in silence for a moment, until Eren had sorted through his emotions enough to attempt to explain how he felt to Levi.

He pushed away from the comfort of Levi's chest, looking down at him, "I got a letter from home today. One that messed me up a bit." He confessed.

Levi squeezed Eren's hand, maybe he did it instinctively, but it warmed Eren to know that he was trying to subtly offer comfort.

"The letter, it had news of Ethan..." another squeeze of Eren's hand, this one was not for comfort, more so a clench in anger at hearing Ethan's name.

Eren smoothed his thumb over the back of Levi's hand, his eyes silently trying to reassure Levi.

"Mikasa said h-he's dead." Eren looked down into their laps, "suicide."

Eren was aware of the deadly silence, he could hear every breath each of them was taking. Levi obviously had strong feelings about Ethan, but for Eren's sake, he was holding back on the negative things he wanted to say.

Levi could read Eren well enough to see that Eren was upset by the news, and Eren did not need to be reminded of what Ethan did to him, Eren was well aware of what happened.

After a short time, Levi placed his finger under Eren's chin and tilted his head up to look at him, "How did that make you feel?" he asked carefully. If Eren was upset by something he would listen, he would offer comfort, he would put his own personal feelings aside and help the man he loved.

Eren bit his bottom lip, it upset Levi to think that Eren was worried about being open and honest with him for fear of Levi's reaction.

Levi reached out and pressed his thumb against Eren's bottom lip, pulling it away from Eren's teeth - releasing it.

"I asked didn't I?" he stated plainly, "Even if I feel different, I respect that something has caused you distress and you need to talk to someone about it. I'm insanely pleased that I am that person you choose to turn to. So please, go on." He reassured.

Eren smiled briefly, before ducking down and pressing a quick hard kiss to Levi's mouth, "Thank you," he said as he pulled back, "I just...that is a life lost. That's someone's son, maybe brother, an innocent - maybe not innocent, but still, a life is gone. Someone who was troubled and needed help."

Levi listened, he could comprehend Eren's point, it was very generous of Eren. For Levi, he would not mourn the loss of Ethan, if he had the chance back then he may have even killed the fucker himself. But, he could understand where Eren was coming from.

Levi could not care less about strangers, all he cared about were the people that meant something to him, which was the grand sum of three people. Eren showed compassion and empathy, he was naive and saw things differently. For Levi it was a case of just the small handful of people were worth his time and if anyone dared hurt or upset someone on his 'care about' list they would be on his shit list forever. Ethan was currently at the top of his shit list.

With his arm wrapped securely around Eren's waist, Levi pulls Eren slightly closer, "Grief is different for each person," he wisely pointed out. He's sure Eren had never really experienced loss, or at least not one as sudden as this. Levi, on the other hand, had lost his own mother and friends in his lifetime. "We are all affected in our own ways."

Eren frowns at his words, concentrating on what he said, "I guess." He concedes, still not convinced, "I don't think I'm grieving, though?"

Levi shrugs, "Maybe not for Ethan exactly, but for a life lost and the Ethan you thought you knew. No matter how it ended, you had a friendship of sorts with him."

Eren remained silent.

"You're the type of person who needs to talk through their emotions, what they are feeling. Expressing what you are thinking. Who am I to say if what you are feeling is right or wrong. Like I said we all grieve differently and we express ourselves differently. You happen to be very expressive, you have a big heart. It's okay for this to have made you feel odd." Levi wondered if he was sounding too cliche, but regardless he wanted Eren to leave this room feeling somewhat better, or at least realising that he has nothing to feel ashamed about. Especially for feeling sorry that his kidnapper had died.

"Thank you," Eren knew coming to Levi was the right thing to do. If he hadn't he would have just let his emotions fester and eat away at him, making him feel down. The fact that, although Levi hates Ethan, he was willing to sit and listen to Eren, to acknowledge what Eren must be feeling and trying to offer advice so Eren could find a way to sort things out in his own head. He felt validated and in that moment he knew what he and Levi had was worth fighting for.

They really were opposites, he himself wearing his heart on his sleeve, being very open, passionate and easy to read. Levi closed off, solitary and hard to read. Levi kept him grounded - stopped him spiralling out of control lost to his thoughts and emotions, and Eren liked to think, he offered Levi some warmth in his cold world.

Of course whatever he was feeling, guilt, anger, sadness or a mix of all three and more, would not simply just vanish because of what Levi had said and how he reacted, but it was a start to him processing his emotions and maybe even grieving. Eren knew Levi well enough, to know that it was pointless him asking Levi if he wanted to talk about how it made him feel. For one there was no love lost between Levi and Ethan, and two Levi would not need to talk it through.

He wanted to blurt out, 'I love you' but stopped himself, he was aware of how crazy that would probably come across. He had already confessed he feelings to Levi. Levi did not need him loudly proclaiming his love. But fuck - he loved the sarcastic bastard. People only see a certain side to Levi. Eren was positive that he was one of the few people to ever see this side to Levi. That was plenty enough for Eren, even if Levi struggled to actually say the L word, he knew how Levi felt.

"Get off me, Brat," Levi instructs as he stands.

"Let me just tidy up here, then we'll go back to mine." He states matter of factly.

"Er.."

"Don't worry about Erwin. You don't have to stay at mine, just come back for a bit."

"Okay," Eren wanted to be in Levi's arms, wanted to feel comforted, secure, to feel like everything would be fine because he was there with Levi holding him.

He's sure Levi would cut out Eren's tongue if he dared say it out loud, yet they did go back to his and cuddle.

Eren makes sure that he exchanges numbers with Jean, Connie, Reiner, Marco, Hanji and of course Levi. As not long after Eren's return, recruits start graduating.

Reiner and Jean graduate first, no surprise there they had extra time while Eren was recovering from his stab wound to work through the stages. Not to mention Reiner and Jean were consistently in the top three of their group. Marco leaves two weeks after Jean, having worked his notice. He promises to keep in touch.

Then finally a week after that Connie graduates, he is hoping to be accepted into the real army as soon as he returns home.

It is strange, Eren does not know the rest of his group, and they seem content enough to let Eren wonder off as soon as lights go out. None question where he goes, or even care. He feels quite lonely now, which is ridiculous as he has Levi, but during the day Levi is first and foremost his captain and has a job to do. He misses having his friends to joke around with and break up the day's gruelling schedule and physical training.

Eren occasionally visits Hanji, though mostly he either sits with Levi on their bench or goes to Levi's quarters.

On one of the evenings where they had met on their bench, Levi informs Eren that he had just signed off on the final stage for Eren. Meaning as of the next certificate handout ceremony, Eren will officially have completed the programme and will be classed as graduated. He'd only been back a little over a month.

Eren lets the news sink in. He's insanely proud of himself, he has changed so much as a person, he's grown. The camp really does work, he had learnt many important life lessons and basic life skills. Not to mention all the physical training had gotten him into shape. However, it was a bittersweet moment, as graduating meant leaving Levi.

"You know when I first laid eyes on you, I had you pegged as a quitter," Levi states bluntly.

"Gee, don't hold back - arse." Eren scoffs.

"What I'm trying to say is, you proved me wrong and not many people do that." Levi clarifies nonpulsed.

Eren turns to face Levi, "Is this your backwards way of saying you're proud of me?"

Levi glares at him, "Just shut up and take the compliment."

"That was a compliment?!" Eren exclaims, "Fucking hell!" He proclaims mock offended.

"Fine, you're really good at sucking dick. There better?" Levi adds.

This causes Eren to laugh, "Yeah, much better." He confirms smiling, reaching out and interlocking their fingers together.

They both turn to glance at the night sky, surveying the stars and using the peace and quite to think about the fact that Eren would soon be leaving.

He actually did it. He survived boot camp, not only survived but managed to stay in the top three of his group and graduate with flying colours. Today was the day.

Most of the recruits completed the stages at different speeds, therefore resulting in them graduating at different times. If you failed to graduate by a set time, you were put in with the new recruits and forced to re-do the whole programme again. Because of the staggered graduating, Eren was the only one leaving that day.

His family had been notified, and he hoped someone would be on the other side of the large metal gate to pick him up.

Levi had walked with him, Eren smiled sadly at him, "I guess this is.." he began as they came to a stop by the exit.

"Shut up," Levi coldly requests, "you know damn well this isn't goodbye, stop being dramatic you little shit."

They had already planned on seeing one another a week from now.

Eren grins, "You could have humoured me."

"I could have hit you too." Levi points out.

Eren's smile grows, stepping forward into Levi's personal space, "At least let me indulge in a goodbye kiss?" he asks flirtatiously.

Levi tilts his head upwards in answer, pressing his lips against Eren's, his hands sliding around Eren's waist instinctively, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Who gives a fuck if anyone sees! Eren is no longer a recruit.

They stop but do not pull away from one another, their bodies and faces remaining very close - barely apart.

"Fuck, I can't do this..." Eren began to say in a low and desperate whisper, but Levi cuts him off with another kiss.

Levi is the first to pull away, and Eren chases his mouth, "One more," he begs before he kisses him again.

The kiss holds all the unspoken words between them. It is, 'I will miss you', 'I love you' and 'I'll be thinking of you.'

The sound of the gate's mechanism kicking in startles them, causing them to break apart, they both look at the gate as it gradually opens.

It was now, once that gate was fully open, Eren would walk through and leave behind his whole world. His heart sank, his fingers curling tightly into the fabric of Levi's jacket - silently pleading, for what he did not know, maybe to just have a little more time. Eren glances back to Levi, to see that Levi is watching him.

"Go on, brat," he jokes, but Eren can see the sadness in his eyes, "Don't give me that puppy dog look. Get the fuck out of here." It isn't said cruelly, they both know that Eren has to leave.

Eren steps back, but only a couple of paces, "I love you," he says to Levi's face, unsure when he will see him again and knowing saying it via text message was not quite the same.

To his astonishment, Levi pulls him in again, and quietly replies, "I love you, too."

He stands there frozen to the spot. He cannot believe that Levi had said the words out loud. Not hinted at them, or danced around them - actually said the L word sincerely and with emotion.

"The longer you stand there, the more likely it is that I will say something inappropriate and crude that will ruin the moment." Levi points out.

This causes Eren to step away fully, "Good point," he agrees, picking up his bag and taking a few steps towards the gate.

He turns back to look at Levi, "You better text me back, old man!"

"You better get the fuck out of here before I kill you," Levi retorts.

Eren dismisses his words with a flick of his wrist and a carefree smile on his face, "Yeah yeah, we all know you love me really." With that, he heads out of the gate and towards his parent's car that he can see in the far corner of the car park.

The End

 **End note -** The part with the ghost is taken from a real life experience I read about online posted by an anonymous person.

I hope you liked it. From now on I will post any SNK or anime related fanfiction stories of mine under the following username -

 **Talk-Dirty-To-Me-Levi**

I know what a fabulous choice! This account **Sprout2012** will be for Drarry and any works posted up to this point. Eventually, I may transfer the few anime au ones to my new account.

Finally, before you go, I have my next Eren X Levi story started and will post the first chapter on the new account shortly.


End file.
